Humanitate Eius Apicem
by KlarolineShippers
Summary: "She's tried at least 20 pregnancy tests and they all say the same thing, she's in panic mode, not only because of the fact that after only a month of being human she gets herself pregnant, but the fact that a simple goodbye kiss lead to this, how will she manage to tell an Original hybrid that he's about to be a father, how is he going to react?"
1. Chapter 1- Pilot

**Hello everyone, this is Cindy (klaroline-fantasies) and Hana (klaroline-heaven)'s fanfiction account where we will be posting our drabbles or stories about klaroline here. We hope that you enjoy this because we were a little unsure about this but the best audience are the readers.**

**Hana: The characters might be a bit OCC, mainly Klaus because Cindy isn't much of a fan of dark Klaus too much.**

**Cindy: Its not that I'm not a fan, I am, I love Klaus's dark side, I rarely write his dark side, if you guys have read "Always and Forever", you'd get my point..**

**Please leave reviews because we would love to read about your thoughts on this.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter One**

Caroline sat in the waiting room with her hands together in her lap.

She had to make sure that those pregnancy tests were incorrect. Caroline couldn't be pregnant. Actually, she could have been pregnant but only if she had sex with a human but the last human he ever had sexual intercourse with was Matt over a year and a half ago. Caroline couldn't get pregnant. Especially, since her last time wa with a vampire. The original Hybrid.

Caroline was lost in her own thoughts so she didn't hear the doctor calling for her.

Meredith walked over to Caroline and tapped her on the shoulder.

Caroline looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you ready to come inside?" Meredith asked her as she reciprocated the smile.

"Oh... Yes, of course."

Meredith explained to her what she was going to do and Caroline laid back on the hard bed as she lifted her top to expose her stomach so that Meredith could check for the child's heartbeat. It has been a little over a month which meant at this stage, they could hear the heartbeat.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test, you could have done that and save yourself the trouble of coming here" Meredith spoke as she prepared herself and her instruments.

"I did, more than once" she replied, calmly then mumbled "23 times"

Meredith looked down at Caroline in shock and humor in her eyes and graced her with a smile "What did they say?"

"Positive" was her response.

"All of them?" Meredith didn't sound shocked.

"Yes"

"Caroline, if you took so many pregnancy tests and they all showed up positive, why come here to find out for yourself?" Meredith asked softly and Caroline shifted a little on the bed, she needed to be sure, that was why, pregnancy weren't so reliable, even if this same sign showed up twenty plus times. Caroline wanted to be 200% sure that she was actually carrying a living, breathing thing in her belly.

She has been human for a little over a month, she has come to the conclusion that she was miserable, she hated it, she hated feeling weak, she hated not being able to compel herself out of a speeding ticket, she hated not being able to give Damon a snarky remark because she knew he could hurt her now, she hated feeling her own heartbeat frantically pounding against her chest as if it wanted to run far away from her and never return, she hated it all. She wanted to be a vampire again but she didn't want to feel ungrateful for being human again so regardless of being miserable, she managed through it, for herself, to be sure what she wanted.

She remembered that day as if it was not minutes ago, going to the school the night after the graduation to look for Elena, to tell her what Klaus had done, she wanted to share the news with her best friend so she could be happy with her but found both Elena and Katherine fighting each other. Then everything happened so fast that she hadn't realized what had happened until she woke to her mother crying at her side in her bedroom.

She had pushed Katherine out of the way harshly but as she turned to help Elena, something was shoved into her mouth a hand was covering her mouth and she viciously smelled blood and bit into whatever was in her mouth, the blood ran down her throat, instead of quenching her thirst, it left her weak before passing out completely, falling next to Elena.

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts and was now in panic mode, her now human heart was thumping so fast against her chest that she placed a shaky hand against it to prevent her heart from jumping right out, she was shaking like a leaf on the bed with the cool jelly on her stomach as Meredith made a circular motion on her stomach with the thing she didn't remember the name of and she could hear the child's heartbeat, it was slow but it was there.

"I needed solid proof otherwise I would have convinced myself that I was not pregnant and all those tests were rigged or something" Meredith laughed at her words, same old Caroline she mused.

"There's your answer, strong heartbeat and looks healthy, congratulations Caroline" Meredith was happy for her regardless of her now human status. She did not judge her based on her young age and Caroline was extremely grateful for that because she could only handle that from one person only and she was still at work. Caroline listened to the heartbeat, swelling with an unknown feeling in her, whether it was joy or fear, she was not sure.

"So the tests were right?" she nodded with a shaky nod as Caroline's eyes were frantic with fear, Meredith noticed a distressed Caroline and immediately smiled because every young woman was scared of having their first child.

"Don't worry Caroline, everything will be fine, as long as you drink no alcohol, no smoking, keep yourself healthy and no vampire business, you'll be fine" Caroline let out a shaky laugh at her last request but Meredith could tell she was close to having a breakdown in the hospital of all places.

How convenient.

"This shouldn't even be possible, I can't be pregnant, vampires can't procreate" Caroline mumbled and Meredith smiled as she wiped the gel off Caroline's stomach.

"You're human Caroline, it is very possible" Meredith paused before continuing "Unless you were with a vampire…" Meredith let out a laugh but the look in Caroline's eyes told her that she must have been with a vampire, the humor fell off her face quickly.

"Caroline it's not possible, vampires can't have children at all" Meredith let out a soft laugh at her sentence, as if the thought of her being pregnant for a vampire was ludicrous, because it was Caroline mused.

But Klaus was a hybrid, the Original Hybrid.

It surprised her that what was supposed to be a goodbye kiss turned into a night filled with hot hybrid sex that made her hungry for more.

"Hybrid" Caroline spoke, Meredith glanced at Caroline at her word "What if he was a hybrid?"

"That's also impossible because I know Tyler's not in town so who else…." Meredith trailed off as the answer came to her and her eyes widened at a guilty Caroline.

She leaned down to Caroline's face as if someone else would listen "You slept with Klaus?" it didn't sound accusing or questioning, it was with shock.

Caroline didn't bother to answer her, Meredith took that as her answer and stood straight, then her mind went deep in thought, as if trying to figure out a logic for it.

"It's possible but I know nothing of a werewolf and so very little of vampires, you'll have to see Bonnie about this"

Caroline nodded and quickly stood up, her stomach was dried off and she pulled her top down and thanked Meredith, also asking her not to breathe a word of this to anyone, especially Elena and the Salvatores and she agreed, knowing how well they might take the news and she was on her way back home to either cry her eyes out or figure out how she was going to do this and whether to tell Klaus or not, she didn't want to tell Stefan, after the way he has been acting, leaving her wary of him, it was completely out of character of him which worried her to no end.

* * *

She went home after, she had to get rid of all those tests she took, burn them maybe, or she would just dump them somewhere in the forest or in a lake, she didn't want to have the talk with her mother about this, not now, she was just coming to terms with it, she didn't need anyone yelling at her at this point.

She ran into her room and into her bathroom to dump all the tests into a bag, she even threw the boxes in there as well and closed it up. She went back into her room and looked around frantically for anything that screamed birth pills or pregnancy and when she found none, she dropped the bag on the ground and sat on the edge of her bed, before falling backwards on it and sighed heavily.

Her body relaxed and her mind cleared after a while, this is what she wanted, a moment of relaxation.

One Month Ago:

Caroline moaned in delight, never had she tasted something like this before, she didn't know he was such a good cook, but she figured a thousand years gave him more than enough time to perfect his culinary skills.

"This is delicious, who knew the almighty hybrid could cook" she grinned from ear to ear and he seemed to be pleased with himself at her words.

"I'm glad you like it" he replied, staring at her intensely before speak "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" he didn't look convinced so she sighed in defeat "Fine, I'm not fine but I'll adjust to being human in no time" she replied again.

"So you're not changing back?" he sounded disappointed.

"Klaus, being human is something most vampires dream about, I'm not about to waste something like this just because I miss my fangs" it was true, Elena, even Stefan wanted to be human and just because this was forced on her accidently of course, didn't mean she was going to change back because she felt weak.

Klaus nodded at her in slight amusement, he knew she would rather be a vampire but she was much too compassionate to be selfish about what happened to her, she'd try to cope with being human if he knew her at all.

She rambled about everything that happened since he left, made a couple of jokes here and there while he just smiled at her, sometimes she doubted he was even listening to her but she didn't care, she was just glad for the company, his company. No one came to see her, not even her mom was up when she had awaken from the slumber the cure had put her under. When she woke up, she spotted him sitting next to her in her bedroom, he looked so worried about her, relieved she had woken up, angry at Elena after she had told him what happened, well her version of everything, she felt appreciated that he cared so much.

Present:

She awoke from her memory when her bedroom door opened and her mother peeped through, she smiled when she saw Caroline and walked in. It was then Caroline remembered that her pregnancy tests were all but on display for her to see, she got up and grabbed the bag immediately, her mother looked skeptical about it but said nothing.

"How are you feeling?" she asked softly, Caroline smiled.

"I feel human, shoes that never made my feet sore does, I can feel how warm the place is and I can't smell your blood or hear your heartbeat, I feel human, almost normal" she lied, she didn't feel normal, not at all, her version of normal was hearing her mother's heartbeat, it soothed her at times, she felt normal running at a speed that was unnatural to the human eye, she missed wearing heels for so long because they don't hurt her feet after a while, she missed compulsion, she missed not feeling her own heartbeat but her heartbeat always sent her into a mini panic attack every time she concentrated on it. The thought of being human once plagued her mind but the thought of no longer feeling like this was something she dreamed of but she would live a human life, for a while, for her mother, for Stefan, even Rebekah who wanted this more than all of them.

But her mother didn't see the fact that she lied, she smiled a smile that made Caroline almost break down in tears, her mother wanted her to be human and she didn't, how selfish was she?.

She excused herself and told her mom that she was going to see Bonnie then head to the grill. She couldn't bring herself to tell her, not yet, she was going to let her mother have some happiness before she wiped that smile off her mother's face.

She had dumped the pregnancy tests into a large bin and sighed as she felt some sort of weight being lifted from her. Next she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and attempted yet again to call Bonnie only to once again reach her voicemail. She grunted in disapproval before leaving a very angry worded message to Bonnie, making it known that her only excuse for not answering her would be because she was having fun with the opposite sex and hung up.

* * *

Bonnie saw this and sighed sadly, eyes glistening with unshed tears, she missed Caroline so badly, she had a giant grin on her face when she heard her mini rant to her but when she saw the obvious sadness on her face, she knew she missed her and Bonnie missed her as well, but she couldn't bring herself back, she was not strong enough, though she couldn't die, she just didn't have enough power.

Bonnie knew what Caroline wanted, she was there that night Klaus came in the door. She had a new found likeness (if she could even call it that) for him, while everyone else was dealing with their own drama, no one saw it fit to come check up on Caroline except for Klaus. He comforted her, consoled her and even made her laugh, she had never seen that side of Klaus before, so gentle with her, so caring. She wanted something like that for Caroline, but from Klaus, that was yet to be determined.

Then Bonnie had felt a mystical energy around her when she saw Caroline started showing symptoms of being pregnant, Bonnie was even more confused about it considering the only person Caroline had been with (in the biblical sense of the word) was Klaus and vampires couldn't have children. This led Kol who appeared to her and informed her of Klaus's nature, him being a werewolf above all made this possible and werewolves could have children, they were part human after all and because Caroline was human, like Tyler's mother, Bonnie had figured the rest by herself. Bonnie was ready to ask how did he know all of this but he was gone by the time she had searched for him.

So she watched Caroline at all times, making sure that she was safe, mostly because no one was thinking of her much, apart from Jeremy and her mother and on occasions her father but Caroline's side pulled more and for that Bonnie was terribly grateful.

* * *

That very evening, Caroline went to the Grill in an attempt to avoid her mother and spotted the Original Barbie having a drink.

She couldn't have drinks for the next nine months and that pissed her off. She slumped into her seat and Rebekah turned her head to the side to see Caroline, the woman her brother so fancied, the very brother she loved more than all of them yet hateed with equal measure.

"Someone's having a bad day, care to share with the rest of the class?" Rebekah asked, not directly looking at her but Caroline knew it was her she was talking to and as much as Caroline was grateful for Rebekah's help that night with Silas, she did not want to deal with a bitch right now.

"Rebekah I'm not in the mood for your attitude, please stop acting like you care" Caroline snapped and attempted to slide off the stool when Rebekah stood and walked over to her before she could leave.

"Caroline I'm sorry okay, I just wanted some company and you looked like you needed someone to talk to" that was the closest Caroline was getting to an apology from Rebekah of all people and Caroline felt guilty for taking out her anger on her. Rebekah spun on her heels in attempt to walk away when Caroline grabbed her hand gently. Rebekah turned her head around to face Caroline "I'm sorry, I just have been having a very frightening day, I'm still getting use to being….human"

Rebekah gave her a tiny smile and turned completely around to face her "Well let's go back to the mansion and get an actual drink shall we?"

Caroline shook her head "I can't drink, doctor's orders, I have to allow myself to get adjusted to being human before I can indulge in any liquid courage" Rebekah frowned slightly "But I can come to the mansion with you, providing no one else is there" Caroline raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Nik and Elijah are in New Orleans, I'm the only one"

Caroline left it at that, not wanting to sound suspicious of asking about Klaus and not wanting to ask questions that might lead to her losing her temper and went with Rebekah to the house, Caroline might not say this but she also needed company as well, she most definitely didn't want to talk to Elena nor did she want to hear about her Salvatore drama as heartless as it sounded. She was tired of Elena's complaining about Stefan's presence and Damon's annoyance of Stefan's presence, Bonnie was gone and decided to abandon her cell phone and Stefan was acting weird lately and she really wanted Matt to be free of all this supernatural drama so Rebekah was really her last choice.

During the car ride, Rebekah noticed Caroline's heartbeat and envied her second chance at being normal, a chance she so desperately wanted, her heartbeat was slightly irregular though, as if she was hearing two of them, one was a bit slower than the other.

Rebekah listened closely to the heartbeat, she knew that she was hearing two heartbeats which could only mean one thing.

"I know what troubles you" Rebekah's voice broke the silence as they approached the mansion.

Caroline almost snapped her own neck at how fast she had spun her head to meet Rebekah at her words, Caroline's heart rate quickened at her words, which only made Rebekah grin at her fear as she pulled up in front of her house and parked with ease.

She turned to Caroline whose eyes were wild with panic "Come, let's go inside and debate on whether I should tell my brother that he's going to be a father or not"

The grin on Rebekah's face made Caroline wary, she was not sure if she should feel glad about Rebekah's reaction or be fearful of her life.

* * *

Klaus dropped his brush down in irritation before getting up and making his way to Hayley's room when he all but rooted the door off its hinges, Hayley spun quickly in surprise but smirked when she saw Klaus.

"Turn that horrible music off" he said in a strained voice, holding back. He wanted to choke the life out of her.

"I'm listening to it " she shrugged and attempted to return to her dancing when he growled lowly.

"I will not ask you again, shut it down or I will" he threatened.

She ignored him and continued with her dancing.

Klaus growled a very vicious and inhuman growl before he took a deep breath and smiled.

He walked over to the television and lifted it with ease, causing it to shut off as he pulled the wires out of the wall with it. He swung the television at the wall and watched as it broke into a least four pieces and the glass of the screen shattered throughout the room, Hayley shielded herself from the incoming glass.

When she felt like it was safe, she stood up straight and gasped at the television then at Klaus who looked satisfied with a wide grin on his face, one filled with darkness.

"Are you crazy!" Hayley shrieked but Klaus smirked at her words.

"You have no idea" he said rather calmly as he approached her in very precise steps "Now listen to me and listen well, the only reason your tongue is still in your mouth and your head on your body is mostly because of what's growing inside of you but if you think for an instant that I care about your sad and worthless life, you have greatly mistaken me for my brother, test me again and I will hunt your family down and end your line of werewolves then I'll come back here for you, are we clear?"

Hayley didn't even acknowledge his threat, she was seething now, he didn't even care for the unborn child, that made her mad, she felt that the only real reason she was still alive was because of Elijah but he would have heard them by now and came to her before it got out of hand but he was not there, suddenly, a thought came to her and instead she smirked at him and took a step forward towards him

"You will part heaven and hell for Caroline yet for the woman who carries your child you threaten her life as if your child means nothing to you, I can give you the one thing she can no longer give to any man yet you treat her with more kindness and love even though she and her friends have tried to kill you countless times than I who have done nothing to you, some almighty hybrid you are, look at you," she stated with a dramatic sarcasm "You're pathetic" she spat and she smirked in victory at the stunned look on his face, but her victory was short lived at the once stunned expression on his face was replaced with one of the most sadistic smiles on his face, she knew she was not going to evade his anger now.

Klaus eyes turned gold before her, veins popping from under his eyes and as his lips part, she could clearly see his fangs as clear as day as his hands moved too quick for her partly human eyes to follow and she was now up against a wall with his hands around her neck and she couldn't breathe, her neck hurt with a pain that was so painful that she couldn't even move her own hands in an attempt to free herself, his grip on her was too tight that all of her limbs were paralysed in place and her eyes were wide in fright of her life.

"Do not mistake our fifteen minutes on a table worth more than you will ever be for something, you are nothing but a bed warmer, that is all you ever will be, Caroline is more of a woman than you can or will ever be, do remember that before you ever speak ill about her in my presence because should it happen again, I will rip that thing out of your stomach then I will sever your head from your body then I'll ship the rest of your body parts to your relatives before I hunt them down as well" he growled so dangerously calm and low that she tried with her might to nod but even her head was numb.

Suddenly, he was pushed to the other side of the room and against the wall, he fell down onto the bed and rolled off. He grunted in slight pain as he stood up and spotted Elijah holding Hayley protectively behind him as he glared at Klaus in a menacing way.

"Always the savior, brother" Klaus smirked.

"Brother…" Elijah warned but Klaus cut him off.

"I wonder who's next on your never ending list of men to bed, first the Lockwood boy, you had to get me drunk but you accomplished your goal nonetheless, if you think you can bed Elijah, you are more stupid than I thought because his heart belongs to someone else and she's more tolerable than you are" he revelled in her look of sadness and guilt on her face, he got the very reaction he was looking for and his smiled in victory.

Elijah however ignored his part in his speech"You will not harm her Niklaus" his voice boomed with authority and command but that wiped the grin off his face and made him irritated and angry.

"You do not command me, no one commands me, I do not care for her or that unborn child, if she was dying on the floor right now and needed my help I would not lift a finger to help her, she means nothing to me nor will she ever. I do not want her here but you seem persistent so keep her out of my way and we shall have no problems at all" he stormed off after his speech to attend back to his work in peace but he was no longer in the mood, his portrait of Caroline was almost finished. If only that annoying wolf hadn't distracted him.

She dared to defile Caroline's name, she was worth nothing, she couldn't even be compared to Caroline's greatness. It was true, the table he had released his tension on was worth much more than her, it was made from the finest wood and handcrafted to perfection, the bed she sat upon while she got dressed was probably worth more than her hair alone and he would gladly watch her die but Elijah insisted that she lived because of the unborn child and he wanted to amuse his brother.

He covered the unfinished portrait of Caroline with a long red silky cloth and removed himself from the canvas in front of him and headed to the couch in front of the fireplace in his study, he poured a drink into his glass and rested the tumbler next to it before taking the glass in his hand and taking one large gulp. This was what happened when you acted on impulse, you got yourself attached to a woman who didn't even want you back. He wanted to kill with every word that left her lips, yet his brother protected her because she was with child, she was with his child. He laughed at the thought, of a woman like her to bear an heir to him, the Original Hybrid, but they say when you make your bed you must lie in it, those words held no meaning to him until this very moment.

He lay back on the couch, the glass still in his hand as he closed his eyes in relief at the little peace he has managed to obtain from that woman and his brother and the images of that night flooded through his mind…

The feel of her hands around his neck, grasping his hair, massaging his scalp, brought tingles to his entire body, the feel of her kisses upon his neck, her hands gripping his shoulders for dear life, her thighs against his, her heels digging into the back of his thigh, her touches, her kisses, her laboured breath against his, her eyes, her blood, god her blood sent a frenzy of feelings and emotions throughout his entire body that left his eyes closed and his lips curved into a smile, a night that amazing would never be forgotten, he knew that and he was pretty sure Caroline knew that to.

Then the door to his study flew open, the back of the door crashed against the wall as his impeccably dressed brother stood behind it with a cold look that would make some quiver in their shoes but annoyed Klaus even more now that he interrupted him from that glorious memory.

"Niklaus" his voice boomed with a commanding presence.

"Elijah" Klaus mocked.

Elijah walked into the room and closed the door behind him "Niklaus, I understand how you feel about Hayley but you could at least try to be civil towards her, she is carrying your child"

Klaus laughed at his words, as if he was supposed to be nice to her just because of what she carried in her womb, like he really cared, it was laughable to him.

"You find my words amusing?" Elijah questioned a look of disapproval in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Not only amusing but stupid as well" he chuckled before sitting up straight and downing the rest of the alcohol and standing up. He turned towards his brother with a cold look "I do not care if she carries god himself in her womb, I will not be nice to someone I do not wish to be nice to, I will not bow down to her or tolerate someone I do not wish to tolerate and no one, not even you, dear brother can make me, so please leave me to my devices or I will throw you out myself"

Elijah stood there silently, staring at what remained of his brother, wondering, hoping, pleading to whatever god there was in the world if they could give him back the brother he once admired. Elijah let out a deep and long sigh but left the room at once, shaking his head in disappointment as he walked away, he didn't even attempt to check up on Hayley as the overwhelming feeling of his own emotions threatened to leave his body and he needed to be in the confines of his room at once. Once he entered, he shut the door with a loud boom and rested his back against the door. He tilted his head back as he let out one ragged breath and a lone tear escaped his right eye. He shut his eyes immediately to prevent anymore from escaping, many years have seen him without tears and he would be damned if he shed another now.

* * *

Caroline was in panic mode again, Rebekah was staring at her with either interest, confusion or both, she couldn't tell.

After a long silence, Rebekah spoke "Does he know yet?"

Caroline shook her head immediately and Rebekah smirked, she knew exactly how Klaus felt about Hayley and she knew how Elijah felt as well. She would not tell Klaus this and take the choice away from Caroline but she would tell Elijah and maybe he would know what to do. Rebekah missed her brothers. Both of them. She was in Mystic Falls alone and she hated it, she hated the loneliness, she almost felt sorry for Klaus if he felt like this for a thousand years even with her at his side, she missed the brother he once was, the one that loved her so much that he was willing to amuse her just to see her smile.

She remembered the smile Klaus had on his face when he returned home after visiting Caroline's house, he had the biggest grin on his face, it looked absolutely genuine, one she never realized that she missed terribly now that she has seen it after a thousand years.

Rebekah pulled her cellphone from her back pocket and that made Caroline's heart thump in panic.

"Relax, I'm not going to call Nik, we're not even on speaking terms right now" she said with a sigh.

Caroline was curious though "Why aren't you guys speaking?"

"He saved your life over mine" she answered quickly with a shrug. Caroline was confused for a while but then she remembered the day Klaus was in Tyler's body and came to save her and now she realised that he left Rebekah there to fend for herself.

"I'm sorry" she said softly but Rebekah scoffed. She didn't want Caroline to apologize. She wanted Nik to apologize but they all knew he never apologized for anything. It was just the way he was.

"At least one of you is" she commented before putting the phone by her ear with a smirk that made Caroline a bit unsure if her decision to be with Rebekah of all people was a good decision on her part.

"Rebekah I have no patience for your comments so whatever it is you call me for…." Rebekah cut him off.

"If I have something to say about Nik, i'll say it to Nik and not you so would you allow me to speak?" the other end was silent before there was a voice.

"Go on" Elijah chimed in.

"Great, are you still on mission 'Save Niklaus'?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from voice.

Caroline was no confused.

What happened to Klaus?

"Get to the point Rebekah" said the firm voice of Elijah.

"Guess who turned from vampire to human a month ago and is now pregnant with his child?" she could almost hear Elijah stiffen at her words and she reveled in the fact that she has rendered the almighty Elijah speechless.

"Ms. Forbes" he breathed.

"She prefers Caroline" Rebekah smirked and gave Caroline one of her up and down looks.

There was more silence on the other end of the line before he managed to find his voice again.

"Where is she?" he asked curiously.

Rebekah removed the phone from her ear and pushed it in front of her to Caroline, who looked at the phone as if it would bite her fingers off if she got too close.

"Elijah doesn't bite Caroline" Rebekah sighed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "I haven't even seen his fangs in hundreds of years"

Caroline rolled her eyes, surprisingly at her last words before taking the phone from her hands and placed it to her ears, a soft and gentle "Hello" was heard.

"Does my sister speak the truth?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"After numerous home tests and a doctor's visit, it's official" she replied mimicking Rebekah's sarcasm "I'm sure there's something wrong with me, this should be impossible…"

"It's not" Elijah stated.

Caroline froze, she straightened up "It's not?"

"Niklaus is an Original Hybrid, turned by magic, not by blood as you once were, his is also above all a werewolf and werewolves can procreate" for a moment, it felt as if she could feel him smirking against the phone.

Must have been a Mikaelson trait.

Then reality sunk in at the fact that she was pregnant. With Klaus' child. Of all the men in the world this man was by far her greatest puzzle.

"Oh god I'm pregnant and Klaus…" she trailed off in realisation and she felt like panicking, it felt like a good thing to do at that point.

Elijah ignored this "Niklaus must know…" he was cut off.

"NO!" she shrieked immediately "Let me do it, please" she pleaded softly.

"Of course, it's better that he hears this from you rather than someone else, are we clear sister?" he asked as if he knew she was listening to him on the phone and she smirked.

"Of course brother, I would never do such a thing, you wound me with your accusation" her voice sounded insulted but her stance said that she was mocking him.

"You're a vampire, You'll heal" he deadpanned and Caroline put her hand over her mouth to hold back a snort "Congratulations Caroline, I will be delighted to see or hear from you soon" she could clearly hear the cheerful mood in his tone, no sarcasm only sincerity and she was puzzled as he hung up.

"How can someone change moods so quickly, he's as unpredictable as Klaus" she asked herself in a low voice.

"That's a million dollar question so join the line" Rebekah snorted and Caroline smiled a little.

"Thank you, I know we haven't been on the best of terms before but I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover"

Rebekah smiled genuinely at her.

They sat in silence for a while before Rebekah finally spoke.

"I don't suppose I can persuade you to join us in New Orleans…" she trailed off, honestly, she wanted to finish high school but she missed her stupid brothers and she really didn't want to see Marcel but she felt incredibly depressed in Mystic Falls.

Caroline smiled sadly at her and Rebekah knew her answer.

"Fine, but the child's heartbeat… you can't hide that from Damon and Elena or any vampire for that matter"

Caroline nodded, knowing that she might have to actually leave Mystic Falls, but she didn't want to leave her mom in a town filled with vampires and she didn't want to leave Stefan who was acting really weird lately, she blamed it on Elena's relationship with Damon but she knew better, she knew something was seriously wrong.

After a moment of silence between them, Caroline finally asked the question that haunted her since she found out.

"How is he going to react?" she asked softly.

Rebekah smirked, no only at the thought but at her choice of words as well "That's a reaction I''m dying to see"

* * *

**So, let us know what you think, Its not that we don't like the baby plot, we do, but we think they'll use it in the wrong ways and not focus on the Original family. We just like the baby plot better with Caroline having it.**

**So imagine, Klaus has two children to look forward too, or does he? Tune in to find out!**

**You know you love us, xoxo**

**Cindy & Hana**


	2. Chapter 2- Confessions

**Hello everyone, firstly I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, truthful opinions as well as over 100+ follows, it warms my heart and I hope this somewhat makes you feel a little better about the TO and TVD series regarding Klaroline, all I ask is that you do not lose hope.**

**Still no Klaroline here but they'll meet in the next chapter, there is more Team Barbie though!**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Rebekah had invited Caroline to stay at the mansion. The Original Barbie didn't want her niece's or nephew's mother to have to go to school and to have to deal with the doppelganger.

Caroline didn't want to keep her pregnancy from her friends but Rebekah made a compelling argument. She told her that Elena would be able to hear the baby's heartbeat and would start acting questions like, who is the father?

The minute Elena would ask her that question her heart beat would start thumping in her chest in sheer panic and before she would be able to stop herself, she would shout out the answer. The now human blonde understood this and she knew that all hell would break loose, if Elena was to find out that the man she hated with every cell, organ, and tissue in her body was her best friend's baby daddy.

But Elena was in a relationship with the very man that compelled her to be his sex dummy.

It would be enormously hypocritical of Elena to judge her on her actions and she knew that would turn into a girl on girl war that she neither had the strength or will to fight, so avoiding her would be best. Damon would try to kill her and the child and that thought alone sent her into a panic mode and she got tired of calling Bonnie who seemed to have lost her phone so she agreed to stay with Rebekah. Now she had one little thing to do before completely moved in…

Telling her mother.

Caroline had slept with Rebekah in her room, she tried the guest room, she really tried but she couldn't bring herself to sleep by herself with endless thoughts about her condition and Klaus's reaction to it. She figured he'd be shocked but to what length, she did not know.

It was with those thoughts and a racing heart that Rebekah got annoyed and came into her room, inviting her to her room but Caroline quickly denied her, she didn't want to intrude more than she already had. Rebekah dragged the refusing blonde because she wouldn't have it. The two made it to the big bedroom and they shared a bed.

Caroline woke up at seven am on the dot, feeling dizzy and she felt sick to her stomach. She felt as if her stomach was doing cartwheels. Her eyes darted around the room frantically in search for a washroom and when she found one, she jumped off the bed and ran to it immediately, opened the room, searched for the closest place to dump her contents and found the sink, she hoped Rebekah would forgive her for what she was about to do, she ran towards it and opened her mouth above it so she could empty the contents of her stomach.

She felt horrible and with what she read about pregnancy, it was about to get incredibly worse with time.

She felt someone's hands on her back in a soothing motion, rubbing it up and down while she emptied her stomach's contents.

She looked to the side, saw Rebekah's tiny smile and Caroline returned it, grateful for the help.

Once she knew she was done, she opened the tap to wash away her stomach's contents before washing out her mouth of the foul aftertaste.

"Thank you" mumbled Caroline through a hoarse voice. She cleared her throat "Thank you" she repeated in a much clearer more 'Caroline' tone.

"I accept your gratitude for my help but you'll forgive me if I seem a bit harsh in the future for what you have done to my newly renovated wash basin" Rebekah replied with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin your bedroom by puking on the floor" Caroline retorted with a hiss.

"Calm down Caroline, I was just teasing" Rebekah laughed lightly "Go to your room and wash up, I'll come with some clean clothes in a bit"

Caroline nodded and exited Rebekah's room at once. Rebekah peeked her head out of her en suite to see no one in her room and flashed towards her dresser to grab her phone, hit his speed dial number and placed the phone to her ear, awaiting to hear her brother's voice.

"Good morning Rebekah, to what do I owe the pleasure of being awaken so early in the morning?" Elijah groaned through the phone.

Rebekah furrowed her brows in confusion when she looked at her clock and noticed that it was a little over six am in the morning.

"Apologizes, Caroline woke me up with her morning sickness"

The other side of the phone was silent for a while before he spoke again.

"You are at her house, how did you manage to get Ms. Forbes to invite you in, does she know about the child?"

"Slow down Elijah, she's in the mansion with me, I cannot have her going back to those people, they'll try to kill her or the child with her" Rebekah snapped.

"They won't harm her, they are her friends Rebekah"

"Until they hear about the child, they'll condemn her along with it or try to kill it and her in the process, especially sweet little Elena, because even with her humanity she still kills at her own convenience and claims it to be noble, the sweet compassionate doppelganger you met a long time ago died on that bridge, a mere reflection of your dear Katarina is all that remains of her, she'll stay here with me until I can persuade her to go to New Orleans where at least we all know she'll be safe"

Elijah was silent for a few seconds longer than intended, as if he was actually thinking over her words.

"I may never understand your hatred for the doppelgangers but I somewhat see your point" he paused for a while before continuing "Rebekah if you do manage to persuade her into coming to New Orleans, tell her about Hayley, as much as I would like it if Niklaus told her, Hayley and I have already tested his patience and anger enough and she needs to know what she's getting into if she does choose, if she chooses to stay after hearing about Hayley, stay with her"

"Yes brother" she was silent for a while before she continued but there was a tiny smile on her face "Your hope of saving our brother grows, doesn't it?"

"Yes it does, I have tried to make Niklaus see way but he refuses to extend so much as kindness to Hayley; he was close to ending her life just last night, regardless of his unborn child. I do not think that Hayley and her child might save our brother from himself, but Caroline might"

She hung up then, knowing in the back of her mind that he was right. She placed her phone on the counter before letting out a loud sigh.

Just then, Caroline walked into the bedroom with a fuzzy towel around her body. Her blonde curls clung to her face and her eyes were widened in confusion.

"You look like someone just killed your puppy" Caroline joked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her comment.

* * *

"Tell me again why is there a pregnant werewolf in your mansion if you can barely tolerate her presence?" Marcel asked, taking the glass of bourbon from Klaus as he sat down next to him, waiting for an answer.

He sighed, he knew Marcel just wanted to know, Klaus would know if he was plotting something against him and honestly, if he was planning to kidnap the girl should she be of any relation to his family, he would gladly see her dead, her silent presence was annoying but when her mouth opened, he just wanted to reach in and grab her tongue out of her mouth.

"Her family has gone missing and they were under Elijah's word of protection, we had only realized she was with child a few days after she was brought to the mansion" Klaus replied, he had learnt to lie perfectly from Elijah, hell would freeze over if such a thing existed before he would ever admit this to even his own shadow.

The best lies held the most truth.

Marcel nodded, buying the lie he was told "Elijah hasn't changed a bit, always making deals and keeping to his word, such a nobleman" Marcel joked.

"I agree" said the current bane of his existence with the little pouch to her stomach, solid proof of the child she bared within her.

Marcel stood, walking towards her and taking her hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of her palm "Marcel" he stated "You must be the infamous Hayley"

"I am" she smirked, taking a quick glance at Klaus before turning back to Marcel.

"He has said many things about you, none of them good" he paused as his smirk grew "He never said you were this beautiful" he added, smoothly. Marcel was charming and definitely suave.

"Because beauty such as hers is fleeting" Klaus smirked.

Hayley's lips turned into a frown at his words.

"Oh really, and what of…" he cut her off.

"Finish the sentence and lose your tongue" he growled lowly at her.

She glared at him before leaving the room immediately, leaving Marcel slightly bent over, hand out where her hand was previously occupying and his mouth slightly opened in shock and amusement.

Marcel closed his hand and swiftly stood up straight "You once taught me to treat women as delicate flowers…" he trailed off purposely.

"We have different views, I said delicate flowers" he smirked "Not the venus flytrap" he deadpanned.

Marcel chuckled at his words and Klaus soon joined him "I'll take your word for it" said Marcel.

Their laughter soon died out.

"Where's…" Klaus cut him off.

"I fear the end of that question to have something to do with my dear sister so I'll save you the spit you'd have to waste by asking, we had a little spat, I'm over it, she's not, you know how dramatic my sister can be but she'll be here soon enough."

"She never could stay away from you for too long" Marcel let his words linger in the air before continuing "Unless she's in a box"

"Some of my most cherished moments without my bratty sister whining in my ear" he chuckled before losing his smiles to look at Marcel "I won't get my hopes up if I were you, my sister tends to hold a nasty grudge, one I've been on the receiving end of for quite some time now"

"Trust me, I know, but exactly how mad will she be?" he asked with a tiny laugh "I mean I did give you that dagger to put her down in Chicago all those years ago when she trusted me with it"

Klaus frowned slightly at the memory "Brush up on your Original family knowledge, we do not take kindly to betrayal, you handed the dagger to me forgetting those words and sealing your fate, words of advice friend, accept your fate or she will punish you with it"

"Wise words" he held his drink up in salute before emptying the contents of it down his throat, wincing at the slight burn in his throat.

He heeded his words but longed for her arrival.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath but let it out harshly as she stared at the police car in the road and her front door, hoping it would suck her in.

She held her head up and walked to her door, opening it and entering her home, calling for her mother, she spotted her in the kitchen in her uniform and she hated to have to tell her this but she had to, Rebekah said that she had to, she deserved to know.

Who would think that Rebekah would be the voice of reason?

"Hey mom"

"Hey honey, how was your sleepover with...Rebekah?" she asked a bit hesitantly. She had remembered Caroline calling last night and explaining to her that she was spending the night at Rebekah's, although she was wary about the blonde Original, she trusted her daughter's judgement but she was relieved to see her alive considering whose home she slept in.

"It was nice, we talked, we laughed, we slept it was really nice" Caroline replied because it was true, after their conversation with Elijah, Rebekah had requested her to stay the night and made her see way to it but she never expected Rebekah to act so… human.

"I'm glad, you need some normality to your life considering what you went through" Liz commented with a sad smile.

Stay on topic Caroline!

"Mom, I need to tell you something and I'm not sure you're going to like it"

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Liz asked, approaching Caroline to stand in front of her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Caroline looked down, feeling oddly ashamed to say it to her face.

"There's another reason why I stayed with Rebekah" she started, confidently at first "She said that once they found out about me, Damon might attempt to make me get rid of it even if I don't want to and Elena might not do anything to help me and that's what scares me mom" she was sobbing at this point her mother rubbing her back "I know Elena's humanity is back on and I know she didn't mean to do or say the things she did to me but I don't know her anymore, ever since she turned, she's become a different person and I fear that she might think that getting rid of it is a good thing and it's not, it's never a good thing to get rid of a life" Liz was confused.

"Honey I don't understand…" Liz trailed off while shaking her head.

"I'm….I'm pregnant" she stated, "They might try to kill it or us both in the process and I can't…" she choked on her own words as she sobbed.

"What?" Liz was shocked "How can this happen?"

"Mom, I was a vampire so I had no need for birth control pills then I had just gotten my body back into them a few weeks ago but…" Liz cut her off.

"Those pills take time to adjust to the body" Liz nodded and pulled Caroline into a hug "Oh sweety, Elena won't kill your unborn child for no reason, she loves you, she'll love both of you"

"No mom, she won't" she pried her mother's arms from around her to put them on her side before taking a deep breath, letting out that shaky breath and continuing "Klaus is the father"

That made Liz's frown deepened "What do you mean Klaus is the father?" she paused before continuing "Firstly he's a vampire and secondly the possibility of you even assuming this is if…." she paused as she saw the look of guilt on Caroline face.

"You slept with Klaus" she stated this with no tone at all, as if she held no emotion within her, not even anger.

"Yes and it was my decision"

"When"

That confused Caroline, making her falter in her words.

"What?" she asked.

"When did it happen?" Liz asked more firmly.

Caroline lowered her head "The night I woke up after I was turned"

"He's more of a monster than I thought" Liz said softly "He took advantage of you in a moment of weakness"

Caroline looked up immediately, no longer feeling guilty but angered by her mother's words.

"He did not take advantage of anyone, it was a choice we both made, he made sure I knew what I was about to do and I made my choice, Klaus did not take advantage of me"

"Caroline, why are you defending him?" Liz asked, a tiny bit harshly "He killed so many of your loved ones, your friends family, Rebekah even killed Elena, what would she say about you having sleep-overs with her?"

Caroline was angry now "I am not justifying Rebekah's decisions but Rebekah did something any loving sister would have done for the brother they love and for the remainder of the family she has left, she killed Elena and by extension, killed Alaric, preventing him from taking anymore of our lives. She was still very wrong for killing Elena and I haven't forgotten that, Rebekah has been more of a friend to me than Elena has ever been since she turn her humanity switch back on. I woke up that night, scared of my own heartbeat, I was panicking, alone, cold, sad but Klaus came in and made everything better, no one had even came to visit me that night, not even Elena, I was alone and he was there, making sure I was okay" her voice had slightly elevated when she started with Klaus "Sometimes I felt like he was the only person in Mystic Falls who cared about me" she said that last part softly.

Liz's anger faded at her daughter's words and she raised her hand to wipe the stray tears from her flushed cheeks "I care about you sweetie"

"I know mom, I'm sorry, I know you're trying but he was there for me when no one else was, he made me laugh during one of the most depressing moments in my life, he doesn't judge me, he doesn't see me as a distraction…"

"Shhh, it's okay honey, everything will be alright" she pulled Caroline into a tight hug, one that was well returned as Caroline sobbed into her mother's arms.

"I knew he wanted me to join him in New Orleans but he knew I won't leave my friends so he gave me Tyler's freedom, one Tyler has yet to claim. I refuse to apologize for sleeping with him"

"I will not ask you to, but if you're positive that he's the father…" Caroline cut her off by yanking herself out of her mother's arms.

"What do you mean if I'm positive!" she shrieked "I know who I had sex with, mom!" she added in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't mean it like that Caroline, he's part vampire, this should be impossible…" Caroline cut her off.

"It is possible"

"How?" Liz asked trying to put two and two together. How could a one thousand year old Hybrid procreate?

"Klaus may be part vampire but he's part wolf" Caroline started explaining, "He was born a werewolf and werewolves can procreate"

"Did Bonnie tell you this?" Liz asked.

"Bonnie won't even pick up the phone just to tell us that she's alive!" she exclaimed, turning around and passing a shaky hand through her hair "Rebekah can hear the heartbeat and she knew where Klaus was the night I was turned, all she did was add two and two together, she called Elijah who confirmed that it was possible and he explained it to me"

"So everyone else knows except the father" Liz nodded as if she already knew the answer.

"I asked Elijah to let me tell him myself" Liz nodded and took a deep breath before glancing at the time behind her daughter on the wall, realizing that she had to get back to the station.

"I gotta go sweetie, will you be okay here while I return?" Liz asked.

"Actually Rebekah thinks that to prevent visits from any vampires hearing the heartbeat and asking questions, I stay with her at the mansion" Caroline waited for the giant no and threats to chain her to her bedroom door but none came.

"No" she stated "I would like it if you left Mystic Falls altogether"

"What?" Caroline shrieked with a look of pure horror on her face.

"Its not Elena and the Salvatore brothers that worries me, it's Katherine, she might use it to her advantage against Klaus and the safest thing for you to do is leave" Liz smiled sadly at her "I know you would give your life for your friends Caroline but it's is no longer your life on the line" she looked down to Caroline's still flat belly and the younger blonde followed before looking back at her mother "You have a child to protect" Liz finished.

Caroline took her words into consideration, she was more than ready to fight to stay here with her friends and her mom but she did have another life to take care of now and her mother was right. She could no longer risk her own life because it no longer belonged only to her. A helpless child was growing in her womb and she would do everything in her power to protect him or her.

"Where would I go?" she asked softly.

Liz smiled "I think you already know the answer to that" she paused before adding "No matter what he's done or who he is, every father has the right to know about their child"

* * *

Katherine and Stefan walked alongside one another into the forest, no passing words, no stares but silence and it was maddening to Katherine but she held her tongue and cautioned her mind not to reveal anything he did not need to know.

"Whatever it is you're hiding, I will find out one way or another Katherine" Stefan smiled so calmly "One day you will slip"

"I'm not hiding anything, Silas"

He smiled wickedly "Ah but you are, now tell me, where's Niklaus?"

"I don't know, all I know is that one minute he was in Mystic Falls then the next he left, I didn't question it" Katherine replied firmly.

"I hope you are telling the truth, for your sake, a woman with such talents as yours, it would be a shame if it was parted from this world" and with that, he was gone.

Katherine let out a deep breath and made her way back into town and away from prying minds, she couldn't believe herself, she could have died protecting someone that might not want her anymore, yet it was unconsciously done, she had every intent of telling Silas anything he wanted to know, it was when she realized that if Klaus was to go to hell, Elijah would have followed by Silas's hands as well and as much as she wanted Klaus dead, and she hated to have to admit this to herself, but she would not risk Elijah's life for the sake of her own vengeance.

With that, she made her way into the motel she was staying at just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls and sent word to work up the courage to call Elijah.

* * *

"Niklaus, all I ask is for you to show some sort of kindness to her, you do not have to like her, you cannot continue to threaten her life as if it means nothing" Elijah stressed, he had heard Hayley and Klaus's latest encounter from Haley and his threat to rip her tongue out and he had enough of his temper tantrums, the woman did him nothing but he treated her as if she was the very dirt he walked on. Elijah was hot on his heels down the hallway as he opened the doors to his study and walked in, Elijah still behind waiting for a response.

Klaus chuckled at his choice of words "Her life means nothing and the life growing inside her means much less".

"What causes your distaste, her presence or the life growing inside her?" Elijah asked, standing next to him.

"Both brings a bad taste in my mouth" Klaus spat at him, venom laced in his words.

It was true, he hated the woman more and more everyday that passed by but the bastard growing inside her also made him uneasy. Maybe it was the fear of becoming a father or maybe it was the fear of becoming like Mikael or maybe it was both.

Klaus never had to think about becoming a father because he thought it wasn't possible. Obviously, he was wrong because the woman he hated with a passion was carrying his child in her womb.

Elijah took a deep breath, calming himself and at the thought of Caroline, he smiled, an actual smile, one Klaus hasn't seen in hundreds of years, it made Klaus wonder the reason behind it.

"Do you have a reason for that look on your face?" Klaus asked in an irritated tone.

"No" he replied, the smile still there, he turned and headed for the door, he held his open but turned back to look at his brother "To the horrible people that made you become this person, I wish the worst upon their souls" and with that he left a confused Klaus, even more confused.

* * *

Caroline returns to the mansion and called out Rebekah, she was in front of Caroline in a flash with a lazy smirk on her face and Caroline forgot that she was a vampire and her reflexes made her jump in shock at her presence.

"Human reflexes, Rebekah" Caroline groaned at her, attempting to calm her frantic beating heart.

"Apologies" she mumbled "Did you have a good chat with your mother?"

Caroline pondered on that question for a moment as she moved to Rebekah's side to head to the kitchen "I'm not sure 'good' is the appropriate word"

"Well my day was fantastic, thanks for asking" Rebekah's voice was filled with sarcasm and Caroline rolled her eyes at her words.

"Funny" Caroline commented as she entered the kitchen and went straight to the fridge, she opened it, immediately pulled out an apple, she looked down, saw the blood bags, as much as she was disgusted by drinking blood, she kinda missed it, she felt somewhat normal drinking it at times.

Caroline closed the fridge and leaned against the kitchen counter, staring at the apple, as if examining it closely.

"Do you have Klaus's number?" Caroline suddenly asked, and bit her tongue after the words left her lips, she closed her eyes, awaiting a snarky comment from Rebekah.

"Finally ready to confess your sins?" Rebekah smirked, leaning against the archway of the kitchen.

Same old Rebekah...she shook her head internally.

"I'm serious…" Caroline trailed off in a whiny voice as she opened her eyes.

"Yes I do but I'm not giving it to you"

Caroline gaped at her in shock "What?"

"I'd rather you go to New Orleans and tell him yourself" she said "With my company of course" she added.

"I will not…" Caroline paused as she saw the rise of one of Rebekah's eyebrow and a smirk on her lips as if she knew that Caroline was about to tell a lie when it dawned on her.

"You were listening to my private conversation with my mother?" Caroline shrieked as she threw the unbitten apple at Rebekah who caught it easily and took a bite, a smug smile on her lips as she chewed.

"Yes" she replied, not even attempting to lie "While I will ignore your comments about me for the time being your mother is right, you need to leave Mystic Falls as soon as possible, at least for a while"

"Rebekah I can't just up and leave, I have my mom here, what if something happens to her and what about my friends, I can't just…" Rebekah cut her off.

"The same friends who you now currently doubt their loyalty and love for you, we are talking about the same friends right?" Rebekah's face held no humor now.

"It doesn't matter what they've done or what we think they might do, they are still my friends and I can't just leave them without saying goodbye"

"Write them a letter, hell I don't know but you know that Liz is right, that this is right, you have to leave, for both your sakes"

Caroline realized that Rebekah was right, she could no longer risk her life for her friends, because her life no longer belonged to her and she needed to think about the child now, and it was safest away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

Caroline and Liz had allowed Rebekah to compel her mother while she packed some of her clothing with her and left with a goodbye hug from Caroline. They left the letters with Liz to give to Elena and Bonnie, should they come looking for her briefly explaining a reason for leaving and not to come looking for her, as she entered the car with Rebekah and headed out of Mystic Falls, Caroline then wondered why Rebekah was not heading to the airport.

"Because we're driving there" Rebekah replied as if it was not crazy, because it was.

"But if we take the plane, it would take 3 hours to get there" Caroline stated, staring at the side of Rebekah's face.

"If I had took our family Jet it would have taken us 30 minutes to get there as well" Rebekah smirked which made Caroline's eyes widen.

"Why are we driving all the way there?" Caroline shrieked.

"Because I need to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out or whatever on a plane filled with people" Rebekah replied.

"What is so bad that you have to make us wait almost 18 hours to get to our destination?"

Rebekah took a glance at Caroline to find her with a waiting look on her face.

"You remember Hayley right?" Rebekah asked.

"The werewolf slut, of course" Caroline spat, which told Rebekah that there was no love lost there.

"Well…"

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

"He did what?" Caroline half yelled, half shrieked, shaking all over, her head was filling with images of a pregnant Haley in his arms, Hayley batting her eyelashes at him, Hayley on top of him, in bed with him… she wanted to rip the car apart but circumstance would not allow her, why was she so angry at her, at him, at them both, she holds no claim to him, they slept together once.

Which he also did with Hayley

She was now pregnant with his child…

So was Hayley.

Ugh! The very thought of him and her in the same house sickened her.

"Would you calm down, I can feel the hate and anger on you already, its making me wary" Rebekah snapped at her.

"Calm down!?" Caroline shouted. "How can I calm down, he got that bitch pregnant!"

"He got you pregnant to, should I refer to you as a bitch as well?" Rebekah smirked but Caroline shot her a glare and the smirk fell off her face immediately.

"So not the time" Caroline scolded "My point is that he claims to 'fancy' me yet he slept with that whore" Caroline growled.

"Caroline, you do realize that you hold no claim over him and he is free to do as he chooses right?" Rebekah asked softly with a hint of mocking in her tone.

"I know that." Caroline said defensively.

"Do you? I mean, my brother may be a biggest ass on the planet but even I think it was incredibly low of him to sleep with the enemy..." Caroline cut her off.

"Can we not talk about this?" Caroline asked in a whiny tone, she didn't want to get too many visuals and waste what amount of food she did manage to eat throughout the chaos.

"You started it, I'm just saying that just because he slept with her, doesn't mean his affections have changed, it just means the bitch caught him at a moment of weakness" Rebekah spat out the last of her words as if it was acid to her lips.

"Wait, when did they…" she didn't even want to finish the sentence, fear of messing with Rebekah's mini-van of course.

"Well I saw her enter the mansion with Nik a few days after we came back from the island" Rebekah replied, Caroline had a look of realisation on her face and Rebekah knew she must have said something to him before then to have made him do what he did.

"Niklaus's greatest weakness is not love but his impulsiveness, he does things without thought and when he does regain it, he tends to pay for his actions" there was a tiny smirk on Rebekah's face as she said those words, one Caroline didn't miss.

"Why is there a smirk on your face?" Caroline asked, fighting her own smile.

Rebekah's smirk widened as she turned to face Caroline while driving "I suppose seeing Nik suffer from being denied of your affections is punishment enough"

* * *

Bonnie stood in front of Caroline's house with a smile and silent tears streaming down her face, a smile on her face but sorrow of her own death in her unbeating heart.

Bonnie knew why Caroline had to leave and she knew Rebekah was right, Elena has too much for Klaus to see past this and she was glad that Caroline was no longer in danger but she feared that her friends might be because of Silas.

"Such a saddening sight to see loved ones leave your side" said Kol who was now standing next to her. She hated that he would pop up when he chose, sometimes he could be the most annoying person on the planet.

Sometimes.

"What do you want Kol?" she snapped, furiously wiping the tears away and turning around sharply and began walking away.

"I'm bored here, I want to be alive again and I know you want to be alive as well" Bonnie stopped in her tracks and tensed. Yes, she wanted to return to the land of the living, but she no longer had expression on the other side nor dark magic and the spirits wouldn't allow her to leave with their magic, she was stuck there until she could move on and how could she when she was worried about her friends all the time.

"It doesn't matter Kol, I don't have enough power, the spirits won't help and I rather stay dead than have you seeking revenge against my friends" she continued walking at the end of her speech but Kol followed.

"What if I swear not to harm a hair on their pretty little heads?" Kol smirked as she whipped around at his words.

She stared at him, he looked hot, no doubt, he was an Original for god sakes. His hair was well cut, a welcomed changed from the last time she saw him and his skin did have its color back, he looked like a man, his facial expression seemed genuine but even something as innocent as a rose could shed blood because of the thorns it had.

"It doesn't matter anyways, like I said, I don't have enough power to even bring myself back. Much less an Original" she mumbled under her breath.

"What if I told you where you can get enough power to resurrect an army if you so wish it?" he smirked at her now intrigued expression.

* * *

**So please leave reviews, we really enjoyed reading all of your reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Revenge

**Hello, another update because I had some inspiration from the premiere of other the Originals and The Vampire Diaries!**

**We are, blown away by the response of this fic and we would just like to answer to some of the detailed reviews because I love you all for all the love!**

**Firstly, we love Rebekah and Caroline but its not all going to be rainbows and sunshines, for the time being, they have a common enemy, Hayley.**

**SushiLovesWitlock: **_Its not wrong, even I'm still waiting for the gun to be triggered in my face with the flag 'Bang' on it as well, but let's hope for the best here!_

**Onceuponatimeships: **_We'll all have to see now won't we?_

**AvalonTheLadyKiller:**_ I love your review and we're looking forward for more, I love Kennett even though there has been no sort of relationship with them in the series, it would have helped us all to learn more of Kol's background, We all have to remember that even though Elijah breathes to see his brother happy, Rebekah loved him the most out of all and regardless of what he's done to her, she genuinely wants to see him happy. As regards to information about the child, we have a surprise for you all for that._

**Midnightshadowofdarkness: **_Katherine I believe genuinely loves Elijah, but she's only knows how to survive, she's been doing so since she was banished from her home town and exiled to England, she doesn't know yet how to stop running but we'll be seeing more of Kalijah in this chapter._

**Naalinaali: **_Your imagination is dark, I like it but unfortunately no, you'll see what Kol meant in this chapter._

**Dhh: **_All will be revealed with time, have patience, she may be having his child, she may not, who knows...oh wait...us :)_

**Thanks for all the love and demands for updates, you guys are awesome!**

**On with the chapter :)**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Klaus lay back on his bed, his eyes were closed and his entire upper body was exposed. He wore is a pair of jeans and shoes and his hands were spread on each side of the bed as he lay in the middle. His thoughts were on her all the time now, as if his thoughts were telling him something, and it kept repeating that night over and over again, it was quite the torture, to taste something so sweet only to wake and realize that you may never taste something as sweet as that ever again, all because he had to use her of all the women on the planet, of all of Mystic Falls, regardless of how small the town was, he had to pick the woman that Caroline disliked, she'd only hate him more when she found out that the she-wolf was pregnant with his child.

Now he felt like he had taken one step forward to winning her affections only to be pushed two steps back.

He could no longer ask her to join him in New Orleans for many reasons…

One reason, was his agreement with the witches to take Marcel down. Klaus didn't want Caroline to get caught in the crossfire in this silent war and he would do everything in his power to make sure that the girl he loved was not known as "collateral damage". Klaus knew the consequences if Marcel caught him in the act. He would take Caroline and kill her right in front of him and he was not going to let that happen. Even the witches were a danger to Caroline. Sophie Devereaux was a witch, and a powerful one at that. The Original Hybrid knew that Sophie would cast some voodoo spell on Caroline and he didn't want that. Especially, since she was in such a delicate state. Caroline was human which meant that she was defenseless against the Supernatural creatures that prowled the Earth.

Then there was Hayley.

He could spit out her name and it would describe just the reason why he didn't want Caroline anywhere near her.

He knew he couldn't blame Hayley for the predicament they pulled themselves in, she had given him a choice, she offered, he took it rather than turning it down and now he was paying the consequences, out of impulse, his decision has put him in a position where he could no longer expect Caroline's affections nor did he deserve them. Klaus should've been smart. He shouldn't have slept with the she-wolf… Klaus was angry because he submitted to Hayley in his moment of weakness, but truthfully he was just thinking about his blonde angel that brought out the soft side in him.

All he had of Caroline was that one night, where no one mentioned what he had done, where they had just enjoyed each other's company, laughed, shared stories, even gotten to know more about each other, then there was the kiss, the first one was his doing, he had caught her by surprise but was more surprised she didn't pull away, it did cause her to ask him to leave, in a subtle way of course, which then led to the kiss, the kiss that led from one thing to another, he didn't stop her, as much as his head near begged him too, she didn't stop him which his hands were grateful for. They were just enjoying one another and when that night was over, Klaus knew that he would never forget. Even as a weak human, Caroline was his greatest lover. Klaus has had many different women throughout the centuries: from princess's to noblewomen to commoners. Klaus had them all, human, vampire, werewolf, and what ever else prowled the Earth at that time and yet Caroline was his greatest lover. She had a certain innocence to her even though she was quite experienced. Klaus hated knowing that other men have touched his Caroline… Hopefully, his touch would spoil the other men's touches that would be in her future.

The door to his room opened roughly and he heard the sound of heels enter his room, he would think it was Rebekah, because she was the only person that could do that and still live to see the next pair of heels they would wear but he was hoping for a chance to at least attempt to take the little lost wolf's life out of anger and not have Elijah completely blame him for it.

"You better be blonde and bratty or leave before I rip the very limbs that aid in your wish to tempt me into killing you" he said, calmly, not even bothering to open his eyes to see who it was, because he knew he would just be angrier if it was her there.

"I'm doing to the doctors to get checked out, Sophie's orders and I need vampire leverage" Hayley stated, her arms folded across her chest, waiting patiently for him to even flinch.

"Find someone else to go with you, go yourself, I don't care…" he trailed off purposely "Maybe Marcel might find you and kill you himself and I won't have to get my hands dirty of your blood" he smirked, which was the first movement that he has shown ever since the annoying she-wolf barged into his bedroom.

"If you think having some miracle baby inside me is fun, guess what, its not, I don't want this but these witches aren't giving me a choice and you aren't helping the situation either" Hayley sneered.

Klaus opened his eyes then and sat up, he stood and walked across to her only to be face to face with the current bane of his existence

"If you like, I can end your misery" Klaus whispered lowly.

"You will do no such thing" said the firm voice behind them. Hayley turned around while Klaus sighed heavily and looked up.

"Pity, it'd do us both a favour" he turned around and walked back over to his bed "Now both of you leave my room and close the door behind you"

They both looked as he went back to the exact same position he was in before his threat. They then turned to each other before Elijah put out his hand and Hayley gratefully took it before they both left the room, Elijah closed the door behind him.

* * *

Elijah had compelled the nurse to hold off on any paper work and never to remember their presence there before he stood outside in the waiting room to his own thoughts on a 500 year old doppelganger he was missing.

He would never say this out loud but to give up his one chance at true happiness clawed him from the inside out. Klaus wasn't grateful to him. The impeccably dressed Original wanted his brother to be happy. He wanted to make it up to him for what he didn't do all those years ago.

He could still here Klaus' cry in his ears:

"Help me" he said when Mikael was chaining him onto the wood.

Elijah loved his brother with a fierce passion. His mind told him to leave the Hybrid be but his heart told him the opposite. He knew that his brother had a chance. A chance at redemption and he wasn't about to take that chance away from him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring He pulled it out of his jacket and answered it immediately.

"Rebekah, what news of Miss Forbes do you have for me?" he asked, not bothering with the pleasantries.

"Elijah, unlike you, I'm not that old so please call me Caroline" that was not Rebekah.

His facial expression was of a stunned expression at the blatant jest at his age from her but he shouldn't have expected less, his brother did know how to pick his women.

"Apologies, I assume my sister does not know of this conversation?"

"She knows but she's preparing herself to meet some Marcel guy, something like that"

Elijah sighed and dropped his head, the man his sister chose at times were of unique qualities, a hunter, a Salvatore, Marcel…

"I'm calling to tell you that we're here and Rebekah keeps telling me to be vague, something about eyes and ears everywhere"

"She speaks the truth, I assume Rebekah told you about the …" what was that word he was looking for.

"You mean the werewolf slut that Klaus slept with out of anger towards me and she's now carry another one of his magical miracle babies, Rebekah thought I'd go crazy on a plane so we had a road trip" she spoke in fake excitement which amused him to no end.

"I wouldn't put it in so many words but yes, you've met her?" he asked.

"Another conversation for another time, right now, she thinks its best we travel at night in a place crawling with vampires rather than during the day and just to be clear, I want my own room" with that she hung up, leaving an amused Elijah to remove the phone from his ear, already excited for the night's events. He made move to place the phone back in his jacket when it rang again, he looked at the caller ID and sighed heavily.

He pressed the answer button and placed the phone by his ear.

"Katerina" he stated.

"Elijah" she mocked and Elijah sighed, he wasn't in the mood for her jests.

"What is your reason for calling Katarina?" his tone held no room for any pleasantries or niceties.

But she wasn't being cooperative "Who put you in a grumpy mood?"

"Katerina…" he warned.

"Fine grumpy, Silas is looking for Klaus"

"He has not been taken care of?" Elijah asked, shocked by the fact that this person still walks among the living.

"He somehow broke the spell, I don't know look all I know is that he's looking for Klaus and he cornered me for answers" she explained.

He was silent, thinking about her words and coming to the conclusion that she must have told him where his brother was.

"I didn't tell him you idiot" she scoffed "Must you always think the worst of me" it was a rhetorical question but still he felt the need to answer.

"Because you care for no one but yourself, Katerina" Elijah simply replied, finally taking a seat but he was curious "Why didn't you tell him where Niklaus was, you would rid the world of him and finally be free"  
"I do want Klaus dead but not at your expense" she paused, the shock was evident on his face "I meant what I said to you when I handed you the cure Elijah, I fear for your life, not Klaus's" she then hangs up, leaving a happy Original, much more happier.

* * *

"Kol!" she calls, wandering around his mansion, searching every room but not able to find him, she's been searching everywhere, Elena's, The Salvatore's, Lockwood Mansion, even at Caroline's but he seems nowhere to be found so she headed to the one place he could be, the Mikaelson mansion.

"Looking for me darling" his voice was behind her and she spun to see a smirking Kol in front of her.

"Kol…" he cut her off.

"You've been saying my name all day and let me just say, it sounds amazing coming from your beautiful lips" his last words coming out in a whisper.

She ignored his obvious flirt "You told me you knew where I can get enough power to bring us back to life, what is it?"

"Such fiery green eyes…" he trailed off in a whisper "You'd make one hell of a vampire"

"Kol…" Bonnie warned, losing her patience with him.

"A little phoenix" he whispered, glancing at her from head to toe, from the curve of her body to the beauty of her face and soul "I like my women sexy and feisty"

She unconsciously blushes, not having been called sexy before and to have those words said to her with such a voice leaves her slightly swooning.

She was knocked into reality when she saw the doors opened and in came Stefan, but it didn't feel like him.

Kol got the same feeling she had about him as well.

"You got that feeling too?" Kol asked as he stared at Stefan as he looks around the room.

"It looks like Stefan but…" she trails off, watching him intently as he ransack the place looking for something.

Kol walked towards Stefan, placing a hand on him only to retract it as if he had burn him, Kol backed away from him, standing next to Bonnie.

"That's Silas" Kol's hoarse voice croaked.

"That's impossible…." she froze when she remembered something, something that had completely slipped her mind.

"Oh my god, when I died, the magic that kept him captive wore off"

"The worst part, I don't think he's hiding his face anymore" Kol said wondering what Silas could be looking for.

"You mean Silas is Stefan?" Bonnie asked as if the thought alone was ridiculous.

"No, its much worse, they're doppelgangers" Kol said with finality as he followed Silas into the ballroom area, wondering what he was looking for.

"That letter has to be here somewhere, I have to know where they are" Silas said to himself and Kol and Bonnie were both confused, but then Kol remembered seeing an abandon letter for Klaus addressed from Katherine about some witches conspiring against him in New Orleans.

His eyes widen in realisation at what he was looking for.

"He's looking for Klaus" Kol flashed into the parlour room and saw the letter folded and untouched by anyone, he stared at it, not hard just enough to start a tiny flame, the minute the fire appeared on it, Silas entered the room, Kol strengthened the fire on the letter, causing it to burn the letter to a crumped crisp waste by the time Silas got near it and he sighed in relief.

Silas growled at no one, just lost his chance at finding Klaus, he kicked the table the letter once lay upon, causing it to tumble to the floor. Bonnie stood there shocked at what Kol did, he made the letter burst into flames, with his eyes, he had magic, her magic wouldn't even work among the living and he managed to set a paper on fire.

"Kol, how in the hell did you do that?" Bonnie near shrieked at him, causing her to clamp her hands over her mouth in a fail attempt being heard, which she now realizes is ridiculous seeing that she's dead and on the other side.

"No one can hear us darling" he smirked and turned around to reveal that smirk on his face "Here, on the other side, I have the magic that was taken from me when I turned into a vampire a thousand years ago"

Bonnie was confused, what did he mean it was taken from him, unless…

"Wait, you were a witch when you were human?" he asked but his smirk only grew in size at her words.

"I prefer the term, warlock" he grinned, revelling in her shocked expression, he loved having his magic back, he felt complete with it, he was thinking of stay on the other side with it and taunting his enemies with it but after hearing about Caroline's pregnancy, he really wanted to be there to greet the newest member of the family more than having his magic.

* * *

Katherine smirked as Damon rounded the corner to enter his parlour room only to spot her drinking his 'Salvatore Special' and watching him with a smirk on her face. She always loved the element of surprise and being a vampire gave her that, she was extremely glad Caroline had pushed her out of the way, because if she hadn't she would have been weak and pathetic as she is right now, she hasn't seen her in a while now that she's been thinking about it but she has more important matters to discuss.

"Its been a long summer Damon" the look on his face as priceless, as if he had seen a ghost, she hoped he really didn't think she would just up and leave as soon as possible, did he?

"What are you doing here Katherine?" he asked with a signature Damon smirk on his face as he entered the room, heading straight for the tumbler to pour himself a drink.

"I'm leaving" she stated "But I thought I'd come by to give you a heads up on Silas" at the name, Damon paused, the liquid that was on its way from the glass into his mouth rushed back down into the glass as he removed it from his lips.

"Silas has been taken care of by Bonnie…"he was cut off.

"Funny you should mention her, and where is she during these happy times?" Katherine asked smugly.

"She's travelling the world with her mother…" he was cut off, again.

"Funny you should mention that as well, I saw Mother Bennett a few days ago, she knows nothing of Bonnie's whereabouts"

"Bitch" Bonnie spat, standing next to Damon, staring at Katherine with utter disgust.

"Someone's lying, either Bonnie, or her mother" Damon spoke.

"I don't care, it's none of my business, all I know is that the man you claim to be your brother throughout the summer is actually Silas and guess what, it's his real face, he claims that Stefan is his doppelganger, a shadow self that just so happened to run into me and was turned" his face was of pure shock and confusion but she continued "He's looking for Klaus and I am warning you Damon, tell him nothing because if you do, you will have a family of Originals to answer to" she put her glass down before moving to exit the room but she stopped next to him and turned her face to look at the side of his face as he stared forward "And I will help them, so word of advice, do not think about it nor say it and you're golden" and with that she left, leaving a confused Salvatore in her wake.

* * *

Liz looks up and shows a small smile to a welcomed face she hasn't seen all summer and a dear friend of Caroline's.

"Hey, look who's back" she says.

Stefan smiled "Look who's ah, eating her feelings" he replies, motioning the food in front of her.

She looks down sadly "Yea, just dropped the girls off at Whitmore".

"Ah" was Stefan's response.

"Join me as I drown my sorrow in comfort food" she says in a flat tone as she gestured to the seat in front of her.

He takes a seat and grab her empty styrofoam cup before sitting and pulling the lid off. He takes out a knife out of his pocket and grabs Liz's hand who's now alarmed and a little shocked at Stefan's actions.

"What are you doing?" she asks in an alarmed tone, her heartbeat picking up slightly.

"I'm outing myself as Not-Stefan" he cuts her wrist "Obviously, don't be afraid, don't move"

Liz thoughts alarmed her to alarm anyone but suddenly, she felt the need to obey, somewhere in the back of her mind, she was screaming at herself to alarm someone but the more dominating part said to obey, obey with every fibre of your body and she did and she didn't have to look into his eyes, and she knew she was on vervain yet he was able to compel her regardless, at least she remembers being compelled now.

"What's happening?" she asked anyways.

He ignored her question "We've met before, actually. When I was appearing as your daughter, and I bashed your head in? Does that ring any bells?" he asked, leaning forward and looking right at her.

"Silas" she stated, there was no shock, no surprise on her face, maybe it was the compulsion or maybe she wasn't that much afraid of him as she thought she would have been.

"Indeed. I am a two thousand year old immortal that Caroline and her friends thought they got rid of" he smiled.

"Are you… appearing to me as Stefan?" she asks and she's genuinely shocked at herself for not ready to run like hell at this point.

"Well… yes and no. This is my true form and Stefan is my doppelganger" he looked at her now and looked straight into her mind, noting that she was confused "You're confused. I know that because I can read your thoughts. Its understandable, I mean, I've been a little cryptic lately" he stated, in pure sarcasm.

"What's with the knife? Most vampires go straight for the neck" she asked and he scoffed in disgust.

"Ugh, please Liz" he said in a know-it-all tone "I came first" he said with pride "Vampires are nothing more than a disgusting perversion of me. I'm unkillable, I'm immortal and I'm psychic, and to function I need human blood" his voice turned into a different tone, one of command and force "but don't ever call me a vampire" he ended with a smile before he then removes her wrist from over the cup "Cheers" he drinks from the cup, "Ahh" he smiles, then looks at Liz, scans her thoughts, nothing of Klaus's whereabouts and a confusing mess about his own daughter's location, as if she knows but has been compelled to forget and obviously not think about it, which meant that whoever had compelled her, knew of him.

"Where's Klaus?" he asked.

"I don't know, he just left and never came back" she replied, still surprised at herself, but maybe it was the compulsion.

"Oh come on, no one knows where he is, he wouldn't just up and leave with the rest of his siblings, surely Caroline would know, Klaus is in love with her, he would have extended an invitation to her…" he trailed off as the thought of asking her outright instead of reading the mess that is her mind.

"Liz, where's Caroline?" he asked so sweetly, for a moment she had almost forget he was silent, almost, he's moves to clean off her wound ever so gently.

"I don't know" she replied firmly, the compulsion taking over.

"I know you believe that you don't know but really you do and was compelled to forget" he corrected her and attempts to scan her thoughts again but the compulsion placed on her was done obviously by a strong vampire, someone almost equally as strong as him. He's finished and dropped the cotton to the table before looking up.

"Unfortunately I can see that whoever compelled you was almost as strong as me which then tells me that it was one of the Originals and I can't break through the compulsion so you can't help me find what I'm looking for. So, all you need to remember, Liz is that Stefan stopped by to say 'hello'" he then looked into his eyes, allowing the compulsion to take over.

He put the lid back on the cup as his words take effect on Liz.

"She smiled a small smile "Call your friends Stefan, Let' em know you're okay?" she asks and doesn't know why she said that to begin with.

"Will do, Sherriff" he saluted, before getting up and walking away.

He needed to find Klaus and to find him, it seems he needed to find Caroline, which also seemed to have vanished from Mystic Falls. He was also particularly curious as to the giant secret she was compelled to either forget or not mention or think about, it seemed that whatever it was, made her decide to leave altogether.

He decided that he'll go to the one person that might at least know what Caroline is, so he'll know where Caroline is.

* * *

Elena smiles at her mother and father's tombstone, allowing one tiny tear to trickle down her cheek and a sad smile to grace her lips. She then walks over to Alaric's grave, Jenna's grave, John's grave and even Isobel's grave, the woman was never much of a mother to her but in the end, she was a good person.

"Hey" she heard a familiar voice behind her and she turns, a smile tugs at the corner of her lips as she sees Stefan smiling at her. She approaches him slowly and hugs him, one he gladly returns, as he searches her mind for any useful information and found none, which was odd considering at least she would know where Caroline was, if not Klaus, or even Rebekah, the Originals couldn't have possibly just up and leave without saying anything to anyone. He needed to find Klaus, and by extension, the werewolf.

"You've lost so many people" he said softly, smiling at her. She returns it.

"I have" she agrees and turns to look at their graves from a distance "Two mothers, two fathers, an aunt, a guardian, a friend, all because of the doppelganger" her voice broke a little at the word and he couldn't help but picture the irony of the situation.

"Hey" he rests a hand on her shoulder "It's not your fault" she smiles sadly at his words and turns back to face him.

"When did you get back?" she asked, shrugging off all the sadness.

"This morning, actually, I went to look for Caroline but Liz says she's not in town, you happen to know where she is?" he asked.

"She left a note stating she was leaving town for a while to visit some friends and will be back when she can, she never said exactly where she was going though" she replied, as if wondering herself.

He smiled at her but in his head, he was getting much more impatient than ever.

* * *

Tyler had finally found some alone time, it was like a gift from whatever god was up there, between gathering all the wolves he can, training them on how to bare the pain of the transformation and making sure Klaus had kept his word to Caroline and not hunting him down, he had very little time to himself and now that he had some sort of time to make a small phone call, one he's been planning to make for months now and has only found the time to do it now.

He dialled her number and waited for her to answer, the fear of not being able to do what he was about to do creeped in, thinking that he won't be able to when he hears that voice, the cheer in the tone, the smile he can imagine on her lips and then and there he would not have been able to do what needs to be done.

Thankfully he got her voicemail and decided that at least this way she can't attempt to kill him because he might actually allow her to.

"Hey, Caroline. I've put a lot of thought into this, and decided to defer school for now. This werewolf pack I'm helping... they need me. I know it's lame to do this over the phone, but I figure this way it's harder for you to kill me. I'm really, really sorry, Care... but this is important" and he hung up, allowing the message to send and a sigh left his lips, because after the crime he had done, he knew it would be only a matter of time before she found out and she deserved better than a scumbag like him at this point.

"Tyler" he spun around and clutched the phone in his hand as he faced with one of the women in the pack, May "Can you show us how to properly stake a vampire again, they think I'm doing it wrong and you know what happens when I get into an argument" she sighed in a way that even the gods knew what happens when she gets into an argument and he shook his head but the smile was there and he stretched his hand forward, urging her to go on and he'll follow.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're so far from the French Quarter where we are suppose to be going again?" Caroline asked, tired of just sitting or lying on a bed all day. She needed to get out, get some fresh air, see some people, eat some food and not a freaking apple for christ sakes, she hated this room, being here with no one to talk to because Rebekah had to make sure that no one knew they were here all day. Whatever mess Klaus pulled himself in, she knew it was serious.

"The French Quarter is occupied by vampires, Caroline, lots of them, they can be free here, be what they are, jump from buildings, feed, mostly on each other, party, its been going on for years now, trust me, when they see fresh meat, they'll try to kill you regardless of whether you're pregnant or not and if they see you with me, they'll start asking questions, none that neither I, Elijah or Nik is looking forward to answering" Rebekah explained as she gathered what clothing they had unpacked into a small bag to be ready to head to the mansion.

"Which is why we're travelling at night, because vampires won't attack at night when they're free from burden that is the sun"

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her obvious sarcasm "Don't get cocky after that slip of tongue with Elijah this morning" she could feel the smile on Caroline as if she was recalling everything in her head "I will admit, it was funny"

Caroline smiled and fell back into the bed as she sighed heavily and asked because any sane person would ask this question "Why are you being nice to me and helping me?"

That causes Rebekah to freeze in her position and remind herself that she had actually asked her that question, the question she's been asking herself for a while now, why was she helping this girl, she means nothing to her.

But the child does.

And maybe Caroline isn't completely horrible to be around at times, maybe.

"Believe it or not, you're not horrible company" Rebekah said after her inner monologue and she had an 'are you kidding me' tone of voice to her words.

"And as much as I hate my brother right now, I also love him with equal measure and I will aid in hand to see him happy so that he doesn't rub his misery on everyone else, mainly me" she continued and turned around as a smirk played on her lips "Nik despises Hayley and makes attempt on her life as much as he can, not that I blame him, someone like her, you tend to lose your temper at times…" she trailed off purposely "They will not give him what you and your child can"

"Don't worry dear, I may be waving the white flag now but when the child is born I can assure you that the bitch will be back" her smile held some playful qualities, some sarcasm and maybe a bit of sincerity.

"Ditto" was Caroline's response with a smile of her own "So we'll be heading to the mansion tonight then?"

"Yup" she replied, popping the 'p' "Oh how I dread returning to The French Quarter" he sighed dramatically.

For this Caroline was confused but she was absolutely sure Rebekah would be glad to see her brother regardless of their actions, so what or who was she avoiding?

* * *

Elijah entered his brother's room rather boldly and in a very chipper mood, knowing that at anytime, he will actually see what kind of effect this woman had on his brother was something to look forward to, of that he was certain.

Then there was Katherine's words, they left him a bit stunned and dare he saw slightly happy, he had thought of calling her but decided against it, he couldn't believe her words just yet, they were reassuring but he swore to himself that night she handed him the cure that he would not put himself in such a position again.

"Elijah, did you want something or do you usually come here to flee to your thoughts?" Klaus asked sarcastically as he lay on his bed sketching in his sketch book.

Elijah just shook his head with a smile on his face as he moved from the doorway to sit on his bed and just stare at Klaus with that smile on his face that has Klaus currently distracted from sketching another one of his portraits of Caroline.

"You have something to discuss with me?" Klaus asked, slightly annoyed.

"No" he simply replied, he looked around, taking a deep breath and letting it out before facing his brother who is awaiting a reason for a visit.

"I received an interesting phone call today, it seems that Silas still runs loose and is searching for you"

"Why would he be looking for me?" Klaus asked "Well why isn't he here then?"

"Katerina told me…" he was cut off.

"Ah, another one of Katarina's attempt to win her freedom, but brother, maybe you should think of the fact that she must have told him where we are already" Klaus's smirk was deadly.

"She didn't tell him and I'm not exactly sure why" Elijah spoke "I also received an interesting phone call today"

Klaus had little patience for his brother's dramatic pauses and sentences "Out with it"

"Well at first I assumed it was Rebekah, it was her phone that called me, but imagine my surprise when I hear Caroline Forbes calling for you"

At the sound of her name, Klaus's head shot up from his sketch pad and his eyes were wide, sparkling and above all, hopeful "Caroline called you?"  
Elijah raised his eyebrow but before he could continued, his phone vibrated from his pants pocket, he pulled it out and saw a message, he opened it and smiled widely at it before looking up "We have guests, Niklaus"

Elijah had flashed out of the room at once, Klaus was extremely confused, his brother was smiling, much more brighter than the time he was talking to him about the child.

He shakes his head and stands from his bed, shirtless again and goes for a drink from the tumbler standing opposite his bed.

* * *

He opens the door to reveal his impatient sister and smiling Caroline, the girl was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but he was skeptical about his brother's feelings for her, for one, she seems to be a sweet girl, a huge change from the women he would normally surround himself with, he knew she was a vampire but does not feed from others and she constantly gets herself captured, but he suppose there's more than meets the eyes with this girl. He listened and sure enough, the tiny but fast pounding of a little heartbeat masked behind her heartbeat and he smiled, it sounded strong and healthy.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at her for the remainder of the night or are you going to allow us in?" Rebekah snapped at him, causing him to peel his eyes away from her to give his sister a 'are you kidding me' look, in which she raised an eyebrow at him. He opened the doors wider to allow them both to enter and he watched as the girl's eyes grew big from admiring the interior.

"This is much better than the mansion back in Mystic Falls" she said in awe, taking in everything, it was a bit dull compared to her vampire senses but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"Niklaus had the house built a long time ago when we first moved here, it was recently renovated to suit the timeline" Elijah stated.

"It's beautiful" he breathed.

"Where's Nik?" Rebekah asked, and the guy they were waiting for entered the room, a glass in his hand, shirtless and shocked, as Elijah and Rebekah watched him intently, relishing in his reaction, the glass he had in his hand seemed to move in slow motion, it slipped out of his hand and crashed on the floor, Elijah's mouth hung open slightly and his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner, now questioning his brother's actual affections for this girl, the glass had broke on the floor, spilling his drink, but he didn't care, she was here.

In New Orleans

In The French Quarter

In his mansion

With him.

"Caroline?"

* * *

Bonnie is standing in the town square, admiring the peace that comforts Mystic Falls and the smiles and laughter around her, she remembered when Mystic Falls once felt like this to her, a small town filled with happy people, like one big happy family, until vampires came along, but she supposed if Stefan and Damon hadn't shown up, then Klaus and the Originals would have and most of them who are alive right now would probably be dead.

She smiles proudly as her father gets up on stage and addresses the town from the stage as she stands among them, invisible to everyone around her, stuck on the other side, with an annoying and now powerful Original.

"I hope everyone enjoyed the party?" he asked through the microphone, the crowd cheers in reply and he smiles sadly.

"It is- it is truly great to have an end-of-summer tradition. My daughter has her own end-of-summer tradition of over-indulging in the cotton candy" the crowd erupted in laughter as well as Bonnie who's eyes were already glistening with tears at the bittersweet moment of it all "Now she's off travelling the world and sending her old man postcards from all her great adventures. Family is one of our core values in Mystic Falls. It's what this block party celebrates. Family as community-" he stopped mid-sentence when he spotted Stefan on the stage "Stefan?"

"Do you mind if I say a few words?" he asked, pointing to the mike.

"Maybe, when we're done here" Rudy replies calmly but Silas was now getting impatient with the man.

"I'll take it from here, Mayor" Silas said firmly, staring into his eyes, allowing his mind control to affect him. He stepped back and allowed Silas to step forward to the mike as Bonnie watched the entire scene in front of her, fearful for her father's life.

"Oh my god" she says.

"You're probably wondering how I did that. Well, it's pretty basic mind control. But, until now, it's been fairly limited to one person at a time" he paused for the dramatic effect "But this summer, I have consumed an immeasurable amount of blood, and I've felt myself getting stronger and stronger every day. And I started to wonder, what are the limits to my powers? How many people can I influence? Two? Ten? An entire town square?" he was suddenly annoyed at the fact that they were too busy being shocked to let him speak "Everyone stop talking"

Suddenly, as they are now under his control, they all fall silent in heed to his words.

"Well that worked" he smirked to himself before continuing "Now let's try this: No one make a sound or move a muscle"

The entire square fell even more quiet and now no one was moving at all.

Silas walks over to the mayor onstage, pulls out his knife and slits his throat, Bonnie screams in agony, unheard by everyone, she had just witnessed her father being murdered in front of her eyes, not even able to fight for his own life as it leaves his eyes. She runs to the stage and crouches over his body, sobbing as she watches him die, right in front of her eyes, she screams louder in agony and sadness, she had just lost her father, by an immortal two thousand year old vampire and she can't do anything about it because she's dead. Kol took that moment to appear, after hearing her cries, he knows that nothing can hurt her here but that cannot be said for her loved ones, as he neared the stage where she sat, balling her eyes out, there lay a man, a man he recognizes as her father, his throat was slit and Silas stood on the stage with the weapon used in his hand.

"Bonnie, I know you can hear me, I may not be able to see you but I know you're there, you destroyed my one chance to find what I'm looking for, don't make me kill unnecessarily, if you stay out of my business, I'll stay away from your friends, let this be a warning" Silas spoke, to no one in particular before addressing the stage once more "You won't remember what just happened or this conversation, he just dropped dead with no explanation on his wound, you may move and speak when I leave" with that, he flashed away, leaving everyone confused, as someone screamed, pointing at Rudy on the stage, Bonnie was forced to move as the town tended to her now dead father.

"It's my fault he's dead" Kol finally spoke, it held sincerity, pain, sympathy and no form of humor whatsoever, which was a questionable change.

"It doesn't matter, he's still dead" she spat, wiping the tears from her eyes viciously but the heart clenching feeling in her stomach made her spill more tears from her eyes. Kol noticed that her eyes turned from a bright green to a dark one, watered with tears. This woman had lost her father unintentionally, just like he had lost his life, and yet he can't bring himself to feel like fair is fair because it's not, her father was an innocent man, he most certainly is not, that man died because he was protecting his brother and the blame was placed on her and not him, what remainder of his family alive. For some reason, he felt like he should have been here with her, maybe he would have been able to stop it from happening, stop him from doing this, but he was late and he hated that but mostly, he hated the fact that he hated that.

"I'm sorry about your loss" he said and Bonnie was surprised at the sincerity in his words, as if was actually sorry about it.

"I have to find a way to get back, I have to bring myself back to life, he has to pay for what he did" she spoke, her voice held no more tears, no more sorrow, just a darkness, one that he was very familiar with.

Revenge. She wanted revenge, she wanted to avenge her father.

"She turned around to face him in all of her grieve stricken glory, eyes watering with fresh tears, old tears staining her flushed cheeks, lips trembling slightly, her entire form looked grieve stricken and worn out, far from the fierce little phoenix he saw earlier. He wanted to see that fire in her again, if helping her return to the land of the living was going to do that, then he will.

"Okay" was all he said, as he pulled her into his arms and she allowed him to keep her there, not trusting herself to deal with this kind of pain alone.

* * *

**Reviews, they make us grin with happiness and pride!**

**- Cindy (klaroline-fantasies) Hana (paulweslea) ({Tumblr})**


	4. Chapter 4- Flashback, One Month Ago

**Hello beautiful people. OMG, we are so sorry it took so long but we was writing this and it was meant to be front of one chapter but ended up to be an entire chapter in one. So, Responses:**

**MidnightShadowOfDarkness: **_That's what we plan on doing, more or less for this fic, the scenes that really captured our attention and the ones we can use but most of TVD has alot to do with Silas, which is slightly annoying. When Klaus was the villain it wasn't all about him. we always had a clue that someone in the family took their mother's traits, but the most obvious answer would be Rebekah but I like Kol with magic, the thought alone is appealing, let's see if he'll be able to leave the other side with it._

**AvalonTheLadyKiller: **_I love your review and we thank you for the high praise on this fic, I had went to someone with this idea and they claimed that it was a crazy one but you know the crazy ones are always the best. _

**KlarolineKolenaDaroline: Unfortunately you'll get your answer in the next chapter not this one but let's not make assumptions here, only we know whether Hayley's child is a hoax, not his or really his...**

**Dhh: **_Honestly, we agree with you, but this is not about who he deserves but who he wants and he wants Katherine and we sincerely believe that Katherine wants him too but she's been one way for too long, always putting herself first, we agreed with Jeremy in TVDS05E02. Its why people would treat her the way they do. Sophia does not see the child as a child, we think, as a witch, she'll see it as an abomination so that's why she'll be willing to kill it and Hayley if she doesn't get what she wants. We also believe she wants blood for her sister's death. We agree with your thoughts on Beremy but you have to understand, she may not love him but she saved Jeremy so that Elena could be happy, and because she does care about Jeremy somewhat. We have no qualms offing anyone, but we think Jeremy's useful, especially now knowing that Silas is an equal to him, rather than supernatural. The Details regarding Kol and Bonnie's way of coming back to life will be revealled with time and to grant life, one must take it._

**HellzonEarth:**_ No he will not, unlike Hayley, Klaus actually has feelings for Caroline._

**Hazel21: **_Yup, it is unavoidable, I do always imagine Klaus being shocked of Caroline's presense, the glass falling from his hands is just a guilty pleasure of mine :)_

**GreeneyedCC: **_I am so sorry, I asked Hana to Beta it but she was busy and I really wanted to publish it so I just thought that I would publish it and change it to the beta'd version later._

**This chapter is...(Drum Roll) Flashback to a month ago when she woke up from getting the cure.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Caroline woke with a sharp pull of breath, her eyes were wide and there was a white flash before her eyes. She managed to see through the darkness that surrounded her. Her chest was heaving, taking in long and sharp breaths to calm her fast beating heart._

_Beating Heart?_

_She placed her hand over her chest and sure enough, she had a beating heart._

_A small gasp flew out of her mouth involuntarily at the realisation that now dawned on her._

_She was human._

_How could she be? She was a vampire, an undead demon. She remembered seeing that bitch on top of her friend with a broomstick stuck in her throat, she pushed her away with a force that would leave any human baffled, how could she be?_

_What happened before she blacked out?_

_Caroline remembered that as she pulled Katherine off of her best friend and something was shoved into her mouth._

_The cure!_

_The cure was accidentally shoved in her throat, making her…_

_"I'm human" she gasped, finally figuring out what happened to her._

_She took a look at her surroundings to find that she was in her bedroom._

_She attempted to listen and find anyone in the house when she forgot that she was human now. She tried to move but she was too weak._

_She lay back into her bed with a 'huff'. She was in a house by herself and she was human and weak which meant that she could be killed easily._

_She looked to her side to find her phone on her dresser and she picked it up and dialed Tyler's phone. It rang and rang but there was no answer. She sighed in annoyance because that was what she has been getting ever since Klaus freed him, instead she decided to leave a voicemail._

_"Hey Tyler, Klaus decided to give you your freedom back so you can come back to Mystic Falls, he's going to New Orleans for good. I am doing just fine, just in case you're wondering…" she trailed off then scoffed before letting out a soft and low laugh "I'm human, could you believe it, I can feel my own heartbeat and it's scaring the hell out of me and I'm human. Katherine and Elena were fighting and I threw Katherine aside but Elena must have had a plan to shove the cure in her but she shoved it in me instead" her heartbeat started beating faster now and she couldn't control it, she tried to breathe through the phone but it wasn't helping "I can't control my own heartbeat, it feels like it wants to come out, I feel odd with it, I feel like I'm having a heart attack…" she was gasping air at this point "I need… I need you to come home Ty, I need you" she hung up and placed the phone back on her dresser and was about to move to lie down when there was a gust of wind, an image flew past the door and was now sitting on her bed suddenly next to her, she jumped away with a loud gasp as her heart pounded in her chest and her arms were as brittle as tiny branches on a tree and her legs felt like she had just run a marathon._

_It was then she felt two hands grip her face and two incredibly blue eyes staring into hers with worry flooded in them._

_"Caroline?" he called, his silky accent rolled off his tongue as if he had just came out of England._

_Klaus._

_"Klaus?" she squinted her eyes but her heartbeat, knowing that it was Klaus, picked up its pace, not out of fear, but what was it from?_

_"I came as soon as I heard, are you okay?" he asked, looking frantically around her face, he pulled his hands away from her face to examine her arms, looking around her, for any sign of wounds or any evidence of harm._

_"Why are you here?" she asked before she even recognized the words that came out of her mouth._

_That was a good question._

_Why was he here?_

_He was getting his flight ready and he was but mini steps away from the plane when he got a phone call from his sister, probably to rant on how much she hated him but he knew better than to believe her, she was just throwing one of her tantrums._

_He remembered their conversation._

_"What is it Bekah?" he nearly growled because he had no patience for her tantrums but he wouldn't be a child and refuse to answer her call, it could very well be something important._

_"It's Caroline, I just thought you should know, she's human" and with that she just hung up._

_Although his sister's reasons still stood unexplainable, he told the plane to go without him and he flashed back to Mystic Falls._

_He didn't head to her home first, he headed to the Salvatore Boarding house, he was ready to barge in and demand answers but he overheard Elena explaining to Damon what had happened._

_"She bit into it, the blood must have gotten into her system or something and she fell unconscious"_

_"You were going to give the cure to Katherine, Elena, that's what bothers me, a cure that my brother would have wanted and you were going to give it to her" Damon stressed._

_"Damon, I gave it to Stefan, he gave it back, he wanted to be able to deal with being a vampire and not take the easy way out and Katherine blamed me for ruining her life so…"_

_"So what, you decided to punish her by giving her a human life?" he yelled slightly, "It would have worked" he said but then his voice came out soft and caring "If you did that, would that make you any better than her, or just like her?"_

_He didn't bother to listen in to more, they were not his concern, not even Katerina was, he just wanted to know if she was okay, he was not sure if he could handle it if she was not._

_He listened in again in hopes that they would stop thinking about themselves for a minute or two._

_"Where's she now?" Damon's voice asked._

_"I carried her home, put her on her bed, Liz was there, I explained what happened to her, she had to go to work…" he didn't bother listening to more, to know that her own mother didn't bother to stay with her bothered him for some reason._

_He flashed over there and by the time he stood foot at the door, he heard her heart pounding at a much too fast rate for someone who just got it back after such a long time and then he heard her voice._

_"Katherine and Elena were fighting and I threw Katherine aside but Elena must have had a plan to shove the cure in her but she shoved it in me instead" she paused for a long while, he could hear how fast her heart was beating, he knew she might give herself a heart attack, she needed to calm down "I can't control my own heartbeat, it feels like it wants to come out, I feel odd with it, I feel like I'm having a heart attack…" she was now gasping in shallow breaths and he knew he needed to get her to calm down "I need… I need you to come home Ty, I need you"_

_Where was the mutt anyways, was his thoughts, he claimed to love her but was not there. He would assume she must have tried to reach him earlier on or as he done the most stupid thing on the planet and abandoned her._

_It didn't matter whether she was looking for him or not, he was going to make sure she was alright. With that he opened the door and closed it before flashing upstairs and into her room to the very spot he was currently sitting in, staring into her eyes while she waited for an answer to that one small and simple question. _

_Why was he there?_

_He decided to ignore it, she looked terrible, yet still beautiful, her hair lacked her glow, her skin was more pale and not in a good way, her lips were cracked, as if she hadn't had water for days, her skin was cold, her eyes were wild and blue, she had circles under them, her body was shaking, in all, she looked sick._

_"You look sick love" he said._

_"I feel worse" was her reply, her voice lacked its tone, it was hoarse and dry._

_He heard her stomach make a few grumbling noises and he was about to ask if she was hungry when her eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her mouth before she got up in a frenzy and went into her bathroom. He followed her in to find her bend over the toilet seat, puking her stomach's contents. One of her hand held her stomach as if it were to fall from her body and the other steadied her at the seat, making sure she didn't slip her head in. She looked terrible but he could tell that she was trying to be strong, while he was here as if he would judge her for breaking down, which he wouldn't because if a baby vampire could feel this sick… He could only imagine how an Original would feel if they had the cure. Would they die?_

_Her hand gripped the seat tightly as she leaned forward and coughed out some more of whatever she was emptying her stomach. He moved quickly to her side and gently grabbed her hair. He held up her hair with one hand and soothingly ran the other down her back, soothingly. He whispered words of encouragement._

_After she was sure she was finished, she made an attempt to stand but for some reason she wasn't able to but Klaus was quick to help her stand, he placed one of her arms around his neck and held her by her waist to help her to the sink where she opened the tap and looked up, she shrieked in horror at the sight before her._

_Her skin was a sickly pale compared to the rich milky she once had, there were deep dark circles under her eyes and her eyes had lost its green shine. Her lips were parched, dry and stuck together, her hair had lost its golden shine and she look utterly horrible, especially standing next to a gorgeous man in a suit._

_"Ugh, I look horrible" she groaned and looked down._

_"I know" was his reply and she involuntarily elbowed him in his stomach, he flashed her a grin before helping her to cleaning herself up._

_When she was finished, she looked up and groaned at her appearance and Klaus chuckled._

_"I'm sure you'll look radiant in the morning love but for now you'll have to settle for beautiful"_

_She rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt of flattery but she was glad that her skin was too pale to see the blush on her cheek._

_"It's so like Klaus to flirt at a time like this" she said slowly and a bit hoarsely which irritated her._

_"Ugh, I hate my voice, I hate how I look and is there a switch for my heartbeat?" she shrieked at the mirror and leaned her head forward in frustration as her hair covered her face and the annoyance it carried._

_"You could always try drinking vampire blood and see if it does any good" his voice held sweetness and worry but it almost felt as if he was asking her if she wanted to be a vampire again._

_"I may be miserable but I'm not selfish, I don't want to be a vampire again Klaus" her words stung him like vervain._

_Caroline…_

_Not going to live forever…_

_Just a human…_

_It was like time had frozen for him, everything around him and frozen in place and all he saw was his own reflection in the mirror in front of him, showing him the horrified look on his face that seemed to have been permanently painted there._

_"I want to enjoy being human, for a while before I turn back" it was as if she had seen the look on his face and changed her words immediately, but when he really focused, she was still looking down and he was incredibly grateful for it because he didn't know how he was going to explain that._

_"Even if that is the case and I will respect your decision, I still think you should try the blood, just try to speed up the recovery process" he said with reason in his voice._

_She thought about it for a while, it wouldn't hurt to try, it's not like she was going to die anytime soon because of it so she nodded. Klaus immediately started pulling up his sleeve and her heart jumped at his intention._

_He bit into his wrist and offered it to her, she looked at it, grabbed his hand and put it near her lips._

_"Have at it sweetheart" he said softly and she placed her lips against the skin of his wrists and sucked down the coppery taste._

_Its as bile as it had once tasted, she wanted to spit it all out, the blood that once felt like honey on her taste buds now tasted like copper and rust but she sucked as much as she could. When she was finished, she released his arms to find the wounds healing, leaving the blood that was leaking out behind._

_"I feel better" her voice was clear and very Caroline, her skin was getting warmer._

_Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly._

_"Oh my god" she gasped._

_"Someone's hungry…" he trailed off with a smirk._

_"Considering the amount of time I've been without food, hungry is an understatement" Caroline said, now finally having the strength to move on her own, she stretched for her toothbrush and looked up at Klaus from the mirror and raised an eyebrow._

_"Are you planning to stand there while I wash my mouth?" she asked with an annoyed tone and he smirked with pride._

_"And look who's back" he whispered and flashed out of her bathroom, closing the door behind him._

_She shook her head yet the smile on her face was there. She washed her mouth of the bile taste of the blood and vomit from her mouth, making sure that her breath was not stained of the bile taste before attempting to fix her appearance, she then felt disgusting and decided that a shower would do her good, she made sure to lock her bathroom door, even if something were to happen to her and he was still here he could just break it down so she had nothing to worry about. She stepped in the shower and took her sweet time, enjoying the warmth and soothing feel to the water running against her skin. When she was finished, she stepped out and felt the chill run through her body. She stepped to the mirror to take another look at herself. She realized that some of her natural skin color was returning to her and the bags were less visible now, she decided that food and possible sleep might fully heal all of her sickly appearance but she looked decent now and she was grateful for it._

_Now all she had to do was to avoid death for the next 24 hours and avoid vampire blood as long as she could until she was absolutely sure what she wanted. The blonde didn't want to feel like this was a punishment, but more of a blessing. A second chance at her having that loving husband, two and a half kids, and a nice house that she has always wanted._

_When she returned to her bedroom, it was empty and a wave of disappointment and relief flew through her at the thought. She quickly got dressed into a cream colored sleeveless summer dress with an empire cut that flowed to her mid thigh and didn't bother wearing shoes and made an attempt to listen to any sign of anyone in the house with her human hearing and found none, she didn't think that he was actually going to stay with her, and she knew he had business in New Orleans, he wouldn't drop it all because she had a run-in with the cure for vampirism and she was a little sick, he had bigger fish to fry than her and she understood that._

_The Original had more important things to do then to play babysitter to a now-human Caroline. This saddened Caroline but she shook the thoughts from her head._

_Her stomach growled loudly again and she remembered that she was hungry so she ran down the stairs with her little feet and entered the living room, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed a pair of men's shoes sitting by the door, she looked to the couch and saw a dress jacket and a tie lying there, his dress jacket and tie and she cautiously entered the kitchen to find the big bad hybrid that terrorized all of Mystic Falls, cooking._

_There was a cloth draped over his shoulder, his shirt sleeves rolled up his arms, whatever he was cooking, it smelled so good._

_"The big bad hybrid, originator of vampire race cooks" Caroline's tone held a mocking tone mixed with humor and a smirk._

_"He also sketches and paints from time to time, indulges himself with the finer things in life and deal with bratty sisters and moral brothers on a daily basis" he countered with a smirk before turning around to face her._

_She walked into the kitchen and shook her head at his words before sitting behind the kitchen isle on a stool and watching him._

_"The sister I understand, the brother…" she trailed off._

_"Elijah is…" Klaus trailed off_

_"Well dressed" Caroline smiled._

_"That, and annoying at times" he added, turning back around to continue._

_They stayed silent for the duration of his time at the stove and rarely words were formed when he was finished and ate opposite her on the kitchen isle._

_Caroline took one bite and moaned in delight, never had she tasted something like this before, she didn't know what it was, didn't bother to ask because her stomach was too grateful for his hands already, he was such a good cook, but she figured a thousand years gave him more than enough time to perfect his culinary skills._

_"This is delicious, who knew the almighty hybrid could cook" she grinned from ear to ear and he seemed to be pleased with himself at her words._

_"I'm glad you like it" he replied, staring at her intensely before speaking "How are you feeling?"_

_"Fine" he didn't look convinced so she sighed in defeat "Fine, I'm not fine but I'll adjust to being human in no time" she replied again._

_"So you've decided that you're not changing back?" he sounded disappointed._

_"Klaus, being human is something most vampires dream about, I'm not about to waste something like this just because I miss my fangs" it was true, Elena, even Stefan wanted to be human and just because this was forced on her accidently of course, didn't mean she was going to change back because she felt weak._

_Klaus nodded at her in slight amusement, he knew she would rather be a vampire but she was much too compassionate to be selfish about what happened to her, she'd try to cope with being human if he knew her at all._

_She rambled about everything that happened since he left, made a couple of jokes here and there while he just smiled at her, sometimes she doubted he was even listening to her but she didn't care, she was just glad for the company, his company. No one came to see her, not even her mom was home when she had awaken from the slumber the cure had put her under. He came to her to check on her, he had bigger problems to deal with yet he was here worried about her, he really did look worried. He was relieved she had woken up, angry at Elena after he had overheard what happened, Caroline had told him her version of everything through her rambling, she felt appreciated that he cared so much, about her, a baby vampire prone to getting herself captured and tortured and seen only as a distraction._

_When they were finished, he gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink before grabbing two wine glasses and a bottle Caroline had found and they headed to the living room where they sat on the couch in front of the television where they both drank their wine in peace._

_They stayed like that for what felt like hours, but it was at least half an hour and the night was beginning to take its toll on her, and her body was shaking from the cold, a feeling that was once foreign to her until now, Klaus took notice of this and didn't bother to ask, he pulled her close to him and draped his arm around her waist and her head snuggled into the crook of his neck. She took in his scent as her body was against his and her arm was on his chest and her legs had draped over hers and the coldness of the night disappeared in his arms._

_Time passed and none said a word, it turned from a peaceful silence into a silence filled with unsaid words and tension thick enough to be cut with a knife._

_"Don't you have somewhere to be...instead of sitting here taking care of little ole me?" she asked softly, her breath fanning against his neck, it did nothing to ease the tension in the room, more like increase it._

_"I do" he stated "But there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you", he felt the smile on her face, it made him smile too._

_She lifted her head from his neck to face him and flashed him a genuine sincere smile "Thank you, for being here, for taking care of me, you didn't have to…" he cut her off._

_"I wanted to" He reassured her._

_She smiled at his words, unable to help herself._

_Klaus took a good look at her, examined her physical appearance and noticed that the food did some good, her color was back, her eyes were clear, her lips were pink._

_So pink._

_So luscious._

_So plump and tempting…_

_Without hesitation or warning, he crashed his lips onto hers, somewhat holding them in case she immediately pulled away but not too harsh that when she did try to pull away, she would be able to._

_To his surprise, she didn't pull away, so he kissed her passionately, fiercely but sweetly at the same time, not too fast as if hunger had took them but able to savour each other and she was returning the kiss, rather than pushing him off and away and basically kicking him out, which meant that he was right, she did feel something for him but was too loyal to her boyfriend to admit it or acknowledge it._

_He never got the chance to fully taste her however, she pulled away gently from him squirming when he made attempt to grasp her lips once more._

_What a cruel thing, to have a taste of the sweetest thing you'll ever taste, only to have it ripped from your lips just as quickly._

_She placed her both hands against her lips preventing him from moving further._

_"You shouldn't have done that" she whispered, her eyes were closed, her heart was thumping wildly in her chest and her lips were trembling "You can't do that" she said softly._

_Licking his lips to savour what seemed to be the last time he'd ever taste such sweetness whether it be for a long time or never, he nodded "I apologize…" she cut him off by looking into his eyes, he saw those big blue eyes, they were so adorable but they were filled with panic, plea and sadness, he knew whatever she asked of him right then and there, he wouldn't have the strength to refuse her._

_"You have to go Klaus" her voice held a pleading sound to it and he knew she was having her own internal battle._

_He shouldn't have done that, her mind was fine without the taste of those lips, her body was in content with the knowledge that she may never be in his arms and feel safe as she usually did when she was around him. She was perfectly fine without the thought of being with him and he kissed her, making her want what she had kicked in the back of her mind more and more and more. She shouldn't have been nice to him. She shouldn't have been disappointed when she thought he was gone. She shouldn't have been glad that he was here, cooking for her. She shouldn't have been comfortable and safe in his arms. She shouldn't have kissed him back. Now she was kicking him out, as he nodded, his eyes were sad as he got up and she got up with him, he grabbed his suit and tie, put on his shoes with the same look on his face and she felt guilty to have removed such a wonderful smile from his face. He then headed to the door and she followed behind him._

_He opened the door and turned to flash her a smile as if nothing had happened but that smile didn't reach his eyes, it was saddening to see him like that._

_She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He didn't respond, his hands were spread out as if he had no idea what to do._

_"You're supposed to put your arms around me" she giggled._

_He chuckled before reciprocating the hug "I know how to hug"_

_Oh, was the word she thought when she really felt herself hug him, really hug him._

_He felt...warm, like a teddy bear to cuddle with when you go to bed._

_He felt...secure, like nothing could penetrate his hands or attempt to pry them open._

_She felt…safe, like not like she was not in danger for the time being, but she was being protected by him from anything and anyone that wanted to harm her._

_She wanted to feel this safe, she wanted to feel this secure, she wanted to feel this safe, this warm, this...cherished._

_She pulled away from his face only to crash her lips against him in a hungry kiss, it took him all of two seconds to realize what was going on before he dominated her in that kiss, she let him because he was soooo good at it. Her heart was pounding way too fast for her to catch up with, her body was radiating its own heat, their arms locked around each other tightly, as if they would not let each other go even if they tried._

_Finally Caroline allowed Klaus to deepen the kiss which pulled a moan from her, his hands tightened around her, pulling her closer, her arms pulling him closer._

_They clung to each other in a hot passionate kiss, but she started losing breath and she had to remind herself that she was human now and she pulled away, gently._

_Klaus made an attempt to grasp her lips again but he noticed that she was breathing harshly and he had to remind himself that she was human and they needed air._

_"I…" he started_

_Screw it, she thought._

_"Klaus…" she trailed off, now looking into his eyes "Stay with me"_

_Everything else after those words were a blur, she heard a low light growl, as if it was meant to be whispered then she felt his hands grip both sides of her waist before as she felt was herself being lifted from the ground and she saw a blur and heard a 'whoosh' and found herself lying on her bed with Klaus on top of her, her legs were and his body was nestled between her legs, one of his arm was around her frame; keeping her close to him, the other was under her thigh, lifting her leg only slightly, attacking her neck with a hunger that was unknown to her. Her mouth hung open as her hand buried itself in his soft hair and the other was resting on his arm, she could feel every muscle ripple under her touch, the feeling was amazing._

_His kissed her on the neck and then moved from her neck, to her jaw then he kissed her lips with a tenderness that had her squirming under him._

_She moved her hands to untie his tie, her heartbeat was erratic, obviously pumping more blood than needed and she finally got the tie off and she threw it lazily to the side, whether it was on the bed or on the floor, none of them seemed to care what became of it._

_She made move to unbutton his shirt when his hands moved from their previous position and stopped her, his breathing was just as heavy as hers._

_"Caroline…" his voice betrayed him, telling her just how much he wanted this, he hated this much vulnerability but he needed to be sure this was what she wanted and if he has sounded weak to her, which was involuntary, then so be it._

_"Are you sure?"_

_She nodded and he released her hands and attacked her lips with another kiss while she worked to unbutton his shirt before she made an attempt to pull it off, Klaus left her lips to help her as he flung it to a side, his lips crushed back against his, immediately forgetting which side exactly he had dropped the said shirt._

_He finally gave her lips a rest as he pulled away thus giving her time to breathe, but that relief was short lived, his index finger slid through the space between her breast that were confided by said dress and with one pull, he lifted her into a sitting position and she gasped at his strength._

_Thousand year old hybrid, right._

_"Do you fancy this dress?" he asked, looking down at the dress before meeting her eyes._

_She shook her head and he smirked, she wasn't sure whether to be afraid or even more aroused, but she settled for both as his hands went around her frame. In one move, he had ripped the dress from the back and slowly pulled it down, revealing a bra-less Caroline._

_The cool air of the atmosphere hit her, causing her nipples to harden...or was it the look in his eyes as he stared at her upper bare form._

_He pushed her back down and went down with her as his hands moved the dress now pooled at her hips farther down to her thighs._

_His kisses trailed off from her lips to the crook of her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at her skin, marking her along with it. His lips descended on her and he was soon licking and fondling at her breasts, pulling small moans from her and sighs of pleasure from her lips as her heartbeat thumped frantically against her chest, it was incredibly annoying but she had to deal with it, learn to readapt with her own heartbeat and not fear it._

_His lips descended to her torso, her breathing was laboured and shallow, her eyes were closed and her mouth hung agape at his ministrations._

_His hands moved from wherever they were, she wasn't paying attention to them when his lips were doing sinful deeds. His hands grabbed each side of the dress that pooled at her thighs and pulled them off completely, throwing them to the side._

_She opened her eyes and realized that he had on too much clothing._

_"You have on too much clothing" she said in a hoarse tone and made move to remove his belt. She quickly unbuckled it and tossed it to the side and unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper._

_Suddenly, Klaus was gone one second and was back the next, this time, in all his naked glory and he was beautiful._

_From the well sculpted body, to the impressive size and the glow he carried as if all other men were just silver compared to him._

_He settled between her legs and his lips attacked her lips in a hungry kiss, diving his tongue into her the minute she gave access and tasting her glorious mouth._

_Caroline's hands roamed over his back, her legs were wrapped around his waist, their body heat added more heat between them, a longing, a want and a need for them both to be as one._

_"Klaus, I need you." Caroline whined biting her bottom lip as if she had just said a bad word._

_"Patience, love… I promise you it will be worth the wait." He whispered into her ear softly and seductively._

_Klaus reached for Caroline's waist and her hips bucked. They could feel the friction between them as their most treasured areas rubbed against one another in the most sinful of ways._

_She whimpered under his touch…._

_The Hybrid growled as he felt her wet, hot flesh rub against his erect length. He was throbbing and he bit back the urge to push inside of her, aggressively._

_For so long he wanted this, for so long he'd imagine what her lips felt like, for so long he'd wonder what kind of goddess hid under those bright blue eyes and heart melting smile, he had tasted her lips but in another body and he had desperately wanted more. He'd wonder what her skin felt like under his lips, what her touch felt like and tonight it was all happening, far better than any dream or fantasy._

_Klaus pushed two fingers into her core and she cried out in pleasure and surprise. His two fingers curled into her and her breath hitched. She stopped breathing for the whole of one second and Klaus smirked. He loved the sounds she was making, he loved making her cry out like this. It gave him a sense of victory, knowing that he could make her feel like this while he was still not inside of her._

_"Klaus," she moaned._

_"Yes, love?" He questioned as his left hand caressed her cheek._

_"My turn," she growled as she flipped them over._

_Klaus was taken aback because of the strength the now-human Caroline seemed to possess._

_"I'm not done yet, sweetheart."_

_Caroline pouted and Klaus' fingers dug into her deeper. He thrusted his fingers, watching her as she whimpered, mewled, and moaned under his touch._

_He hit her sensitive spot and her walls tightened around him. She came like a tidal wave and Klaus' fingers drowned in her juices._

_Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide as she reached her climax._

_"My turn," she croaked out._

_"Your turn, indeed." He winked as he removed his fingers from inside of her._

_Caroline wrapped her small, warm right hand around his length and she was about to pump, but stopped when she saw what Klaus was doing. He was licking her juices, tasting them and she swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat._

_"So tasty," he groaned._

_Caroline smirked and pushed him into the mattress, farther. Her right hand found his length and she began to pump, hard._

_Klaus' palms tightened on her waist and Caroline cried out. She was human now and she couldn't take the pain of his strengthened hands tightened on her waist._

_"I'm sorry," he apologized as he pulled his hands away._

_"It's okay," she smiled as she pulled her right hand away from his hardened cock._

_"I ruined the mood, didn't I?" He frowned._

_"No," she said as her body slithered down and her mouth met the tip of his hardened length._

_"You… uh…?" Klaus began._

_Caroline smirked and wrapped her mouth around his cock. She first took in his tip and then she took in as much as she could._

_Klaus squeezed his eyes shut and his breathing got shorter as Caroline's teeth grazed his length and he could feel her smile around him._

_She was licking him, sucking him, quite tightly, swirling her tongue, going faster, then slowing down._

_He refrained from moaning or groaning for some reason, but when she took him in, all in, he was done for. The hisses and groans as he fisted the sheets could no longer be controlled by him and they flew out of his mouth in pleasure, pure pleasure._

_He could feel himself coming undone from her mouth and tongue alone and he has never come undone so quickly before. He wondered if Caroline was that good of a lover or if it was the intensity of their feelings for each other, personally, he believed it to be Caroline but some part of him told him it was both her and their feelings but he needed to stop her because he needed her.._

_"Caroline, stop." Klaus ordered softly, not wanting it to come out in the wrong way._

_Caroline released his throbbing and aching length with a loud 'pop' before looking up and asking, "why?"_

_"Because I need you."_

_Caroline's bright blue eyes darkened in lust._

_"Then take me." She urged him._

_Klaus didn't have to be asked twice. He switched their positions and quickly thrust into her without thought._

_Caroline gasped in a breath and her eyes grew wide, Klaus panicked and immediately pulled out from her, not wanting to hurt her in such a fragile state._

_"Harder." Caroline breathed out._

_He didn't hurt her in any way and she knew that was why he pulled away, she was just taken by surprise._

_"Are you sure?" Klaus questioned unsure of himself._

_"Don't make me say it again." She said as her eyes narrowed in his direction._

_"Your wish is my command, sweet Caroline." He said as he thrust into her yet again._

_They quickly found a rhythm, they clung to each other like leeches, not wanting to let one another go as he thrusted into her, again, and again, and again. For each time he thrusted in, and Caroline's eyes would roll to the back of her head and her mouth basically stayed open with silent cries of pleasure. She ran her hands up and down his back then found his ass, she gave it a squeeze._

_One of his hands was on her ass, pushing himself into her as deep as he could and the other hand massaged her thigh as he sucked on her neck and in between took ragged breaths._

_A few groans of pleasure here and there and his hot breath against her sensitive skin, even more so as a human, messed with her senses._

_Klaus could feel her walls tightening against his still hardened length. He knew that she would be coming for him in a matter of seconds and he could barely contain his excitement._

_Klaus thrust in and out of her faster and harder and she sucked in a breath._

_"Nik, I'm close." She said calling him by the name she heard Rebekah call him._

_"Nik?" Klaus questioned._

_Caroline didn't answer as she reached her climax. Her mouth hung open as a cry of pleasure escaped her mouth. She shook with her post-orgasm._

_"I like that name." She finally said, or more like breathed out, as she ran her fingers down his back._

_"You do?" He smiled._

_Caroline nodded and urged Klaus to continue moving inside of her._

_His throbbing cock continued to push in and out of her and she could feel herself tightening yet again._

_A couple of minutes later Caroline came twice more and Klaus finally relieved himself into her. The Original slid out of her and switched their positions. Klaus was now the one that was on the bottom and Caroline rested her cheek against his sweaty chest._

_"That was…" Caroline breathed out._

_"Incredible" Klaus breathed out with a light chuckle. "Sleep, love."_

_Caroline nodded and shut her eyes. Klaus reached for the blanket and covered the both of them with it. The two fell asleep, minutes later. They were both content with how the evening turned out._

_When Caroline woke, she woke alone, wondering if last night had even happened. It was bright out and she felt the warmth that came with the morning sunlight. She looked around for any signs of him anywhere and found none, but she did see her clothing spread out around the room wanton like. It was evidence that last night actually happened and she felt a smile tug at her lips at the thought._

_She wondered where he had disappeared to. She was about to go check if he was in the house when she felt something crumple under her touch. She lifted the sheets to find a paper folded there. She picked it up, unfolded it and saw that it was a note from Klaus._

_It read:_

**_Caroline,_**

**_Last night was perfect and I wish I didn't have to go but I had too. Duty calls, unfortunately. Maybe one day you'll join me and we'll finally be able to travel the world together. Rome, Paris, Tokyo. Remember our plan, love. I do plan on fulfilling it. Maybe one day. What you gave me last night was something I only ever dreamt of. You know how I feel about you, Caroline… I do, however, know that you are not ready to admit the same and that's okay. Like I said after graduation. I fully intend to be your last love._**

**_-Your Klaus._**

* * *

**Please leave reviews, we love reading them!**

**xoxo -Cindy & Hana**


	5. Chapter 5- I'm Pregnant

**Early Update!**

**This is really because we feel bad for not giving you guys the chapter you were expecting so we spent the day and some of the night writing this and we hope you like it, it's a little shorter than what we're use to writing but it's not too short.**

**Just a few replies.**

**DHH- Listen, I don't want to sound rude or anything but each and every one of the many people in the TVD fandom has their own ships they ship and love. We (Hana and I {this is Cindy publishing BTW}) love the klayley ship. I personally like Elijah and Elena or Elijah and Katherine and I could warm up to Elijah and Sophie if Julie's willing to go somewhere with that pairing. I also like Kennett and I was once a Beremy fan. You have your own views and opinion and I respect them. That being said, if you do not like the fanfic story: Don't read. (Again, just being blunt, it's not meant to be rude)**

**bloodysirebond- Do you think Caroline can see past the fact that he got Hayley pregnant? Especially when the proof is always present?**

**AvalonTheLadyKiller- Thank you! That's why I posted the flashback chapter instead of continuing, it was kinda like Caroline remembering the last time she saw him and it really wasn't meant to be this long it was meant to be a part of this chapter but I seperated them.**

**And now for the long awaited chapter...**

**Chapter 5: I'm Pregnant**

* * *

Klaus' stunned expression and frozen stance told Caroline that he was shocked. Caroline gave him a polite smile to help him understand that she was really there.

"Caroline?" His voice came out hoarsely, clouded with emotion.

"Hey" she said shyly.

"I- I wasn't expecting you" He said as he cautiously approached her. He still had the stunned expression on his face. His eyes were glistening with uncertainty and happiness.

Klaus wanted to reach out and feel the soft flesh of her cheeks under his rough palms, but he quickly shook the thought from his head, not wanting to scare her off.

Klaus' fingers twitched and he shifted from side to side. A small smile formed on Caroline's lips. She made her way over to him and she quickly hugged him.

The Original was taken aback by the sudden impact of her soft porcelain arms around his waist but he quickly reacted.

He wrapped his own arms around her waist and the two hugged for what felt like forever.

When Caroline pulled away, Klaus saw that Caroline's cheeks were as red as blood.

"Any particular reason for your presence here" He questioned "Not that I'm complaining, but you came here with my little sister of all the people in Mystic Falls" he added suggestively, glancing at his sister, ignoring his brother's stare.

"Hello to you too brother, lovely to see you stuttering." Rebekah smirked as she entered further in the room.

Klaus faced Rebekah and then looked back at Caroline.

"Did something happen in Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

"Rebekah, could you finish preparing Caroline's bedroom please? " Elijah asked as he went further into the room and made his way towards Rebekah. He hugged her and his eyes met Caroline's.

Rebekah hid her laughter behind a scoff and folded her arms across her chest with an 'are you serious' look on her face, but it didn't faze Elijah at all and she realized he was being serious.

She rolled her eyes but asked "Which one?"

She then moved to Caroline's side to pick up her bags and turned around to face Elijah, who had an amusing smile on his face.

"The room next to yours" he replied almost smugly.

Rebekah gaped at him for a moment before responding "You think because we're getting along that we're actually friends?" her tone clearly stated that he was stupid to think so.

"You're not" it wasn't a question, it was more of a statement.

"Elijah, the only thing Rebekah and I share is the distaste of a common enemy" Caroline said in a calm tone then turned to Klaus and plastered the biggest smile of the century "Speaking of, where's Hayley?"

Klaus's facial expression showed many emotions then, anger, shame and regret all in one before turning into a stoned face, masking any other emotions ready to come out.

"Rebekah told you" he stated.

"She wanted to give me a heads up on what I'm about to walk into" Caroline said, folding her arms across her chest.

They both stared at each other before anger took Caroline over, because for some reason she couldn't look past the fact that he slept with Hayley and how could she?

The bitch betrayed Tyler, betrayed Klaus and had 12 hybrids killed. She snapped her neck and Caroline just didn't like the wolf. She had every right to be pissed, right?

"Hayley" she stated her name with no emotion, not even hate "Of all the women in the world, of all the women in Mystic Falls, you slept with the woman who turned your own hybrids against you to be sacrificed for Silas and snapped my neck only to get information that she has still yet to receive I believe" her tone held a laugh and an incredulous tone in it.

"Caroline…" his voice was both pleading and warning her but she held her hand up, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, blowing out slowly and relaxed her features before opening her eyes.

"I don't want to stress myself with this so I'm going to stop us both right there because as much as Rebekah tried to make me see reason for… you hooking up with that werewolf slut and I thought I could look past it but I can't, not right now…." she paused trying to find more words but found none left to really say other than "I just can't"

She didn't wait for Klaus to have something to say to her because she didn't want to hear it. She knew she had no claim over him when he did the deed and even when she slept with him and he left, she technically had no claim over him then, she wasn't expecting him to be celibate but if he was going to sleep with someone, she rather it not be someone she knew and hated.

She joined Rebekah's side "I want to go lie down, I'm tired".

"But right now is the perfect time to…." she was cut off by Caroline.

"I'm tired, I want to go to sleep, I'll deal with that in the morning" she spoke firmly and almost harshly, clearly forgetting that she was human and Rebekah was an Original Vampire that could snap her neck right at that moment and wonder about the weather, but she didn't care.

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something when Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder gently and smiled at her, causing her to relax only slightly.

"In the morning then" he stated, looking right at Caroline.

She nodded and followed Rebekah through the double doors.

Elijah sighed, a smile plastered on his face as he turned to face Klaus who looked like he was doing math in his head, which only slightly amused him considering that Niklaus usually figured everything out in mere seconds.

"You knew she was coming and somehow didn't bother to tell me, of all the useless information you normally do tell me?" Klaus snarled at him, causing Elijah to smirk with a scoff before walking away.

* * *

Rebekah had reluctantly showed her around her new room, with a few grumbles of course and an irritated stare.

"Where's Hayley?" she found herself asking and truth be told, she really didn't want to know, but she supposed she would want to know if she were to share a room with her, or if she was anywhere close by.

"The other side of the house, there is a reason Elijah placed her all the way over there rather than anywhere close to me of all people and had this room prepared for you. He will not admit it but he thinks we're so evil that we'll kill a pregnant girl in her sleep" Rebekah scoffed as if the thought alone was ludicrous.

"That is crazy" she stated but a smile appeared on her face "I'd rather have her very much awake for the occasion"

Rebekah smirked at her words, oddly agreeing with her.

Suddenly the doors opened to her room and in came Elijah, he made sure to close the door before speaking.

"Are you getting settled in?" he asked, approaching her.

"Yep" she replied, popping the 'p' "Rebekah was just explaining to me how little faith you have in us with Hayley's life…." she trailed off, wanting a reply from him.

"It is not you I do not trust, it is my own sister. She has Niklaus's temper" He replied, staring at Rebekah from over her shoulder.

"Both a gift and a curse" Rebekah countered at him with a smirk.

"I did not come here to argue with you Rebekah, I came to warn you, Silas is back in Mystic Falls and he's searching for Niklaus"

Both girls said "What?"

"Where did you hear this from?" Rebekah asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Silas came to Katerina…" Rebekah stopped him.

"Still sleeping around with the doppelganger again, are you?" she sneered at him.

Caroline snapped up at the sound of her name "Katherine? That bitch didn't even thank me, I pushed her out of the way and if I hadn't…" she was cut off.

"I'll continue" he stated firmly, obviously ignoring her comment "She informed me that he asked for his location and she didn't give him so he's searching elsewhere for our whereabouts and apart from Katerina, only Damon and Stefan knows where he is"

"Damon won't have to even tell him, he'll read it from his mind" Rebekah said softly and with a hint of realisation.

"Which means we have to be cautious of our surroundings" Elijah said, it almost sounded like it was an order.

He then turned to Caroline and smiled lightly "I'm very sure that Katerina is very aware of what would have happened to her and the fact that she would have become useful to Klaus as human and I'm positive that she's immensely grateful for it"

"I'd like to hear that from her myself if you don't mind" she sneered at him "Now if you both don't mind, I'd like to attempt to get some rest for tomorrow"

Elijah smiled "Of course, come along Rebekah" he called.

They both exited the room, leaving her to her own while Elijah and Rebekah walked side by side.

"You know tonight was the best time" Rebekah stated.

"I know but she's tired" Elijah countered but Rebekah paused in her footsteps and turned to look at Elijah, he froze as well.

"You and I both know that's not true" she stated incredulously.

"I know that but what good will stress do to her?" he asked and Rebekah nodded as they both continued walking.

"How much hope do you have for him now?" Rebekah asked with a smirk.

"I think his reaction to Caroline's appearance gave you your answer"

* * *

The next morning, Caroline awoke to the feeling of her stomach swirling. She quickly shot out of bed and ran to the restroom. Clutching her stomach she bent over the toilet and threw up.

I am so over this morning sickness...She said to herself.

Once her morning sickness subsided she brushed her teeth and brushed her blonde hair. She then felt the rumbling of her stomach and she decided that it was time for breakfast.

As Caroline entered the kitchen, Klaus smiled at her. He had a mug in his right hand.

"Good morning, love." He greeted her.

"Hey" She said cheerfully "I'm hungry"

"How does eggs and turkey bacon sound?" He asked her.

"Good," she smiled.

Klaus smiled and reached for the pan. He put the pan on the stove and took out a bottle of olive oil. As the oil heated up, he made his ways towards the refrigerator and grabbed four eggs and a packet of turkey bacon.

"Coffee or tea?" He asked her.

"Tea sounds good." She smiled.

Klaus nodded and took out another mug. He placed the mug on the isle and quickly put the eggs into the pan.

"Sunnyside? Omelet? Or scrambled?"

"Anything is fine."

"Alright, how about I make you three types?" Klaus offered with a playful glint in his eyes.

"I don't want my cholesterol going through the roof!" She laughed just as Elijah walked in. He wore, surprise, surprise, a suit, but a different one. This one was missing a dress jacket, he was folding the sleeves when he walked in.

"Good morning, Niklaus. Caroline." He said as he looked between the pair. For the first time in a long time, Klaus was actually smiling. His dimples were showing and the smile seemed to reach his usual dark blue eyes.

"Good morning, Elijah." Caroline smiled in his direction.

"Brother… I thought you were already out doing business." Klaus said.

"I woke up an hour ago… Believe it or not, I do enjoy sleeping in when I have the chance." Elijah said as he rolled his eyes in Klaus' direction.

"Of course you do…" Klaus said as he shook his head.

Elijah turned to Caroline and he smiled at her again. He heard her baby's heartbeat and gave her a knowing look.

She shielded away from his stare and looked down, her hair dropping with her to cover her face. She gave him a slight nod. She was terrified of his reaction to it, after hearing from Rebekah what she had heard from Elijah on how he took the news, she didn't think Klaus would have her killed, but she didn't know what to expect from Klaus. He knew it was possible, but would his reaction differ from the one cruelly described by Rebekah, would he refer to her as a liquor fueled one-night stand?

"I should be on my way." Elijah said as he walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of coffee..

"Where are you going?" Rebekah questioned as she entered the kitchen.

"Rebekah come with me" Elijah ordered, ignoring her question.

She was ready to protest when she saw the look on his face so she grumbled but followed him.

"Uh… Klaus, I need to tell you something and it's important" She began "I would have called but I wanted to tell this to you in person"

Before Klaus could voice his concerns, Rebekah walked in and went straight to the coffee machine, Caroline had paused, wanting to be alone with him but she figured they were already listening anyways.

She poured a cup of hot coffee into a big black mug before extending it to Klaus.

He looked down at the mug then up at his sister before cocking his head sideways, wondering what she was up to, especially a nice Rebekah after not less than twenty four hours ago she was still angry at him.

"I don't take vervain or wolfsbane with my coffee little sister" he smirked.

Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes before taking a sip of the coffee before extending it to him again.

"There's nothing in it, see?" she spoke with an irritated tone.

Klaus shot Rebekah a dirty look but took the mug cautiously from her.

Rebekah smiled widely and turned swiftly, facing Caroline, the smile fell off her face as she used her hand to signal to Caroline to move back. Caroline was curious and a little worried but complied. Rebekah nodded for her to stop and flashed out of the room immediately.

Klaus's 'danger' eyes disappeared and in return, came eyes filled with worry "Caroline what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, another one, two more as she stared into those beautiful eyes.

_Caroline you can do this!_

_He will not kill you, you know this!_

_He will not refer to you as a one night stand!_

_He will not have the child killed!_

She started panicking.

_You're freaking yourself out!_

_Just say it!_

She was so caught up in her own little world, she didn't see someone enter the room, or notice their presence until she blurted out "I'm pregnant"

"Wait, what?" said a female voice behind them, Klaus stared at her as the mug filled with hot coffee slipped from his fingers but he was too wrapped up in his mind to care when it slipped, or feel anything when it fell on the floor with a crash as splinters entered his foot and the heat of the liquid burned his skin.

Caroline on the other hand spun around swiftly to the sound of the voice to see a partially sleepy, partially alarmed Hayley in pajamas and wide eyes.

* * *

Elijah and Rebekah entered the kitchen again, this time, Elijah was wearing his dress jacket and a smirk while Rebekah looked down at the mug that was in pieces near his foot, the splinters in his skin yet he stared at Caroline as if he had turned into stone. It was amusing to both of his siblings.

"You're pregnant!" Hayley shrieked in a high pitched tone, one that no one was fond of.

"She just said that" Rebekah said, annoyed.

"How is that even possible?" she asked.

Caroline sneered at her "I'm going to assume you've never heard of the story of the birds and the bees so a baby is created…" she was cut off. Rebekah and Elijah smirked.

"I know about the birds and the bees, but vampire's can't have children"

"I'm not a vampire" Caroline's voice was finally heard, having been trapped in his eyes, wondering what was going on in his head. What was he thinking, did he want it, did he not want it, did he just want hers, did he even want this child to be born, what was going on in his head. She got tired of hearing Hayley's last statement, she decided to respond, rather than attempt to read the mind that was Niklaus Mikaelson.

"What do you mean you're not a vampire?" she asked harshly and Caroline turned swiftly around, her eyes filled with anger.

"I mean, I took the cure and I've been human for over a month, but I don't see how any of this is your business" she folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"I don't do teen drama sweetheart, I thought we had this conversation already?" she mocked, a smirk on her face as Caroline's jaw dropped at her words.

"I so miss being a vampire" Caroline grumbled.

"It's a good thing I don't like her then?" Rebekah asked, eyeing Hayley.

"Ladies…" Elijah called softly.

"Are we so weak to have others fight for us?" Hayley mocked with an incredulous tone and a bitter smile.

Caroline squinted her eyes at her "I'm assuming that even werewolf sluts grow hungry, so if you like I can make you eat those words" she snarled "I'm sure it'll sate your hunger"

"Caroline" Elijah called. His voice boomed throughout the kitchen and everyone stayed quiet and they all turned to face him.

"He's gone" he stated, gesturing to the stop where Klaus was previously standing.

Only the remains of his coffee and the pieces of the mug remained on the floor.

Klaus leaned his head against the door of his study and slowly crumpled to the ground, feeling completey vulnerable in this state.

_Caroline was pregnant._

_Caroline is pregnant._

_With his child._

_With their child._

Ugh, he was beginning to think he should start wearing condoms.

He internally laughed at his own joke but his facial expression was a hard and cold one, one that would shake even his own siblings into a corner out of fear.

The woman he's been pursuing for oh so long, who he had the most amazing night of his entire existence with, was pregnant.

_With his child._

His eyes were clouded with something, everything around him now looked blurry.

He blinked, and felt the hot tears falling down his face.

Why was he crying, what did he have to cry about? Some long lost dream he had a thousand years ago of having a family and living away from Mikael?

_Why was he crying._

_No, he didn't cry._

Why did the tears fall from his eyes…?

Were they tears of joy? Fear? Both?

He needed to distract himself, he needed to be alone and with that, he hid himself in his study.

* * *

Caroline registered Klaus's disappearance and turned to Rebekah to give her the best 'I told you so' look.

"Don't look at me" she put her hands up in surrender before pointing to Elijah "He's the one that told me what Klaus's reaction was"

"His reaction is rather refreshing" Elijah stated distantly.

"Refreshing? You and I are in the same room where he stood not five minutes ago right?"

"He called her and I quote 'A liquor fueled one-night stand', claimed she's been with another, laughed when she was revealed, I could go on and I apologize for my harsh words Hayley…" Hayley cut him off.

"No hard feelings" he said.

"I even tried to make him see way with this…" Rebekah cut him off.

"Since you don't know my suited brother that well, let me explain it to you, he can be very persuasive"

"But" he spoke, ignoring her words "This is a refreshing reaction. He neither denies it nor condemns it.

Hayley was relieved, she hated being here, Elijah made promises to keep her safe but Klaus was impulsive she couldn't take that chance. All she needed to do was to find the right moment to leave the mansion alone and without being seen by any vampires long enough to carry this news to eager ears and get the info she needed. But finding a way to get past three Originals and Caroline was going to be challenging.

"Well, at least now he'll know to use a condom" Hayley commented with a sigh as she ventured further into the room.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and Elijah ignored the statement.

"Two women who dislike each other are pregnant from one man…" she trailed off before pausing "Wait, scratch that, one thousand year old hybrid and are under the same roof…" she trailed off again for dramatic effect Caroline mused "I guess we have something in common, we both lack the ability to keep our legs closed."

With that Rebekah flashed herself to Hayley, grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against a wall "I will take my perfectly manicured fingers and rip that useless tongue from your throat and burn it to corpse should it speak ill of or to Caroline ever again, is that understood?"

Hayley only made choking noises and Elijah flashed towards them and grabbed Rebekah's hand, prying it off Hayley's neck. She fell to the ground, coughing and fighting for air as she looked up at the two originals.

Hayley just nodded at them as Rebekah stormed off and Elijah aided her to her feet.

* * *

Rebekah had left the mansion, she had to deal with him, she had stayed till lunch, wondering how he was doing, what was he up to, was he seeing someone and it all gave her a massive headache. Not to mention that the town she once loved, her painful and cherished memories of New Orleans when it was owned by her brother had been handed over to him, of all people.

Now she was hearing about his rules and no matter what or who you are, you obey his rules and she took no command from anyone.

The man she once taught highly off, the man that stole kisses from her, sweet kisses before her brother would see. Who would stare at her as if she was a goddess, stilled lived and now ruled her brother's city and he had rules... she laughed at the thought.

So if she wanted to walk into a bar, tease a couple of his vampire buddies into attempting to be rude only to kill them all in his bar as a message…

She smiled at his minions as they attempted to demand her company with them. She headed to the pool table, picked up one of the balls and threw it at one of the vampires at lightening speed, it went straight through his head and into the wall behind him. His eyes were wide as he fell to the ground harshly.

The other men watched the scene before growls escaped their throats and Rebekah picked up the pool stick and boke it in half before staring at the guys with excitement.

"Marcel has rules against killing his vampires" one of the men growled.

"Consider this me spitting on those rules" she said with an ever so sweet smile before flashing towards them.

* * *

Rebekah sat on the bar counter as she had her little mirror in her hand, fixing her makeup and cleaning whatever blood was on her face. She forgot how messy she could be sometimes.

Suddenly the doors burst open but that was hardly anything to spook Rebekah because she was expecting Marcel to show up with his guardians behind him, she smirked with victory, knowing that she spooked him enough to not come here alone.

"I envy you Marcel, its not everyday you find vampires waiting to die to save your sorry ass"

He smirked and had his guys close the doors "It comes with the territory I guess"

"I suppose…" she trailed off before closing her little mirror and placing it in her purse before directing her eyes to the front doors where Marcel and two men stood, watching her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, well just gentlemen because let's face it, Bekah darling, you may be a woman but you are no lady" Rebekah rolled her eyes at his words "This is Rebekah Mikaelson. She is, just like Klaus, a thousand years old, one of the originators of our kind, the strongest, deadliest vampires on the planet" his voice held command, admiration and longing "Beautiful isn't she?" he ended with a softer tone, more gentle.

Rebekah smirked. She flashed in front of Marcel, his men quick to move but Marcel stopped them by the wave of a hand.

"Once upon a time, you would enter the room and my thighs would shiver in excitement and longing…" she trailed off as she cocked her head to one side "Now they barely flinch to the sound of your name" she shook her head "You've lost your touch" she smirked "I spent my summer in a threesome so I know I'm not the problem" she chuckled.

"I'm think they just need a little jump start" he whispered.

She smirked "I suppose you have a point…but I don't sleep with backstabbers"

"The Mikaelson family thing…never betray a Mikaelson, they'll hold it over you until you're dead" Marcel smirked "Maybe even longer"

"My reasons for being here is not for revenge...wait, not completely for revenge. Actually, I plan on staying here until Nik and Elijah sees fit to leave so I think we should get some ground rules down since I'm going to be here awhile, I know how much you love rules" she smirked and looked around at the heartless vampires that lay on the floor in front of her.

"I see that" he stated.

"Fantastic, rule number one. I won't kill anymore vampires unless they threaten my life or the life of anyone in my protection. I will send their heads to you just to let you know what they've done. The second one you'll find out when I leave, the third, if any vampire follows me around like a lost puppy, I will send you their hearts in little red boxes with a white bow and the last, make no attempt to seduce me to your bed, it will not nor will it ever happen, are we clear?" her voice was as soft and silky as honey as she spoke to Marcel, as if taunting him with it and it was working, because as much as he would love to show her just how much power he has here, he found himself happily complying to her termms

"Fantastic" she beamed before walking past him and to the doors. She stood, awaiting for the men to allow her to pass and when they didn't move a muscle she spoke.

"Are you going to move your legs or do I have to remove your hearts?" she snapped at them.

"Guys, let her pass" Marcel said sweetly.

The shared a look before moving away from the door and allowing Rebekah to exit the bar with a mocking smile and a sarcastic wave.

Marcel sighed heavily and looked at the mess she had made in her bar.

"Clean everything up" Marcel ordered and his guys quickly went on their way.

Suddenly, one of his guys, Diego came to him "Marcel, you have to see this"

Marcel walked side by side with Diego to the middle of the bar where he signalled Marcel to turn left only to see a row of hearts lined up against the wall.

The wall itself had a message painted in blood.

**I spit on your rules and attempt to remind me of it again and you'll be headless and heartless like you already are, xoxo Rebekah.**

* * *

That night, after an entire day of an internal debate with herself and whether she should just go and find out for herself how he felt because this was their child, not just hers or his but theirs and she wanted to know his opinion, scratch that, she needed his opinion. His words not actions. That even as Elijah left on some business and Rebekah returned with orders to keep an eye on Hayley. She went well on her way to find Klaus's room but that was like finding a tiny needle in a giant haystack. After going in circles endlessly, Rebekah decided to put her out of her misery and tell her where his room was located.

She took a couple of deep breaths as she stood in front of his bedroom door, or his alleged bedroom door because Rebekah could be pulling one on her. She was going to knock when the door swung open.

"I told you…" he froze when he saw who was standing at his door.

She smiled shyly at him "Hi"

Nothing, not even a blink.

"Can I come in?" she asked cautiously.

Still nothing…

Suddenly, he blinked rapidly and moved back, then pulling the door with him, invited her in.

She walked in with a smile, taking in every bit of his room in. The bed was right in front of her, in the front there was a fireplace, to the left side of the bed there was a dresser and a door to either a closet or a bathroom and opposite that wall was another door. The room glowed with the fireplace and the amber lighting in the room mixed with the mixture of sepia brown and chocolate brown. The dark abstract paintings on the wall showed the darkness in him but the rest of the room basically screamed him. She felt comfortable there.

She turned around to further study his room when she came face to face with him, their noses were so close. Almost touching.

They just stood there, staring at each other, she was taking in his eyes and his eyes were constantly jumping as if he wanted to look somewhere but fought not to.

She hated awkward silences.

"So?" she asked.

His face formed into confusion so she looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. He sucked in a breath, not ready to deal with that, not wanting to tell her what he thought just yet because even he did not know what to think of it.

"Rebekah told me of your reaction to the news of Hayley's pregnancy and I can't help but think your reaction was more or less the same but Elijah insists on thinking that it's a good reaction and I'm not sure because you haven't said anything and I'm freaking out about it whole day, I've been going over and over this conversation in my head countless times and I don't know what's going to happen next because you're unpredictable and impulsive and you still haven't said anything about it and I know that maybe you don't want it and I'm fine with that, I just wanted you to know and I just wanted to know your thoughts…"

He flashed in front of her, she gasped in surprise, still working with human reflexes as she looked into his eyes seeing determination in them.

His features that were once stone cold now softened "Caroline, I assure you, that is not the case and you should never allow those thoughts to enter your mind ever again"

She nodded but still wanted to hear what he thought about it, was he happy, sad, angry, confused, it was hard to tell from a man who showed very little facial expression.

"I just want to know how you feel about this" she said softly and calmly.

He hesitated.

He opened his mouth, several times and shut it immediately.

Through his hearing, he heard the sound of the doorbell and sighed in relief.

"Someone's at the door, excuse me" he said before flashing out of the room before Caroline had the chance to even stop him. She turned around with a huff and exited his room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Elijah took a sip of his glass of bourbon and smiled at Marcel.

"So, why don't you tell me what can I help you with?" Marcel asked, using hand gestures.

"Well, I have something important to deal with and I need the assistance of a witch. The strongest witches in the United States resides here and since you control the witches around here, I was wondering if I can borrow one for 24 hours"

"Would you like to share with the class what secret project you're working on or is it family only…" Marcel trailed off knowingly.

"You were once family…" Elijah trailed off.

"To be honest I do miss our little conversations Elijah" he signalled one of his men on the far end of the bar to bring them and the man disappeared behind a door before coming out with a young girl, no more than sixteen years of age, beautiful but oddly calm.

"Meet Davina, she might be able to help you with whatever you need" Marcel smiled and winked at her. She smirked in return.

"You're one of the old ones, I can feel it" she stated.

"A pleasure to meet you too" he smiled before turning to Marcel "I think we're done here, thank you for your services" he turned and stood from his chair only to gasp loudly with wide eyes and his mouth formed an 'O' as he stared at the girl in front of him who apparently had a dagger in her possession.

He fell to the ground with the dagger lodged in his chest and Davina kept her eyes down at him before looking up to meet Marcel's.

"Nice job Davina, now that he's out of the way, let's work on finding something that can permanently get rid of them" he smirked and she smiled with a nod.

* * *

Klaus opened the door as Rebekah made her way to the stairs and Klaus's eyes grew wide, at least two sides wide, his bottom jaw dropped and he staggered in his stance a bit. No one had ever gotten this kind of reaction from him and this particular situation was a special one, because never has he seen a vampire been staked or burnt and alive and well to this day, apart from him of course but he was an original, but this, this topped the pregnancy news 10 fold.

"Guess who's back with new toys to play with?" said the voice by the door, its thick with accent and playfulness and Rebekah paused in her steps as she heard it, not believing what she had just heard.

"Kol" Klaus breathed out.

"Did yah miss me, big brother?" Kol asked a playful glint in his chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

**Reviews?**

**xoxo Cindy & Hana.**


	6. Chapter 6- Where is He?

**Hai, thought I'd update tonight rather than tomorrow because of the TO episode, I haven't gotten to watching it yet but I hear there's Klamille scenes but I'm not worried. If they plan on sinking my ship, imma do like Capt' Sparrow and go down with it.**

**BTW, Cindy does the updating, Hana and I write but I upload.**

**Let me get something straight. I don't ship klayey as a potiental romance or even fuck buddies. I see Hayley and Klaus as this couple that was once married but now hate each other but they see each other regularly only because they have a child together. I like that, imagine the insults Klaus would give to Hayley, that's my jam...klaus hating Hayley.**

**Responses:**

**Roseberrygirl: **_OMG, I didn't think there were any klayley fanfics out there, there's 11? that's sad. OMG she would make the perfect villian._

**Patie:**_ I so agree with you (no...) Klaus does not need another woman competing for his affections...not that's an even fair competition..._

**AvalonTheLadyKiller: **_Trust, I'll drag this relationship as far as I can. If any of you have ever read my fanfictions (klaroline-fantasies), you know how I do..._

**KlarolineKolenaDaroline: **_I do not ship klayley as a romance or potential romance, not a single romance. I picture Klaus and Hayley's relationship as one he has with Katherine, that I like. The answers you seek lies in the next chapter..._

**Midnightshadowofdarkness: **_lol I actually laughed at your review intro... and you never know what that girl's planning, but I promise you it's not what it probably sounds like._

**Hazel21:**_ I honestly, don't know how klaus would react to caroline being pregnant for him. Like seriously but I figured it wouldn't be as far off as the reaction from the Hayley P-Bomb._

**And now for the chapter...**

**Chapter 6: Where is He?**

* * *

Kol entered the mansion as if it was the most natural thing to do with Bonnie following behind him and he smirked when he spotted his big brother with that horrific look on his face. He would like to think this was his best trick yet, to come back from the dead obviously got a good reaction from his brother, an actual facial expression, he wondered how Elijah would look...

"Why do you look so surprised, Nik? It's not like I rose from the dead." Kol chuckled at his own joke "Oh right, I did" he shrugged.

Leave it to Kol to make a joke after he rose from the dead.

"Kol…" Klaus began but Rebekah interrupted him with her loud shriek.

"Little sister! I didn't think you would miss me so much." Kol said sarcastically "Remember those two hour crocodile tears…" he trailed off.

"You're an ass Kol" Rebekah shouted as she flashed towards Kol and pushed him with her index finger.

"Do tell me why I am an "ass" as you said." Kol urged her. His dazzling smile seemed to shine as he looked around his old home.

"You're dead! How can we see you!? How the bloody hell can I feel you?" Rebekah cried out as she pushed him back lightly to prove that she could touch him.

Caroline quickly ran down the stairs, hearing all the commotion going on about someone being back from the dead, she didn't quite catch his name but she ran as fast as she could.

The blonde almost tripped but before she could, Klaus caught her and steadied her. Caroline took in a deep breath and Klaus gave her a reassuring smile even though he has still not told her how he felt about his impending fatherhood.

Once Caroline's racing heart subsided she looked towards Kol and then looked behind him.

Her blue orbs widened as she raced to her best friend and attacked her. Caroline hugged Bonnie tightly and Bonnie smiled with unshed tears clouding her eyes.

"Where the hell have you been all summer, Bonnie!?" Caroline shrieked as she pulled back to make a quick examination on her.

"It's a long story." Bonnie admitted.

"You had me worried sick, Bon! I thought something happened to you!" Caroline said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Something did happen to her." Kol chimed in.

Bonnie shot Kol a dirty look. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to Caroline as she stood there watching them both with a curious eye.

"Uh… Did I miss something?" Caroline questioned as she looked between her best friend and Kol. Their tension was obviously evident.

"Perhaps you did, darling…" Kol began. "Bonnie will probably fill you in when you have that sleepover she's been aching to have"

"Kol!" Bonnie shouted.

"I love it when you say my name like that, little witch. Always so wicked." He winked at her again.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him and Klaus raised a finger.

"How are you alive, Kol?" He questioned tiredly.

"Well, I do have a Bennett witch by my side. You know how they are… All powerful and such." He shrugged.

"I'm serious," Klaus warned.

"Always such a party crasher… If you must know, do you remember how our wonderful mother was the Original witch, one of the most strongest witches?"

Klaus nodded and Rebekah gestured for Kol to continue.

"Well, whilst I was on the other side it seemed that a talent I once had before was turned, well, returned to me" He grinned.

"What talent?" Rebekah asked, her interest peaked.

"Kol was a warlock" Klaus said in realisation "His powers came just a few months before we were turned and he hid it from us all, except me of course because Kol was never discreet" Klaus smirked, Kol smirked as well.

"I made you promise not to tell mother because she knew one of us would get magic"

"Wait, what? You're a witch, too?" Caroline asked him as she looked towards Bonnie.

"I prefer the term warlock darling, you know it just sounds more masculine, but yes. I am a 'witch' as you put it." Kol answered the blonde.

"But Kol, that's impossible. When we turned, all of that went away." Klaus said.

"That's true, but when I died I got it back." Kol told him.

"How?" Rebekah questioned.

"Bonnie helped of course, I paid her for her services of course..."

"You didn't give me anything" Bonnie said As she rolled her hazel eyes at the Original.

"You don't know it yet" Kol chuckled as if he had a plan up his sleeve.

"Wait… Bonnie?" Caroline questioned as she turned to her best friend with alarm in her blue eyes.

"I died, Care." Bonnie said softly.

"But, how are you here?" Caroline asked as the tears came to her eyes.

Her best friend could not be dead! No! That was out of the question.

"With my magic and Kol's, we were able to come back."

"Does that mean you're alive now?"

"Yeah, I'm back." She smiled.

"You bitch!" Caroline shrieked and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to take that as a sign that you're happy." Bonnie laughed hugging her back.

"Happy!? I'm ecstatic!" Caroline admitted.

* * *

_ Next Morning..._

The silence around the witches where they gathered was unwelcoming, filled with tension, unspoken words and shock. Disbelief and fear flooded through the hearts and minds of the witches around Sophie and Katie.

"You mean…" Sophie trailed off, unsure what exactly Katie was telling her.

"I once practiced Spiritual Magic and in order to get information about the child, I can use that magic instead of our Ancestral Magic" Katie clarified as she moved past Sophie to exit the mausoleum with Sophie hot on her tail.

"Are you sure this will work and what would happen if Marcel finds out that you were doing magic?" Sophie asked as she followed Katie out of the cellar along with the other witches.

"There are exactly four known types of magic witches can practice. Spiritual Magic, Dark Magic, Expression and Ancestral. Whatever Marcel has that detects our magic, doesn't detect just any magic, but our Ancestral Magic. The magic that lingers on these very grounds, but I've practiced spiritual magic before and never got caught and I can do it again. It may be weak compared to the magic we're accustomed to but it'll do the trick for now" Katie explained before kneeling in front of her ancestor's grave with one hand, filled of herbs and Sophie's hand in another as she mumbled the latin language under her breath.

All the witches surrounded the duo, watching intently as the atmosphere suddenly felt like it was not the safest place in the world. Whispers from no one flew throughout the atmosphere, they sounded like ghosts but the witches couldn't see a thing.

Katie stopped and smiled before opening her eyes "He will have not one child, but two"

* * *

Katherine finally switched the TV off after flipping channel after channel and waiting for something, anything really, but the days passed and still there was nothing. She would always have something to do or find something to do.

Spa Day...

Shopping...

Partying…

But she basically lied to a two thousand year old vampire and she needed to stay out of sight for her own safety.

But in reality, she was waiting for something...or could it be someone?

Someone...

Not even a phone call.

Has it truly been too late for her?

Or was he so hooked on saving his murderous brother that he did not care for his own life anymore?

She put her life on the line, to save him and she did not regret it but he neither acknowledged it.

He has not come to visit her…

She had left countless voicemails about her location, she all but gave him the key.

Did she need something more to prove to him that she really did love him?

Why did she have to prove herself anyways, her words should have been good enough…

But her tongue had said more lies than truth in the past 500 years so she could understand why he would be hesitant to her now of all the times she was being completely honest and vulnerable to him.

_Ugh._

She got up and grabbed her car keys and her purse, grabbing her phone from the couch before heading out, she might as well see this big and bad king of New Orleans, maybe snoop around and find out if anyone was plotting against him or if he was plotting against someone.

* * *

Marcel was greeted by Klaus at the door before being invited in, reluctantly of course, it was bad enough he knew about Hayley, he most definitely did not want him here while Caroline was there. He did not want her put into harms way between their war, especially when she was with child and human in her fragile state.

Klaus decided that since Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie went out and Kol was silently watching Hayley, it wouldn't hurt to indulge him for a few minutes, in his study of course.

So when Klaus closed the doors behind him, he sighed heavily, knowing that him being here would somehow have something to do with…

"Your sister has arrived" Marcel stated, his tone held something, something familiar, as if she had done something and it would have been so like his sister to announce herself.

"I was just about to say the same thing" he lied through his teeth "What did she do?" he asked, knowing Rebekah had done something.

"She killed 10 of my night walkers who were hiding out in the bar, ripped their hearts from their chests and lined them up in a row against a wall and there was a message written on that wall clearly stating that my rules mean nothing to her" Marcel deadpanned, with an emotionless face, trying as hard as he could not to laugh but it was inevitable.

He burst out laughing at his own words, Klaus joined in, also noting how funny the entire situation was considering who it was that did the deed.

"Your sister killed my vampires to send a message" Marcel chuckled, Klaus had prepared a glass of bourbon and handed it to Marcel, who took it and downed it's contents in one gulp "Send a letter, a message, a fax, a frigging text or phone call would have done the trick, she killed my vampires" he kept chuckling "She actually used the blood, pour it into a tiny bucket and used a brush and paint it on the wall" Marcel took in some deep breaths to calm himself down, he was a vampire but there was an uncomfortable feeling when you couldn't breathe.

"My sister's always one for the dramatics" Klaus stated, sipping his glass before taking a seat on the couch Marcel joined him. With a sigh, he relaxed on the couch instantly.

"Yes she is" he heard Marcel say "The years have done her well" he commented.

"I agree, spending time in a box really does work miracles to the body" Klaus added snidely, causing them both to chuckle.

"Does she still hold you to mind or has she buried the hatchet?" Klaus asked, turning his head to glance at Marcel who snorted in his drink at his words.

"Rebekah will quickly bury me alive than bury the hatchet"

Klaus chuckled "That's very true"

Suddenly the doors to his study burst open and in came Rebekah with a smirk "Come on Nik, I can be civilized, thank you very much" she said.

"You've got great acting skills" Klaus pointed out "I'll give you that"

"Whatever Niklaus, don't think I've forgiven you yet either" she stated, pointing at Klaus.

"Come on little sister, we had a little spat, no need to prolong this sibling rivalry more than it needs to" he smirked.

Rebekah walked towards her brother and stood in front of him. She folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Do not mistake my intent for being here, my reasons lie in two persons, one of them is an irritating older brother who will not pick up his phone and I am this close to going at his whore's house to drag him back here and the other is is a blonde and perky_" she was cut off.

"Who's blonde and perky?" Caroline asked, entering the room.

Marcel noted the addition to their family, and immediately stood up with a heartwarming smile.

"During the 20 minutes that I've arrived here, you never mentioned another addition to the Mikaelson family Klaus, I'm hurt" he stated with sarcasm and false accusation as he made his way over to Caroline.

Klaus stood immediately, playing it cool and hoping that whatever lie he could come up with in the next 10 seconds would make Marcel stay away from her because even though he was still debating whether he should kill Marcel or not, if something was to happen to Caroline, Marcel would be a dead man.

He knew what his final answer would be.

"I haven't met you before, you must be…" he trailed off as he put his hand out, wanting to greet the lady.

"Not interested and none of your business" she snapped at him before turning back to Rebekah.

"Why did you just flash away from me, you know I can't hold all those bags anymore" she held up her hands like a boxer does, as if showing her guns "See".

"Something caught my attention" she smirked.

Caroline shook her head but noticed that the man still hadn't moved from her and still held out his hand, she wasn't stupid, she knew who he was but maybe it was the fact that once upon a time she was a vampire and able to take care of herself so she was able talk back to her enemies or maybe it was the fact that she didn't care.

She decided to blame both at this point.

"Can I help you with something?" she snapped, finally meeting Marcel's eyes.

"It seems Rebekah has picked up a little sister…" Marcel trailed off with a smirk on his lips.

"Leave her alone" Rebekah said in a commanding tone "Her bark is a lot worst than her bite" she added.

"I've noticed" he stated.

Caroline stared at Marcel a bit and suddenly felt uncomfortable around him, she thought it was the fake grin that seemed to be permanently plastered on his face.

"Is he just going to stand there and stare at me with that fake grin on his face?" Caroline asked, switching her eyes from Klaus to Rebekah.

"Yes" they all answered, even Marcel whose grin only widened.

She sighed heavily, voicing her distaste over the situation before rolling her eyes and lazily placing her hand in his. She closed her eyes and put the most fake smile on her face, she felt as if her face would crack if she kept it there too long.

"Caroline, a pleasure" she said way too sweetly for Klaus's liking.

"Please" he quickly pecked the back of her hand before looking up through hooded eyes "The pleasure is all mine" he continued, his voice softer, more innocent, just like Klaus when he was trying to be innocent "I'm Marcel" he added.

That, she did not know. She knew he was the self proclaimed King of New Orleans, the brief description Rebekah had given her, along with a one hour rant while shopping on how overly big his ego was and how much she couldn't stand him even though they were basically in love in the 1800's but she was obviously downgrading him.

She pulled her hand rather harshly away from him to glance at Rebekah "This is the Marcel you've been spending half of our shopping trip ranting about?"

All attention he had on Caroline was now on Rebekah as he turned swiftly to look at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Snitch!" Rebekah scolded before making her way over to Caroline and grabbing her arm, dragging her out of the room before she could say anything else.

Caroline protested against her touch but by the time she reached the door, she gave up, but not before having the last words.

"But he's super hot" Caroline said dreamily.

Marcel chuckled but Klaus was nowhere near amused. He was jealous, and he did not like being jealous.

* * *

Klaus thought better of seeking Caroline, last night's confrontation was fresh in his mind and suddenly the very thought of being alone with her in a closed room with little room to move or hide (not that he needed to hide at all) was a bit unsettling to him. It was ironic really… Klaus being afraid of the thought of that conversation. The very image of him telling Caroline that he had secretly wished that it was she who he 'knocked up' than the wolf girl, he most especially knew how pregnant woman were and did not want to be on the receiving end of the blonde's wrath.

He wondered why Marcel had the sudden need to stop by though, he knew it wasn't just to complain about his sister's manners, there was definitely more to his reasons but it seemed that whatever it was he was looking for, he didn't find it and he was grateful for that, whatever that actually was.

He entered his room, surprised and annoyed to find his newly un-dead brother lying there like he owned the place.

"Kol, did you want something?" Klaus asked, clearly annoyed.

Oh how he didn't miss these days.

"Silas is looking for you" Kol said, sitting up on the bed.

"Wasn't he supposed to be in some safe in the bottom of a lake or something?"

"I thought the same, until shocking revelations and unwanted bloodshed told me otherwise" Kol replied, looking down a bit, remembering Bonnie's father's death and how innocent he truly was in this. It was weird, to think like this. He had no regard for human life but him being Bonnie's father meant something. It shouldn't have considering that he and Bonnie weren't that close.

"Speaking of, who did you kill to come back from the dead Kol?" Klaus asked with a smirk "I know how magic works, you have to kill someone supernatural to bring back someone supernatural from the other side" he added.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Kol smirked and Klaus groaned.

"Kol…" Klaus warned.

"Fine, I killed two travellers, one of them was stupid to be up against a one thousand year old vampire and live to tell the tale, I made his life hold meaning. The other was a woman who was not keen on getting un-stoned Silas back to his stoned form so I took her out as well, their deaths will be honored in due time." Kol said with fake remorse and sarcasm in his tone "Although, I would have had more fun sacrificing the doppelganger and her little Jeremy…" he let his words linger.

"But Bonnie and I cracked a deal and I'm not planning to break it" Kol said with a grunt as he stood from the bed and dusted off the invisible lint on his jacket "After all, I am expecting a little niece or nephew soon" he smirked before he was out of the door in the flash, slamming the door closed on his way out.

* * *

Rebekah headed to the bar, sole intent to see Marcel, try to find out if he knew anything, because something was most definitely not right. Elijah never took this long to answer his phone and he always called her.

She thought something happened to him, she was crazy worried and seeing the look on Marcel's face that morning after she had came back from shopping only raised her suspicion more but she couldn't exactly accuse him of anything without any evidence.

With that she entered the bar, but not going fully inside until she looked around, spotting him at the car counter with a drink in his hand and she made her way over to him immediately.

She took a seat next to him and signalled the bartender as she took off her jacket and placed it next to her and dropped her purse on it, on the next stool while the bartender… Camille was her name, Rebekah concluded as she spotted her name tag. The human looked down at her and waited for her to order.

"I'll have a glass of bourbon, neat and keep em coming" she waved the girl off but she didn't even flinch.

"I'm going to need some ID" she said as if Rebekah hadn't said a thing to her.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse, opening it and pulling out her ID and handing it to her, she took a look at it, glanced at her and handed her back her ID before going off to do her job.

Rebekah placed the ID in her wallet and put it back in her purse, completely ignoring Marcel's piercing gaze on her.

But she could only hold her breath for so long. She really needed to make up her mind.

Did she still have feelings for him, or not.

She didn't feel like it but she couldn't stop thinking about him since she arrived New Orleans.

She was basically using Caroline and an un-dead Bonnie (not that she was cooperative in it) to distract her from him and it didn't work because she spent the better part of their shopping trip fussing about him.

"Take a picture" she said, not to his face, she was looking in front of her, awaiting her drink. She then turned her head to glance at him. He had a smug smile on his face, it was equally annoying and adorable "It'll last longer".

He chuckled and looked away. Camille returned with Rebekah's drink and ran off to attend to the others. Rebekah turned away from him and started sipping from her drink. As much as she wanted to run far far away from there, she couldn't and wouldn't. She refused to be affected by him. It has been too long, she couldn't have feelings for him… Not after so many decades.

The queasy feeling in her stomach told her otherwise.

"Bekah" he called softly with laughter. Rebekah downed her drink in one gulp and signalled the girl to bring another "You really can't be mad at me this long" he stated but she spun her head in his direction with the coldest look he'd ever seen and winced "Ok, you are but I get it. You gave me that dagger so that Klaus wouldn't dagger you again and I gave it back to him and he daggered you" he paused "Again" but I agreed with him on this Bekah…" she cut him off.

"So you think that it's okay for Klaus to put his siblings in a box like some wind up toy he gets fed up with and takes it out when he feels like playing with it again?" Rebekah asked, turning her body completely towards him, waiting for an answer.

"No, I meant that you can't take care of yourself on your own Bekah" he said softly and even though he did, it still hurt "When was the last time you've spent, oh, I don't know, an entire year on your own?" he asked, as if to make a point.

Which he did.

She's never been on her own for that long. The most she's ever been on her own was a couple of months and she would either run to Elijah, Kol or Klaus.

"See, I'm right, you would have gone on your own with that Salvatore, then Mikael would have found you because you're nowhere near discreet and he would have tortured his own daughter into giving up Klaus's location then he would have killed your brother" Marcel pointed out, which also made her think. Mikael was capable of torturing her, if not by words than by physical means and her brother would have been dead.

That still did not give Klaus the right to dagger her.

"That is no reason to dagger me for so long" Rebekah snarled.

"I agree but there was no other choice, you're headstrong" he then smiled "There was no way he would have been able to change your mind about it"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Marcel" she hissed "Especially towards receiving my forgiveness"

He just smiled and cocked his head to the side "So beautiful…" he trailed off, probably for dramatic effect.

"If you're going to attempt to flatter me, tell me something I don't know"

"Maybe that your blonde friend is pregnant?" Marcel stated with a smirk.

Rebekah was stunned, she didn't think he would have listened to the heartbeat and by extension the child's, but she should at least pretend to be shocked.

"It seems she and I have some talking to do when I leave from here" Rebekah said, downing the contents of her drink before the girl went away and asking her for another.

"It seems you do" he stated, smirking at her intake of bourbon, considering he knew how much she hated masculine drinks.

After a moment of silence, Rebekah decided to end the conversation once and for all because she felt like she was this close to either killing him or kissing him, why? That has yet to be discovered.

"Have you seen Elijah?" she asked, right out.

"No" he answered, way too quickly. Which gave her an idea of what happened but not wanting to accuse him of anything, she nodded.

She finished her glass, grabbed her wallet and opened it, dropping a hundred dollar bill on the counter, she turned on her heel and left Marcel to his own devices.

* * *

_"Hey, Caroline. I've put a lot of thought into this, and decided to defer school for now. This werewolf pack I'm helping... they need me. I know it's lame to do this over the phone, but I figure this way it's harder for you to kill me. I'm really, really sorry, Care... but this is important"_ she listened to the voicemail once more and that was it. She deleted the message and stood in front of the fireplace in the living room with silent hot tears running down her cheek.

She wasn't important to him.

She was second choice to him.

He didn't put her first.

She wasn't shocked but she was still hurt by it.

She wasn't going to give him the sobbing fit she would have normally done, he didn't deserve it. She had stayed loyal to him when he left on the run. She had stayed loyal to him when he came back to her arms and ran off again, she had even stayed loyal when he was given his freedom and she called him multiple times.

But the fact that her boyfriend couldn't even make it to her aid even after that night and Klaus, Klaus of all people was there, worried sick about her. It crushed her more than she would like to believe. She had betrayed him that night she was turned back but she didn't regret it.

Ok that was a lie, after hearing about Hayley, she regretted it a little.

She wiped the tears she had on her face furiously away and sniffled.

_Hayley._

It was bad enough she wanted her boyfriend, ex now. She had seen the looks Hayley had given him. She knew Hayley wanted him and she was more than happy to make sure she knew he was hers. Now she hooked up with Klaus.

_They_ hooked up.

She was pregnant with _his_ child.

Ugh, she just couldn't seem to see past that.

Why couldn't she see past that?

Suddenly she heard someone enter the room. She didn't turn. She kept her eyes on the fireplace in front of her and tried as hard as she could to see past..._her_.

"Caroline?" it was Klaus.

Of all the people in the house…

She wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm as she tried to tame her anger. It wasn't healthy at all, especially for the child, stress did nothing but harm and she needed to calm down.

That alone was proving to be difficult when she was stuck there all the fucking time.

"Have you heard from Tyler?" he asked softly.

Of all the things he had to talk about, why did he choose that mutt?

Maybe because he wanted to know if he knew about her pregnancy and who the child belonged to.

"I broke up with Tyler" she stated in a soft and tiring tone.

"I'm sorry" no he wasn't, why did he say that?

Oh right, it was what people would say when they heard something like that.

"He's currently helping a wolf pack and they're more important to him than me so…" she trailed off, her voice sounded slightly broken but he heard her clear her throat.

Suddenly, Rebekah and Kol entered the room, Bonnie had been sleeping since she returned from her shopping trip. Rebekah had brought it up to Kol but he kept telling her not to worry.

Caroline was now seething as the very image of Klaus and Hayley, on a bed, naked, ran through her mind.

She hadn't even noticed what she had in her hand, it was a fire iron. The tip was red because of the heat.

"Nik, have you tried to contact…" Kol didn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly, and out of nowhere, even for Kol, Klaus growled in pain and fell to his knees. Caroline was standing behind him, seething in anger and her two hands clutched the fire iron tightly as it was wedged in their brother's back and came out from his front, sizzling from the touch of his blood.

"That was for sleeping with _her_" she snarled before picking up the next fire iron with a tight grip and moving towards his front where he looked up at her with a hard look on his face.

"Caroline…" he growled as he held out his hand for her to stop.

With all the strength she had, she drove the other fire iron straight into his chest, coming out of his back, he howled in pain and panted. Her chin was resting on his shoulders, her lips were near his ear.

"That was for not telling me" she whispered before straightening out and turning around, both Mikaelson's had a smug grin on their faces as Caroline ran out of the room and headed to her room. Her limbs were shaking, her body was trembling, she wanted to cry about Tyler, Klaus, this baby she really wanted to cry and with the silent tears that fell from her cheeks as she threw herself on the bed, she sobbed away, clutching her stomach as she did so.

* * *

Kol sighed after his laughter fit while Rebekah took her sweet time taking the fire irons out of Klaus' body. Kol then headed off to Caroline's room because as much fun as that was to see, the anger she felt about it was completely uncalled for.

He opened her door and cautiously walked in. He found her lying on her back, hand on her stomach while silent tears fell from her eyes. She was staring at the ceiling, blinking as her vision got blurred with more tears.

Caroline's head slowly turned to meet the face of the un-dead Kol standing there, looking like he was in a place he didn't belong in.

"Don't you people ever knock?" she asked with a whimper hidden behind the words.

"Apologies darling, I forgot you were human for a moment" he replied softly before making a move towards the bed and sitting next to her. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

They both sat there, silent, saying nothing. Kol listened to the heartbeat of the child, it got stronger, oddly, stronger but he didn't dwell on it, it was probably growing so he supposed that was a good thing.

"Nik was never like this, he never lashed out when he was angry. He was a boy who loved greatly and only wanted to be loved in return, his anger amplified along with his ability to love and he now does stupid things on impulse when he's been hurt then later regrets those actions or words" he turned his head towards her, noting that she has been looking at him the whole time "Hayley is just one of those things, nothing more"

He sat up now, and yawned, telling her that he was tired but he was not going to bed. He flashed to the door and opened it. He then turned around to face her "You have nothing to worry about with her" and with that he left.

* * *

_"What is your name?" the man approaching him asked._

_He stared at the man for a moment before replying "Don't got one, Mama wouldn't name me til I turned ten, 'case the fever took me, then it took her"_

_The man crouched down before him, getting on his level "You're a survivor, and survivors need names" he paused, as if in thought "How about Marcellus?"_

_"Marcellus?" the boy questioned._

_"It comes from Mars, the god of war" he stood and held out his hand to him "and it means 'little warrior'._

_He hesitated but then smiled, taking the man's hand and rose to his feet._

Klaus was like a father to him from then on. Fed him, bathed him, clothed him. He never struck him. Ever.

That was why he felt guilty for turning on him. He was planning to kill the one man he saw as his father for a kingdom that truly didn't belong to him. He knew that by killing Klaus, it would truly all be his.

Should he really follow in Klaus's footsteps and kill him like he did his own father.

Mikael hated Klaus, he wanted Klaus dead as well as his other children.

Did Klaus hate him? Did Klaus want him dead?

* * *

**I am literally waiting to read what you think, it's kind of a fuller chapter for the next chapter because we have a lot of shit going down in the next chapter. I mean, you better look out for at least 10K words..**

**xoxo Cindy & Hana**


	7. Chapter 7- Devious Little Wolf

**Hello everyone, sorry for taking almost an entire fortnight with this, I think. The last Doc says 87 days more life which means I haven't updated in 13 days which looks like two weeks and I swear it feels like just the day before I updated. **

**So OMG I love ****Questsiyah.**** She's badass. Stefan losing his memory...I kinda don't wanna see Stelena fall in love all over again, once is enough.**

**Responses:**

**Rucky: **_I know right?_

**Draco-Harry-Lover-1: **_You have no idea just how accurate you are..._

**roseberrygirl: **_Actually there's another reason why she's so angry but basically, like if someone shows you just how much they care for you only to go sleep with another girl, more so if the girl he slept with is someone she hates, if she wasn't pissed I would be. You are so right... it hurt her deeper than he's even aware of._

**SabbyDeeKnowles: **_let's not damn the children just yet..._

**Hazel21: **_Just because Caroline's human, doesn't mean she's weak. I think anyone who's been a vampire and turned wouldn't quite back down from another vampire. She'll be so accustom to dealing with them that she forgets she's no longer one._

**PookaDooka01: **_I hope your views will change after this chapter..._

**On With the chapter...!**

**Chapter 7: Devious Little Wolf**

* * *

One Week Later…

"Kol, don't you find it kinda odd that Elijah's been gone this whole time?" Bonnie asked, while reading through a grimoire Kol had given her. He told her that it was one of her family member's grimoire he acquired a couple of hundred years ago. It had all sorts of spells in it, stuff Bonnie thought was impossible, even given the world they lived in.

"Probably with Katherine" he said, his tone sounded a bit sarcastic and distant "Probably with sweet Elena" he smirked.

"Kol" Bonnie warned… but she did miss Elena though and talking to Jeremy, but she told Jeremy that she was alive. He was happy of course but she told him not to tell anyone where she was. She emailed her friends every week, Elena occasionally texted her from time to time, as did Jeremy.

She couldn't tell them where she was or what she was doing. She was protecting her friend, she was helping the Originals, as crazy as that sounded.

"It was a joke, little phoenix" he teased "But I do find it odd that my big brother, of all people isn't here to relish in the making of Niklaus's redemption. It is quite odd of him to just get up and leave without saying anything to anyone" he started clearing the table of all the books, grimoires, papers and packed them aside before placing a giant map on the table "He's not answering phone calls, responding to texts, nothing" His face turned into his true nature, dark purple veins under his eyes, eyes darkened with blood and elongated fangs.

He put his index finger to his mouth and punctured a hole in his skin, causing blood to seep through.

He dropped the blood on the map, drop after drop after drop before the wound healed, leaving a stain of blood in its wake. He closed his eyes and mumbled the words as if they were being unconsciously said.

"Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, Sequitas saguines, Ementas asten mihan ega petous"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him "You've done a locator spell before?"

"No, but when you hang around with witches for the time I did, the words never leave you" he smirked.

He watched as the blood as it trickled it way on the map to the location where Elijah was being held, when it stopped, he smiled, an actual smile, it was sadistic and menacing but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I know exactly where he is" Kol smirked.

* * *

Katherine has been lurking around the french quarter with a couple of friends, she called in favor of yesterday when she spotted the Lockwood boy also lurking around in New Orleans, she found it odd of him to be there to begin with considering he was supposed to be running from Klaus instead of walking into the very town he currently lived in.

She saw a lot of vampires, like tons, it felt like a city that was especially made for vampires, with a few blood bags walking around for feeding pleasure. The thought of it was actually genius, a supernatural town for all vampires to come and be what they were without having to hide from those that seeked to kill them. It was liberating, actually.

There was something, or someone she hasn't seen in a while. Hayley.

The best way to get a job done was to do it yourself, never send a man to to a woman's job. She should have killed that little wolf when she had the chance.

Now she was also in New Orleans, where the Originals have taken up residence. A coincidence maybe, or was there something going on….?

Katherine spotted Hayley going towards the Lockwood boy as he sat in a diner on the outskirts of The French Quarter and if she knew better, she'd say they were planning something against someone…

She made her way to the diner as well, wanting to listen to what they were plotting and hoped that the information they would unknowingly provide for her would help her.

"Table for one" she said sweetly to the lady.

She smiled at her and took a menu up before directing her to a table opposite the couple who were greeting one another. She made sure to face away from them so that she wouldn't be spotted, while she opened the menu and skimmed through it, but listened intently to their conversation.

"I'm in a terrible bind Ty, there's these witches who are threatening to kill me, this town does not allow werewolves and on top of that, I have to deal with three Originals that hate me. Elijah promised to protect me but he just up and left like a week ago and hasn't returned since, I couldn't call you without getting you killed or getting us killed and causing a war but now I can" she sounded hurt by the fact that Elijah disappeared after promising her protection. It was so like him to want to protect his family. How sweet, Katherine thought with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes.

Elijah disappearing for over a week was a bit unsettling and so unlike him,

Something happened to him, she knew it, the only place he disappeared to like that was to see her and she has been waiting for him like a sad puppy for days now.

"Wait, why are you with the Originals, they're dangerous Hayley, especially that stunt you pulled with the other hybrids, Klaus may have given me my freedom but that doesn't mean I should live in the same city as him" Tyler argued, his voice sounded so concerned, she could aw at the couple.

"I'm pregnant Ty" she said softly, placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

He looked stunned, as did Katherine. She was a wolf but the people she has been sleeping with were dead, it was impossible really.

"Wh… What?" cross that, he was stunned.

"The witches confirmed it, they're holding it against Klaus, if he doesn't do what they want him to do, they'll kill me and this baby" her tone sounded frantic and Katherine was pleased at the witches, to find something that would make Klaus submit, even though this little wolf and her child normally wouldn't have made him bend to no rules, she knew Elijah had something to do with that. No one could have persuaded Klaus to not kill the girl and the child except him.

Always the silver tongue.

"You're pregnant...with...Klaus's…" he couldn't even finish the sentence. He sounded disgusted.

"Tyler listen" she insisted and he closed his mouth instantly.

"The witch confirmed that the child was a hybrid, so she instantly thought it was Klaus's and I didn't disagree because she offered me something. She offered me information to some family I have. She says that all she has to do is make sure that Klaus accepts the deal they made and I keep up appearances and when my part is over, I can leave to go find my real family" she paused before continuing "I had to do this, they were going to kill me and the baby if he didn't agree to their terms, I had to say it was Klaus's"

"You mean it's not Klaus's child, then whose is it?" Tyler asked.

"Ty remember when I told you that after the Katherine mess, I left Mystic Falls and came to you, you know what we did…" she trailed off and Tyler's eyes widened in shock.

"You mean…" he was cut off.

"Yes, the child is yours" Hayley quickly said.

* * *

Caroline was in the kitchen again, looking for something to eat again because she knew it was too early for the crazy eating habits but she was angry and when she was angry, she got very hungry. With child and without.  
That woman had managed to insult her, called her a cheater and smiled as if they were the best of friends.

She was so close to choking her it was at the tip of her fingers just waiting...

That woman had the nerve to…

She should not be so upset about this! He was a free man, he was a free man, she had told him one too many times that she wasn't interested yet he kept pursuing her, it was only a matter of time before he would have moved on.

She just didn't think he would have chosen Hayley of all the women in the world.

She was still pissed about this. She was pregnant, Hayley was pregnant, Klaus was the father of both if their children and to top it all off, the morning sickness was only getting worse, her heart made her sick constantly, and everyone was almost either never there or stuck in their rooms.

Kol and Bonnie were the most peculiar of them all, Bonnie seemed to be stronger, more confident, more bold now. Kol was the most annoying Original of them all, like little brother annoying.

Then there was that voice message Tyler left her and even though she removed it from her phone, it was like on replay in her head constantly and she couldn't help but feel angry by it.

Then she still didn't know how Klaus felt about all of this and it was slowly screwing with her mind. She knew that the thought of having a child enough was scary and now thinking about two of them, she understood that he needed more time, but she was beginning to get antsy.

After searching the fridge and finding nothing, she huffed.

"You sound tired"

She jumped and turned around to find Rebekah standing at the doorway with a smug smirk on her face. Her heartbeat picked up at a fast rate before slowly, agonizingly slowly returning to normal.

"Rebekah, you need to stop doing that, you'll give me a heart attack" she breathed out, clutching her chest in attempt to stop her heart from pounding so hard in her chest

"You're stressing again, you need a distraction" Rebekah said, leaning to the side of the doorframe.

"Oh yeah, and what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"A quick lunch and a history lesson" she smirked.

A two hour drive later, they were on the outskirts of the French Quarter at a little diner as Caroline ate to her hearts content, which was a lot considering she usually ate very little.

She was blaming it on the hormones.

Rebekah had sat there and stared at her for the beginning of her meal and Caroline did not like to be watched, especially when she was eating. It made her feel uncomfortable.

The other half was spent texting someone, Caroline didn't care because she wasn't being watched so she ate comfortably while Rebekah texted away.

When she was finished, she slipped her phone in her purse and looked at Caroline.

"It seems my brother thinks that Elijah's in town, finally putting himself back on the map"

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked, as a spoon full of pasta was about to enter her mouth. She rest the spoon down and listened intently to Rebekah as she spoke.

"Yes, Elijah's coming back, I am curious to where he has been this whole time" Rebekah said in a tired tone.

"Where is he?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah smirked "Don't you worry about that sweetheart, the whole point of this little trip is to stop you from stressing, not adding on more…" she trailed off.

"I-" Rebekah cut her off.

"You were stressing, my best guess would be about my brother and his lack of words on the child baking in your oven and the werewolf slut also cooking her own little one" she smirked, stretching over to Caroline's plate, picking up her fork and sticking it in a meatball on her plate, she used the knife beside the plate to cut a piece of it off before popping some in her mouth. She smirked, remembering the divine taste of french food and missing France, making herself a silent promise to visit there again.

"Speaking of, where did she disappear to today, not that I'm complaining, but…" Rebekah cut her off.

"She went to see the witch, or so she said, I really don't care and neither should you"

"Of course you should care!" Caroline snapped "We both may hate the mother but not the child, what if she does something selfish like I don't know, trying to kill it?"

"Then we keep her alive until your unborn child is born, turn you back and we'll bond over torturing her until she turns 40" Rebekah smirked and Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Torturing her won't bring back the child, Rebekah" Caroline pointed out.

"I know but it'll be extremely fun" she teased with a smile.

Caroline shook her head with a smile on it "You're not distracting me, if anything you're making it worse" she laughed softly.

Rebekah's smile vanished and she knew what she had to do. She didn't like talking much, but they both needed a distraction, mostly because Kol told her to keep Caroline out of town, so she figured that a history lesson was in order, considering she was going to live in New Orleans basically now.

"Fine, let's begin the history lesson" she smirked before continuing "In the year 1820 my brothers and I were attending the funeral of one of my boyfriends Niklaus killed…" Caroline cut her off.

"Why did Klaus kill him?" Caroline asked.

"He spoke up for my honor after Nik made some nasty comments about me and Niklaus doesn't like to be disrespected" she smiled snidely before continuing.

"Anyways, he was the governor's son but he wasn't the governor's only son" she paused for dramatic effect "Marcellus Gerard was his bastard son from one of his maids"

"Wait, you mean…"

"Yes, Marcel is a bastard" Rebekah smirked at her choice of words "Yes now on with the story"

"He was being whipped for something, we never knew what, and he threw an apple at the man who was beating him in retaliation and defiance, the man was killed by Nik before he could strike him. I'm sure you know of our past with our father and Nik so you can see why Nik saved him" Caroline was sitting opposite Rebekah, taking in every word she said.

"Not much" she replied.

"Mikael struck us as children, when he was angry, or upset, or when we did something we weren't supposed to do, but not Nik, he struck Nik mostly for no reason, other times would be for sticking up for one of us, he saved me from many beatings. He was most protective of Henrik and I" she paused to smile, an actual smile that Caroline rarely ever saw.

"All he wanted then was someone to love and to love him in return, all he wanted was his mother's and father's love… now it is because of Mikael and Esther why he is the way he is" Rebekah's tone suddenly turned cold and the sound of her parent's name on her lips.

"Your dad's a dick" Caroline spat.

Rebekah smiled "That we can agree on, now on with the story, I got sidetracked" she shook her head.

"By adding one and one together, you'd see why Niklaus saved the boy" Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her, wanting her to say it.

"He saw himself in Marcel when he was a child." Caroline stated and Rebekah nodded.

"Nik was the one to give him that name, Marcellus comes from Mars, is means little warrior. Since then, Nik taught him all he knew, which is quite a lot considering the amount of years we've lived. One day Mikael found where we were and burned the mansion down, we never saw Marcel ever since, we believed him dead. It was a shock for us all to find him here running New Orleans"

Caroline was too deep in thought by the time Rebekah had stopped and Rebekah smirked because she was putting all the pieces together in her head, one by one and now…

Rebekah noticed the look of realisation on her face and her smirk grew bigger.

"You finally realize why Nik is a bit speechless about his impending fatherhood, yeah?" she asked sarcastically "Took you long enough" She winked.

"He thinks his own child will grow up and hate him like Mikael did or turn out like Marcel" Caroline breathed out.

* * *

"Why are we not going after Elijah and just sitting here like a bunch of ducks?" Bonnie snapped, slamming the grimoire down with a loud boom on the table in front of her while Kol lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"You don't even realise it do you?" Kol asked softly, sitting up and looking straight at her.

"Realize what?" she asked impatiently, her fiery green eyes staring right back at Kol.

Something that was new since her return from the dead, when she got frustrated or angry, her eyes would shine a brighter green.

He got up from the bed with a grunt, and stood up. He fixed his wrinkled clothing before walking to the edge of the bed and sitting down, closer to the Bennett Witch.

"A thousand years ago I accompanied my mother to Ayanna's home, your ancestor for some help. Esther wanted to find a way to stop the werewolves from transforming. Ayanna, as always, did what nature wanted. She told my mother that it was in their nature to turn. It couldn't be stopped but mother didn't listen. She tried to do it herself but she passed out. So she did something that was frowned upon. She stole some of Ayana's magic. It made her more powerful than Ayanna. She still tried but like Ayanna said, it couldn't be done if it would affect the balance of nature. My mother never returned that magic and now the entire Bennett line lived with a missing piece of themselves. Ayanna didn't find out about it until her death but it was too late to take it back" he paused a while as he saw an uncertain look in her eyes "I have enough magic to carry myself back from the dead, Bonnie. I told you that we would have been able to do it together because firstly, I would have either came back a warlock or an Original Vampire. By using your magic, I had enough power to make sure I was both. Another reason was to return the power back to you, as a thank you gift and I knew you would need it to take down Silas once and for all"

Bonnie was completely speechless and dumbfounded. First being that Kol used her. Second being, that she felt different. More herself. More in control. More stronger. She guessed she should be grateful and thankful that he returned the Bennett line's magic to her.

But she felt used. A feeling that she didn't like.

Her shocked and dumbfounded look on her face was transformed into the look of indifference. She didn't blink, she didn't flinch. She wanted to test this new found magic of hers. She wanted to know just how powerful she was.

All she did was think about what she wanted to do to him, channel her anger on him and his hands flew to his throat. He was gasping for air he didn't need. His eyes were jumping in his sockets. She knew he was in pain and she liked it.

"You USED me!" she snarled, her mind told the magic to lift him off the ground and it did. He floated in the air, he couldn't do a thing, he felt as if his magic was being held down.

Bonnie felt no pain, none at all. She felt as if she had the power of 1000 years on her. She felt as if she could take on Klaus, Silas, both of them. The power was addictive.

"Bon-" he choked, trying to get her to stop. He couldn't and him gasping for air was painful.

"Bonnie stop" said a voice from behind her.

She turned around and gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. Losing focus she had on Kol, he fell to the ground rather loudly, coughing and forcing air he didn't need into his lungs while Bonnie stared at the wall.

But Bonnie didn't see a wall in front of her, she saw…

"Grams?" her voice was hoarse and suddenly dry.

* * *

Marcel opened the door to Davina's room, anxious to see why she woke him in the middle of his nap for.

"Davina, what's wrong?" he groaned, looking around for her. He walked further in, passing the coffin that Elijah lay in and spotted Davina sketching furiously and painfully almost.

"Davina, are you okay?" he asked.

"No" she replied with a cry as she threw the black coal at the sketched paper filled with squiggles and no face as she looked around frantically as if she was going out of her mind.

"Davina what's wrong?"

"Someone's using magic but I can't...I can't seem to figure out who it is" she was panicking because it was different magic, she was able to detect it but it was making her frantic, her head was pounding like crazy "She's not from here, she's stronger than me Marcel"

He was shocked about this newfound information. He was so sure that Davina was the most powerful witch ever and now finding out that there were more powerful witches out there, he feared for Davina and his kingdom.

* * *

Sheila smiled sadly at Bonnie. She slowly walked towards Bonnie but knowing they couldn't touch, she didn't get too close.

"How can I see you?" she asked softly.

"You died Bonnie" she whispered back, with a smile "Remember Jeremy?" she paused "You both used the same spell you used on him"

"Oh god" she chuckled lightly, her eyes burning with unshed tears "I'm so glad I can see you"

"But I can't and I'm feeling crazy" Kol spoke, causing them both to look to him.

"How can he…" Bonnie asked, turning back around to her grams and pointing back to Kol behind her.

"Being on the other side is a push and pull" Bonnie cut her off.

"He needs to push in order for you to pull" she said in confirmation.

"That means…" Kol trailed off.

"You have to be thinking about her to see her" Bonnie said.

"I came to confirm his story and thank him. Because he returned the magic that was once lost to us, I don't have to wait for you to push so I can pull, I can appear to you on my own"

Bonnie let out a soft and faded laugh "I'm just so glad I can see you"

"Me too, now why are you angry with Kol when you were using him to get back to the land of the living?" Sheila asked, causing Bonnie to look down in shame because it was true. She was using Kol to become alive again.

"Help him get his brother back, take her power from her, she's abusing it and protect Caroline. She's more special than you think" Sheila said before disappearing.

Bonnie was confused, take whose powers? What was so special about Caroline?

* * *

Klaus reached his home from another one of Marcel's stressful rants about his sister's presence and how much it was throwing him off his game lately. Honestly, he was beginning to realize that Rebekah should not have returned at all.

But if she didn't, Caroline wouldn't be there.

So he supposed some good came out of her presence, but she was torturing him mentally at this point.

He loved his sister but she could be the most annoying woman on the planet when she wanted to be.

All his inner musings distracted him from the fact that the house was quiet.

Too damn quiet.

Especially considering Kol was back from the dead.

He searched the house and found no one, not a soul. Not even a heartbeat.

Where did everyone disappear to?

He called Kol.

"Hello Brother" Klaus could hear the smirk on his face.

"Kol where is everyone?" he asked.

Rebekah and Caroline aren't home?" he asked.

"Of course not, where's Hayley?" he asked.

"How should I know, I don't give a lick where she is"

Klaus shook his head and hung up.

He called Rebekah's phone.

"Rebekah where is Caroline?" he asked, not wanting to go through pleasantries.

"She's with me, why are you so grumpy?" she asked in an accusing tone.

He let out a heavy breath of relief, wondering where that came from and why he was so relieved she was safe.

Somewhat safe.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Outskirts of The French Quarter having a chat. Someone had to get her out of that house before she tried to kill Hayley in her sleep. Look at the trouble I'm putting myself into for the brother I haven't even forgiven yet" she said angrily before hanging up the phone before Klaus could say anything.

He knew they hated each other but it really couldn't be that bad…

Right?

* * *

Kol entered the building. A place his family supposedly called home. He could see why, it was somewhat grand but poorly decorated, as much of a narcissist his brother was, he would have done a much better decorating job than Marcel did.

Ah the family name… At least the bloke left that.

"Kol where are we?" Bonnie asked, looking around, sensing the many vampires around her, watching her intently.

"We are where Marcel has my brother daggered and in a coffin...or a bed, or a box" he stated, before turning to her "I wouldn't mind them darling. You're far too powerful to even waste a sweat putting them down" he smirked.

Bonnie shook her head but a slow smirk blessed itself on her lips at his words, she did feel the power, knowing that she could end them all without moving, without blinking.

A guy, probably a vampire came up to them with a cautious and curious look on his face, funny hat on his head.

"Who are you?" the man asked and Kol smirked.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson, and I'm here to retrieve my recently daggered brother so if you'll excuse me…" Kol tried to pass by but the man stood his ground, defying Kol, who only smirked in return.

"Stupid choice, I'm just dying for blood" he smirked before plunging his hand into the man's chest.

"HEY!" a man shouted.

Kol looked up and saw Marcel panicking on the steps.

"You want Elijah, leave the nice man alone and follow me"

"Marcel, so heartwarming to see you, you look good" Kol stated with sarcasm before pulling his hand out of the man's chest, using the men's tee shirt to wipe his hands of the blood before signalling Bonnie to follow him.

As they went up the stairs, many many stairs, into some sort of attic, which couldn't really be considered an attic considering it was as big as a teenager's room.

Marcel opened the door and walked in, followed by Bonnie but Kol attempted to walk in the room when he bumped into an invisible barrier.

"Marcel, who lives here?" Kol asked "I need to undagger my brother and I can't do it from here" he smirked.

"Davina, come out sweetie" Marcel said sweetly.

A young girl, no more than 16 years of age appeared. She was wearing some white dress and was barefooted. She didn't hold any boldness to her, but a cocky attitude, which was abnormal for a girl as young as her.

"Davina, interesting name darling, care to invite me in?" he asked ever so sweetly. The girl looked at Marcel who nodded and the girl stole a glance at Bonnie before returning to Kol.

"Come in"

Kol smiled and entered the room, heading straight to the coffin and opening it, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw his brother's suited body in a deep slumber. He grabbed the dagger to pull it out when it went straight back down.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Davina said in a warning tone, causing Kol to smirk before standing.

"Davina darling, you might want to back down from this fight, something tells me it won't end well for you" Kol warned her.

"Weren't you dead?" Marcel asked, ignoring his warning.

"Magic has it's perks Marcel, but you would know that" he looked to Davina "You have a living breathing magic compass that points you to who's cooking up some magic"

"He's the cocky one, right?" Davina asked, turning to Marcel.

"He was undaggered once, but yes, he's the cocky one, but with reason, he loves killing for the sport of it"

"Right you are Marcellus" Kol smirked and turned to Davina "But getting back to the problem, I really am going to need you to back out of this one, we all don't want to cause any trouble"

"How are you alive?" Marcel asked, his voice soft as if really wondering.

"Let's just say, I'm a little more powerful than Nik" he smirked.

"You're a warlock!" Davina hissed, backing away slightly.

"Bingo, but for the sake of getting our facts straight. I am both a vampire and a warlock. A hybrid vampire if you will, just like my older brother except I'm more handsome than he is, obviously…" Kol told her as he cocked his head to the side with a shit-eating smirk on his lips.

"You can't be both" Davina spat at him.

"Shouldn't, won't, can't...I'm really bored of it all" he smirked. He turned to Bonnie and smirked, she was just standing there as if she was getting bored with the exchanged.

"Do you want to say something, darling?" Kol asked her as he licked his lips with a small smile on his lips.

Bonnie shook her head but turned to Marcel "Did you dagger Elijah and if so where did you get the dagger?" she asked.

"I found him daggered…" Kol cut him off.

"That's a fib" Kol gasped dramatically "Careful pinocchio, growing a nose in such a small space can't be good…"

Kol used his hand, turning his palm to face up as he used his powers to lift the dagger, only for it to go right back down again. This was starting to get on Kol's nerves.

"Davina darling, try not to anger an Original or I might be forced to show you why" he warned her.

Suddenly, the atmosphere grew windy and Kol knew the party was going to start… About damn time, he thought.

"Bonnie, this is your show now" Kol called, Bonnie walked towards Davina while Marcel made attempt to reach Bonnie but Kol picked Marcel off the floor with a wave of his hand and threw him into the nearest wall. His outstretched palm, held the supposed King of New Orleans in place.

"With all our idle chit chat, I forgot introductions, Davina, meet Bonnie, the strongest witch on the planet, stronger than you darling because there's the thing, no witch, not even my own mother, may she burn in hell, is stronger than a Bennett witch" he smiled.

Bonnie used her mind and immediately Davina was in the air, choking on something. Her hands flew to her throat in an attempt to relieve her throat to get the air into her lungs, but it was futile.

"You have been abusing the magic you have" Bonnie's voice boomed throughout the room. Bonnie closed her eyes and mumbled the spell she needed.

"Fes Matos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Supas Quo!" with that, everything calmed down around her, the room was in dead silence, all that was heard was the thud of a body hitting the floor and Marcel screaming "Nooooooooooooo" at the sight.

"She no longer has magic, she is nothing but a girl now" Bonnie looked down at the girl who was sobbing on the floor from the loss of her magic.

"You are the reason many witches are dead, I have your magic now, the only person capable or returning it to you, is me, not even my death can restore it" Bonnie shook her head before turning around, glancing at Marcel who was in tears and looking at the opened coffin. She bent down and pulled the dagger out without hesitation and stood then looked to Kol.

"How long?" she asked.

"A couple of minutes, he'll need some blood" Kol replied.

"Go get some, I'll watch him" Bonnie said, eyeing Marcel.

Kol let out a breath and Marcel fell to the ground, he immediately made his way to Davina who crawled into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder while Kol left to find some human blood.

* * *

"What did you do to me?" Davina whimpered at Bonnie.

"I took your magic from you. Because of you, many witches have died. You were abusing the powers that were given to you at birth. I did what I had to" Bonnie replied.

There was a loud gasp that filled the air. Bonnie turned around, Marcel cocked his head to the side and Davina stopped crying when they all saw Elijah finally awakening.

He sat up and looked around him, noticing the room of some sort. His throat was dry, extremely dry, his body ached everywhere and his eyes were burning with the light of day.

"Elijah" Bonnie called.

His eyes immediately went to the source of the voice, immediately recognizing the Bennett witch as she stood.

She was different though, her stance alone told him so. She seemed stronger... bolder... powerful.

"Ms. Bennett" he stated, his voice was hoarse and dry "What a surprise" he added.

"I'm not the surprise, the surprise is much more annoying" she smirked.

"Greetings from the dead, dear brother" Kol smirked, standing in the doorway.

Elijah's eyes near popped out of his head at how wide state, seeing his supposedly dead brother, alive and well.

"Kol" he breathed.

"You must be hungry, that dry feeling in your throat sounds like it's becoming annoying" he smirked.

Kol made his way over to Elijah who still sat in his coffin and gave him the cup in his hand filled with blood.

"Kol where did you get that?" Bonnie asked warily.

"I didn't kill anyone if that's what you're asking" He replied, annoyed.

"Good thing I didn't ask then" Bonnie retorted "Where'd you get it?"

"From a passer-by who's now on their way to having a more fun and carefree life" Kol replied cheerfully as he kept looking down at Elijah who had yet to voice his presence.

"Should I even ask how you're standing right in front of me, as cocky as ever?" Elijah asked, looking up to Kol.

"You could but it's a rather long story for another time" Kol informed in an easy tone.

Elijah gave him a nod and opened the bottom half of the coffin. He then stood and fixed his ruined suit before seeing Marcel cradling the girl in his arms while staring at the scene before him.

"Kol, tell no one where I was, I found you, I was shocked, you told me that everyone was looking for me, I told you I was on urgent business and now I've returned, mention nothing of Marcel or Davina's part in this and leave. Keep the dagger and make sure not even Niklaus knows where it is. I want to have a conversation with Marcellus and Davina" he was staring at them the whole time while speaking to Kol and Bonnie as they both glanced at each other, wondering why Elijah was asking of them what he was asking.

"Why?" Kol asked.

"Trust me"

Bonnie made an attempt to say something when Kol stopped her "Let's go phoenix, our work here is done"

* * *

Katherine let out a sigh of relief to find their lovey dovey conversation was over and they were parting ways, a couple of hours ago she got all the information she needed and already had her men waiting to the places she sent them to. Her newly found information might actually grant her the freedom that was taken from her 500 years ago and maybe Elijah's heart.

Tyler left first, followed by Hayley, not wanting to seem like they knew each other at all and went their separate ways.

Katherine followed Tyler first. He may have been a hybrid but he was the easier target. Being a doppelganger and an Elena look-alike did have its perks.

She put on her best innocent look, following him in the crowd of people before calling him out.

"Tyler!" she called, trying to make her way to him.

He turned around and spotted Elena. He stopped and looked both ways before walking back to her.

Once they were in front of each other, he was in panic mode, Elena was not supposed to see him but if she was here in New Orleans, looking for him it meant that something was wrong with Caroline.

"Elena, why are you here in New Orleans?" he asked "Is something wrong?"

"We can't talk here…" she trailed off and grabbed his hand, she walked him down the street into an alley she spotted on her way there where she then released his hand.

"It's Caroline, Ty. She really needs you…" she was cut off as Tyler noticed her bracelet.

"You're Katherine" he said in realisation.

"Here I was hoping I'd get you to come nicely" her tone changed from the sweet innocent Elena to a much deadlier tone.

He was ready to pounce on her when he felt hands cup his face from behind and twist his neck then everything went blank.

"Put him in the trunk, did you get the girl?" she asked.

"Yes, she's with Alex in the car" the man replied, picking up Tyler's body and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Perfect"

* * *

Elijah found Sophie in the bar where she worked. He walked in calmly, noting the vampires and remaining cautious at all times. He spotted her mixing something at a table.

"Ms. Deveraux" he smirked.

She turned around and the utensils in her hands fell to the ground at the sight of Elijah standing in front of her.

"What the hell happened to you, you just disappeared" she asked, picking up the utensils she dropped on the floor.

"Yes well I had urgent matters to take care off" he replied vaguely "I would like to have a word"

She put the utensils down and signalled for him to come forward but he didn't move.

"I meant a more private conversation" he corrected himself.

She sighed in defeat, knowing exactly what he meant.

They ended up at the cemetery, in the one place they could speak freely without being overheard.

"What updates you have for me regarding the child?" he asks.

"Well, either he got another girl pregnant or she's having twins" she replied.

He paused, turned his head to meet hers and made a face "Are you sure?"

"Katie realised that whatever Marcel has that senses our magic only senses the magic on these grounds, not spiritual magic, she did a spell that told us this using said magic and she's still alive"

Elijah nodded, already knowing this much, just how accurate the spirits were, knowing far more than she thought. He thought better of telling her what happened to said person who once would have been able to detect their magic, not wanting them to end Hayley's life, or set sites on Caroline's.

"Hey, does Klaus...have feelings for Hayley?" Sophie asked hesitantly.

Elijah snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sophie with a cold look, because the truth was much more colder.

"Niklaus does not even value her life or the children she holds inside her. The only reason she must be still alive is because they know I will never forgive them if something should happen to her and that's it. They are not friends, not lovers and are far worse than enemies. Niklaus will forever see Hayley as the drunken mistake he used to relieve his frustration."

* * *

Elijah opened the doors to his home and sighed in relief, he needed a shower, a change of clothing some sort of comfort from the day he's had.

He just hoped the information he told Marcel would end up the way he wanted it to and not a completely different way. He gave him a choice, family or power.

If he chose family then his true whereabouts would remain unsaid. If he chose power then he must be taken down.

"Kol, did you manage to find…" Klaus paused as he saw none other than the very brother he was just about to ask of "Elijah".

"Hello Niklaus" Elijah greeted "Where's everyone?" he asked.

"Caroline and Rebekah are out of town chit chatting, Kol and Bonnie went in search for you and Hayley's disappeared since the wee hours of this morning, where have you been all this time?" he asked.

"I had some incredibly urgent business to take care off in Europe, private matters" he replied distantly as he walked past Klaus to head for the stairs.

"Does this urgent business have anything to do with our favorite doppelganger?" Klaus asked, a smirk evident in his tone.

"No, Niklaus, I haven't been with Katerina" he replied with an annoyed sigh before flashing up the stairs and into his room.

Finally left alone and to his devices, he reached for his phone in his shirt jacket and listened to the many voicemails from his siblings and Katerina.

Some threats, little worry, annoying voicemail from Kol, one worried voicemail from Hayley. It seemed a lot of people did miss his presence.

* * *

"Kol what is it that you couldn't wait until I got out of the shower?" Klaus asked in an irritated tone, while drying his hair with one towel and the other was wrapped around his waist.

"Hello to you too brother" Kol said cheerfully "You will never guess what Bonnie and I found coming into New Orleans with fantastic news?"

"Kol" Klaus sighed "Get on with it"

"Get dressed, we have guests and make sure everyone's present for this" he informed him, "I'm pulling up at the house now and make sure Elijah is with you. He's the only one of us that can control this doppelganger" he then hung up.

That was strange, yes even for Kol of all people. How did he, who's been dead for months and daggered most of the time to find Katerina who he has been hunting for 500 years?

He quickly got dressed and went to call everyone out. He went to Hayley's room to find it empty, he would have to speak to Sophie later about this girl. He then went to Elijah's, then Rebekah's who then told him that she would bring Caroline with her too. He wanted to call her himself but thought better of it. Not wanting to be cornered like a caged beast.

He made his way down the staircase to see Kol waltz in with Katerina being dragged, Hayley next to her, followed by Bonnie behind. They left the door open so he assumed there was more company. He was furious enough to find Hayley with them but Katerina in his home?

"Katerina, how nice to see you, I wanted give my thanks for the message you sent me…" he trailed off in a calm tone.

"Lovely to see you too, do you both mind, I'd like to tell the good news since I sat through hours of it" Katherine snapped, looking at them both behind her.

"She claims to come bearing gifts, gift away" Kol encouraged.

"Well" Klaus sighed heavily, finally reaching the bottom "Be quick about it"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes before looking out the door "Bring him in" she ordered.

While everyone else came down the stairs, two men came in carrying an unconscious Tyler with them.

Hayley gasped at the sight, wondering what happened to him while Caroline's eyes widened and ran down the extra stairs quickly to reach to his aid.  
"Bitch, what the hell did you do to him?" Caroline snarled, looking up at Katherine.

"Hello to you too Blondie, I snapped his neck, no need to get dramatic" she groaned "Do you really know why Tyler didn't return, even after Klaus gave him his freedom like that but even after 500 years of torture its still not enough?" she asked with a sigh of irritation.

"I- she hesitated.

"I thought so" Katherine said in disappointment.

In all truth and honesty, she doesn't know why he broke up with her. For all she knew he was lying about the pack that was more important to him. Did he know she was pregnant? Did he know she was pregnant with Klaus's child?

"Tick Tock Katerina" Klaus warned her.

"These two, thing one" she said pointing to the ground where Tyler lay "Thing two" she said pointing to Hayley "Were having a private meeting this morning on the outskirts of The French Quarter about what you've all been up to since you moved here" she smirked at Hayley's shameful look on her face.

"Is that all?" Klaus asked impatiently, giving Hayley his best 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"Oh no and you're going to love this one, she made a deal with some Sophie chick to use her as leverage in exchange for information and possibly a location of her long lost family but that's not even the best part. From the moment you two met in New Orleans when I sent that vampire to kill her was a set up. She made that deal with some Jane Anne witch months ago. She was to ask for your safety, come into your home, find out your weakness and lay with you till she got knocked up but it didn't work and she knew she would not have gotten another chance so she did the next best thing and called…" Caroline cut her off.

"Tyler" she breathed, looking down at the man she once loved.

"Right. Which means she got pregnant and thought she was dealing with Jane Anne but came to find out that she died and she was left to deal with Sophie, who knew nothing of this plan" she smirked "It's genius really" she added.

"What are you saying" Caroline's voice was hoarse and dry as tears upon tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm saying sweetheart that the child she carries is a hybrid but not Klaus's hybrid"

* * *

**Sighs***

**Well, I do apologize for fooling you in the previous chapter into thinking that Hayley's child is Klaus's. Her child will play a bigger part in this chapter, in the coming chapters you'll see.**

**Well Elijah's back. At the exact same time the news comes out. Imagine Elijah made her family on false pretenses and lies...something like that can't be forgivable...I feel for, I really do...(sarcasm)**

**Reviews, I really really really wanna know what you guys think...**

**xoxo Cindy & Hana.**


	8. Chapter 8- Epic Relief

**Hello everyone. So this chapter was originally suppose to be posted last night after the TVD episode (I haven't watched it yet BTW) but Hana has been grounded for a month. It's up to her to tell you guys why. So I (Cindy) will be publishing, writing and hopefully I'll get a beta for it while Hana's gone.**

**I haven't watched the latest episode of Arrow, Beauty and the Beast, Scandal, The Vampire Diaries or Reign yet so NO SPOILERS!**

**Responses:**

**Roseberrygirl:** _I wished this happened in TO too girl but Julie has a way of building you up for the epic so I'm waiting for it. She better not disappoint. I ship Steroline as a friendship, nothing more. Maybe like Siblings but that's it._

**nolechic512:**_ I actually came up with the fact that the child is not Klaus's but I didn't know how Hayley was going to do the perfect plan. I just started writing and I felt really proud of myself with the idea._

**GleePotterTwilightFan:** _These characters are a little OCC because they're a lot darker in the show. I can't seem to write a dark Klaus and I love a dark Klaus. I think that cecevolume, DestinyIgnites and __**ShadyWriting**__ is a great dark klaus writer. You should check out her fic __**Sanguis Vita Est.**_

** .9:** _It's only going to get a little boring then a lot better! Like I'm super excited already and I'm nowhere close to there yet._

**SabbyDeeKnowles:** _I don't think Caroline's really upset about the fact that Tyler cheated on her. I mean she is but I hope this chapter does clear that up for you._

**AvalonTheLadyKiller:** _I swear to god, you will read this and understand why I had to check to make sure that others weren't seeing what I'm writing._

**opi:** _Trust, I would be the same way if that happens in TO._

**Nymphadora Lupin 99:** _More AU, Baby Fics? Probably not but I'm actually thinking of a time travelling fic but a little different than most time travel fics you've read._

Now on with the Writing... and remember, this is an unbeta'd version!

**Chapter 8- Epic Relief**

* * *

The child wasn't his.

The child wasn't his.

The child wasn't his.

This had been on constant repeat in his head for the seconds he had been frozen in place at the words that came out of her mouth. He had always imagined that someway or another, that child she had inside of her, didn't truly belong to him. No it was a gut feeling. When facts were thrown at you, you couldn't just ignore it. It's facts. The fact was, he had sex with her, granted it was the definition of a quickie. It was still sex. She claimed to not be with another and the child was his. He believed her. It took him a while, some convincing from Elijah's part but he believed her. Slightly.

Now hearing that she had in fact been with another and it wasn't his child, really makes him think that he should trust his instincts more. He knew Elijah was just trying to do right by Hayley in this but how was this right? What was right about it now? Hayley was going to have him raise someone else's child; claiming it to be his. How was that right?

Of all the people in the world, Katerina Petrova had made his night. He dare think he could hug this woman and give her a country. He's seriously rethinking about giving her the freedom she seeks. He's never felt more relieved in his life. Would it be odd of him to fall on this floor right now and feel relief for once in his life?

He would never say that out loud or he'll cut his own tongue out in the process.

He had been so worried about Caroline, so focused on Caroline and the growing child in her. The frantic need to never be in a room with her alone and the raw want and need to be in her presense all the time, especially when he felt empty and she had consumed him so much that he hadn't nor did he care about Hayley's presense.

The child wasn't his.

The very problem that had been a constant reminder of what he can never have because neither Caroline or Elijah would have allowed him to end her life was no longer an issue.

The constant reminder of the stupidest thing he's ever done was no longer an issue.

True, he slept with her but he's no longer tied to her. She's no longer tied to him.

He's really never felt relief like this since his last impulsive act with Caroline in the Gilbert house, this was a different relief, not the kind where you honestly believed that someone you deeply care about is going to die because of your stupid pride, the kind of relief that really makes him want to break out into the widest grins on the planet.

Klaus has been frozen for so long that it was beginning to worry everyone. Would he kill her, would he kill them both? Would he torture them?

Caroline had gone silent but the pure anger was painted on her face like a hard mask. The woman striked again, this time, she angered not one Original, but the entire bunch. Including her. She was relieved of this, but she now feared for the child's life. There was no love lost between Caroline and Hayley but that was Tyler's child growing in her. No matter how much Tyler had betrayed her, that was an innocent life and did nothing wrong.

Betrayal was splattered on Elijah's face like paint splattered on a canvas, his posture had stiffened and his hands were clenched so tightly that they were beginning to look pale. He hated being betrayed, he hated disloyalty. This was why he had killed Trevor, no matter what he had done to deserve his freedom and forgiveness, Elijah knew deep within his heart that disloyalty and betrayal were something he hold highly and for him to take this girl in as his family, regardless to what the rest of the family thought of her and she spat in his face with this.

Rebekah was happy and she wasn't holding it back. There was a sadistic smile on her sweet beautiful face. It was truly something to behold, someone that looked so sweet or broken, turn into a sadistic murderer in front of you, this is how she looked at this moment. One that said volumes to what she wanted to do with the little wolf girl. Rebekah got her temper from Klaus so every Mikaelson knew just how sadistic their sweet little sister can truly be.

Even though everyone in their own way was dealing with this information, they were worried about Klaus because he's the most unpredictable person in the house and at this point, they didn't know whose life was more in danger. Katherine's, Hayley's or Tyler's.

The moment Klaus makes up his mind and does the unexpected, all hell then breaks loose.

Klaus has Katherine at the throat in barely a second, she was lifted in the air and she gagged for air. Wide eyes staring with shock at Klaus, Rebekah had flashed pass Caroline and had Hayley by the throat and everyone else was too shocked to even flinch at this point.

"You better be sure about this…" he snarled up at her.

"Does that mean we get to kill her now?" Rebekah asks, coldness in her tone and sadistic smile on her face.

Caroline stood up and did the most unexpected thing anyone would think to do. She screamed.

She screamed to the top of her lungs, causing everyone to drop everything and look right at her, which was what she wanted all along,for everyone to stop.

She stopped and looked at everyone. Katherine and Hayley were soothing their throats from the death grip the Originals had on them. Bonnie stood next to Kol, away from any danger. Elijah stood on the stairs, betrayal in his eyes as he stare at Hayley.

"If you're going to kill me because I just found out for you that you're being tricked then that's not even a reason to kill me. Here's one. If I hadn't stepped in and brought her here to you, she would have taken Tyler to Sophie and told her everything, including the fact that sweet little Caroline here was baking her own little hybrid for you and they would have used her against you and not Hayley and the devious little wolf would have been on her way and you would have probably never seen her again" Katherine spat, her throat slightly hoarse from it's violent attack not seconds ago.

This news alarms both Klaus and Caroline as their attention flashes away from Katherine and right at Hayley who winces at the sight of the anger splashed on their faces and radiated off their body. She has been in this house and hated crossing paths with Klaus because she always ended up with her life being threatened. Tonight. She felt as if her life would come to an end and by extension, the growing child inside her.

Elijah had placed trust in this woman only to have her dare to spit it back in his face.

"Betrayal and disloyalty" he stated, his voice loud, commanding and it boomed throughout the entire house "I do not tolerate. I made it my priority to make you safe and comfortable. I made you a part of this family, regardless of what anyone else thinks of you and you spit it in my face…" Hayley cut him off.

"Make me safe" she states incredulously with a scoff, followed by a laugh "Every other day Klaus attempts to kill me and this child" Hayley argues, she placed a hand to her stomach and she has the audacity to sound accusing.

"And I was there to stop him from killing you" he stated, louder and firmly. "An act I'm beginning to regret unfortunately" he states more softly "It is not my fault but your own if Niklaus dislikes you"

He turns around sharply and makes his way up the stairs "Whatever fate you shall meet tonight, you will meet it" he pauses to look over his shoulder "I will help you meet said fate if needed" he added before disappearing upstairs and to his room.

Kol whistles, noting just how angry Elijah was "You are no longer favored in the eyes of Elijah, that means we can kill her" Kol smirked deviously at her before turning to Klaus "I vote for torture first" Kol perked up.

"Kol" Bonnie hissed at him.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything. Tyler had finally awoken with a loud gasp and wide eyes as he tries to take in everything around him. He noticed that he was in a large house. Like a mansion and with his experience. That's usually not a good thing.

"Ty" Hayley says in a relieved tone, falling to her knees to his side as he makes move to sit up, still feeling the tingles of his neck being snapped.

He looks at her and he instantly remembered Katherine snapping his neck, immediately he grabs her and searches her for any signs of wounds or pain.

"Are you alright, are you hurt or anything?" he asks, panic evident in his voice and Caroline's heart broke a little at the sight.

"For now" Klaus replied, causing Klaus to finally look up and notice Klaus standing near the staircase to the left with the most evil smirk on his face, he knew that face very well.

"Klaus" he stated, his voice slightly trembling, he looks next to him to find Rebekah standing there with her arms folded against her chest and Caroline standing next to her.

Wait…

"Caroline? What...What are you here?" he asked, dumbfounded, especially since Hayley forgot to mention that Caroline was here.

Caroline's facial features turned cold and hard at his voice, instantly remembering the voicemail, basically breaking up with her and over a voicemail.

But that was then, when she believed that he was leaving her for a pack.

Now she knew why. Guilt tends to eat at Tyler with a vengeance.

"After what you did with…" she trails off and takes a quick glance at Hayley before returning her angry eyes filled with unshed tears to Tyler "Her, and breaking up with me with a voicemail, Tyler. You have no right to ask me that question and I don't have to answer you" she ends with a scoff.

He stands now, Hayley follows and stands behind him "After all he's done, he killed…" she cut him off, because honestly, it felt like a dream about her and Elena after she found out about her and Klaus, the same words, the same tone. Accusing, angry, disappointing. She had enough of Elena in her dreams, she didn't need a Tyler in reality.

"You broke up with me, not the other way around and you chose a pack of wolves over the girl you claimed to love. I understand you wanting to help them, believe me, after what you had went through, I understand not wanting others to go through it alone either, but Tyler, I honestly thought that I was important to you. It seems I was wrong" her tone told him that she wasn't surprised by his actions at all.

"So you come to Klaus because I broke up with you? Care…" he was cut off, again.

Caroline scoffs with a bitter laugh "I'm not Elena and I'm not pathetic like you Tyler".

Both Klaus and Rebekah smirks at that.

"I'm here with Klaus because here's the thing" she paused and took two steps closer to him, close enough to see his eye colors, something that once used to mesmerize her, now makes her want to rip them out and shove them down his throat "Unlike you, Klaus has the balls to tell me anything he has to tell me in my face, and not with a voicemail or so much as a phone call, unlike someone I know" she shook her head at the pure shock on his face at her words, a look Hayley mimicked well. Klaus wanted to grin like that cat from Alice in Wonderland, but thought better of it.

She spun around, feeling her emotions start to get out of control. She walks up the stairs and reaches halfway when she pauses and looks over her shoulder "To think I almost felt guilty for sleeping with Klaus…" she trails off before turning forward.

Her last words shock Tyler, not knowing that she'd slept with him.

"If anything happens to both of them or either of them, I will never forgive any of you" she said before she walked up the rest of the stairs and ran to her room to sob a fit, having her emotions take her over at the intensity of the situation.

"So let's kill them" Kol smirked and moved to stand next to Klaus immediately.

Klaus flashed to her and held her by her throat.

"STOP!" Bonnie shouted and Kol turned to Bonnie with confusion.

"Kol, you heard Caroline and I agree with her. Hayley's more useful alive than dead" Bonnie argued and Hayley turned sharply at Bonnie.

"You sound just like those witches, here I thought you would stand up for your friend Tyler" she scoffed from behind Tyler.

"This has nothing to do with Tyler. He hurt Caroline" she laid her eyes on Tyler "You're lucky you have to deal with Klaus because I can turn you into stone right now" Bonnie stated in a calm tone but Kol knew she was itching to use her magic on the wolf boy.

"Let's hear this grand reason she should live Bonnie" Klaus said with a sigh of irritation as he stared at Hayley so hard she thought she would have actually cracked into a million pieces "Be quick about it"

"The witches still believe that she's carrying your child, they don't know anything about Caroline and they don't have to. Keep them in the mansion, away from Sophie and the others and let them think she's still carry your child. They won't come after Caroline"

Klaus froze.

He hadn't thought of the attention he would bring on Caroline if he had killed her. Of course. They're witches. They can smell supernatural things from a mile away. They would eventually find out about Caroline and they would find a way to get to her. Hayley's linked to Sophie and she's ready to die if he backs out of this deal, if they know that she's not carry his child and someone else is, they'll find her and use her against him.

He releases her and she coughs and rubs her neck to sooth the pain. Tyler's holding her to him, giving her some comfort.

Klaus growls, angry no pissed he can't kill her now but he could kill the mutt. "Fine, she'll stay here and never leave this house until I've dethroned Marcel" he glances at Hayley "Should you ever leave the safety of this mansion ever again I will kill you myself and hopefully Sophie will follow" he smirks at the thought.

"She's not staying here with you" Tyler snarls.

"None of you have a choice" Bonnie replied to him, he raises an eyebrow at her and she sighs as if tired of explaining herself.

"Tyler leave" Bonnie ordered him, yes she ordered him. Kol was mesmerized at the scene.

"What…" he stuttered.

"Walk out the door" she clarified, gesturing to the open door behind him.

He turns hesitantly and looks outside, seeing the red sports car they supposedly came here with and two men standing guard in front of it. He slowly made his way to the door only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. He looks there confused and places his hand on it. It feels solid but he saw nothing. He turns around in panic to look shocked at Bonnie.

"I have seen Caroline break little by little on the other side, calling you every morning and every night, begging you to come home. Yet you don't return. You hurt her Tyler, you hurt her in a way no one in this house can even begin to understand. For her" she spat, glancing at Hayley "I sincerely hope she was worth it" Bonnie said her last words before climbing the stairs and heading to Caroline's room.

* * *

Marcel sips his mug of blood as he sits next to Davina on her bed while she lies down, curled in a ball, feeling the lost of her powers. Marcel does feel bad that this happened to her. Her magic was the one thing she had of her mothers'. Now it's gone because he had her play god to the Mikaelsons and their family, their brother.

They fought like dogs with each other but they fight like hell for one another. He remembered being a part of that. It felt great. He felt a certain power knowing that Klaus would always be there for him. Rebekah, though he was in love with her, was like a sister he never had to him. She explained girls to him when he was but a boy. She played with him whenever he wanted. She made his clothing sometimes. He smiled remembering the day he said he would marry her. He was a kid but he meant it.

He destroyed what they could have for power. Klaus offered eternal life power and he took it over her. It was the worst decision he'd ever made. He knew Klaus didn't want her to be happy. He knew it and he gave him what he wanted.

The conversation he had with Elijah this morning shook him to his core. He knew about the magic here and he knew how the witches felt about it but not like this. He didn't think they would call a vampire to get rid of vampires.

Then again Klaus wasn't just any vampire.

"The witches in this town plan on taking you down. Starting with your army, then you. You've killed so many of their loved ones that they've had enough and they've called in Klaus to help them, using false history. They did not know of your true meeting with Niklaus or they would not have brought him here to begin with. Niklaus is helping them but I believe him to be hesitant. That has only ever happened once. It means that he still sees you as family. Niklaus does not like taking orders. He's being blackmailed. You and your vampires can come together and kill all the witches but you will be starting a war with not just the witches in New Orleans, but witches all around the world. It was nature who created vampires and it is nature that can destroy us. You fail to realize that. If you succeed in ridding yourself of the witches. You will have no one to make your daylight rings, especially after that unfortunate run-in with Bonnie Bennett. Witches are like family and this town is their power source. You took their magic from them. That is similar to taking their children or their hearts from them. I'm sure Davina understands the feeling. They will not leave. This is what I am offering you. You either take it or leave it.

Give Niklaus his town back, start anew elsewhere, come back to Niklaus, to our family as we once were all those years ago…" Marcel had cut him off then.

"You mean the family that left me for dead in a burning building?" he spat at Elijah.

"Marcel, we believed you dead. We returned to the land to find ashes and burnt corpse everywhere. We believed you among them. Niklaus considered you once a part of our family. Knowing that you've been here all this time, never looked for him…" Marcel cut him off again.

"He never cared about me" Marcel snarled "He left me there on purpose to die by Mikael's hands"

Elijah had leaned back, hearing this news and wanting to know more, because oddly enough, it sounded more like his father's words than his.

"I escaped the burning building but your father caught up with me. I was on vervain but I also didn't know that the necklace I wore held vervain in it so when Mikael had drained the vervain out of me, he was unable to compel me. He told me that Niklaus would never leave his family behind…" Elijah cut him off, finally realizing why Marcel had gone against him.

"You believed Niklaus did not consider you part of the family. He came back to search for you, telling my sister and I to run. When he didn't find you, only corpse of dead servants, he believed you among them and grieved you the only way he knew how" he paused "By wiping out an entire village out of anger" he paused again "Mikael played with your emotions by making you believe he abandoned you so he knew you would resent him for it"

That left Marcel actually thinking.

"Wagering a war with witches of all supernatural beings is suicide, something even Originals would never do.

The witches however fail to realize that there was a spell recently placed on the Originals. If one of us dies, our entire sire line dies with us" He looked up to Davina who was shaking slightly while standing next to Marcel "If you had succeeded in your mission to rid the world of the Original family, Marcel would have died with him" He then looked back at Marcel "When your own father did not want you, Niklaus took you in as his own and you're conspiring to kill him. This is why my brother is the way he is. Being betrayed so many times can do something to you" he then stands up and straightens his dirty suit before taking a deep but proud sigh and looking straight at Davina now "I will talk to Bonnie about returning your magic but do not place much faith in me" then he looked to Marcel "Did you know that Jane Anne sacrifice herself, she knew what would happen to her using magic, she caught his attention then met her faith"

Klaus treated him like a son, like a friend. He had felt like a part of the family, Klaus threatening him to stay away from his sister, it actually felt good. He had seen how he was with his siblings. He threatened them constantly. To see Klaus threaten him like that, he felt like he was part of the family. Really a part and it had hurt to know that they had left him for dead.

Knowing that what Mikael had said to him might not be true, made him feel stupid. There was always two sides of a story. I knew Mikael's side, but I never really cared to know Klaus's side. Elijah would never lie, Elijah never lies, he's just good with words. If he says that Klaus came back for him and believed him to be dead then it's probably true.

"You believe him, don't you?" Davina asked. She hadn't moved from her position but she knew he was deep in thought about Elijah's words.

"Elijah doesn't lie, if I know anything about him, it's that" Marcel replied "Rebekah always described their father as manipulative and cruel".

"Just like yours" Davina said softly, causing him to finally turn and look at her, noticing that she had been looking at him the whole time.

"If it weren't for Klaus, I would have been dead a long time ago. Constantly beaten like a dog" he shook his head as gruesome memories resurfaced.

"This town is here because of Klaus. He was truly happy here, so was his family, we were all happy here. It belongs to him. This town, is rightfully his".

"What about the witches, what is my purpose now?" she asked. Knowing only to be a witch, monitoring the magic in The French Quarter and nothing else.

"A teenager, going to school, making new friends, having an actual life beyond this room, you have been a witch for far too long Davina, it's time for you to be a girl. It's time I truly live up to the promise I made to your mother" he smiled, giving hope of being normal into her, filling her with a new feeling, if only to cloud the loss of her magic for a while.

* * *

Throughout all the madness that was happening downstairs, Katherine had sent of her men, thanking them for their services and letting them know that their debt was paid in full and had managed to sneak off up the stairs, searching for the man she had really come to see. She wanted to know why he hadn't been returning her calls. Has he finally given up on her? Had it actually been too late?

She knew exactly where Elijah's room was. She had been here before, snooping around of course but she knew Elijah like she did her hair. When you find suits in a closet and only suits. It's Elijah.

She didn't bother knocking, she opened the door and entered.

Closing the door behind her then turning around, she gasped, seeing Elijah standing right in front of her. No vampire has caught her off guard, except Elijah of course.

He had removed his dress jacket and was only in a white shirt. His tie was loosened and shoes were off.

She honestly don't know what to expect coming here. She knew he would talk but he was always careful with his words so even with his words he was unpredictable.

Imagine her shock when she suddenly felt hands by her waist and felt herself being lifted from the ground, earning a squeak as he rests her over his shoulder. He turns and takes two steps forward. She feels his hands on her waist again, removing her from his shoulders but not resting her on the floor so her feet can do a happy dance, but throwing her on his bed as he pulls his tie out and throws it aside.

Behind those closed door, the bed squeaked slightly, barely audible to human ears should they pass by. Moans and grunts were loud and animalistic. Panting were heavy and shallow, as if gasping for unneeded air and cries of pleasure echoed throughout the hallways and bouncing off the walls from that one room.

* * *

Klaus had entered his room and let out a loud, audible sigh of relief and tiredness. This one night had taken a lot of him. Never has he had to restrain himself so much in one night in his entire existence. He couldn't kill Hayley and risk bringing attention to Caroline and he couldn't kill Tyler and risk being forever hated by her for the rest of her life. Whether she stayed a vampire or not. He would know deep in the heart that still slowly beats in his chest that even in death, she would hate him for it. He looked up, finally and sees Caroline sitting on his bed and staring at him. His heartbeat was thumping faster now. She had seened him in a moment of weakness that meant to be done without eyes watching him.

She stood and he suddenly didn't like where he was standing. He felt like a cornered beast, about to be teared apart without remorse and he hated that feeling.

"Are they dead?" she asked in a whisper to him, her lips were trembling which meant she was still crying. Somewhere inside of her was still crying. He hated to see her cry.

He shook his head and she let out a loud sigh of relief.

He nodded and turned around, ready to leave his own room to give her space but he was heading to Elijah's room to deal with a thorn in his side that's been there for a thousand years.

"You don't have to leave Klaus" she said softly "It's your room, I shouldn't be here"

"It's fine Caroline, I'm going to find Katherine and finally be rid of one of those doppelgangers" he shook his head, actually wanting Elena's head over Katherine's but she'll have to do for now.

"Wait" she said, wondering why he wanted her dead after how useful she had been tonight. There was no love lost between the blonde and the brunette but she didn't deserve to die "You're going to kill Katherine? Why?"

"Because I want her dead" he replied simply and calmly.

"Isn't she like long gone?" she asked with a shake of her head. Why would he want her done after what she had done? She would have hugged that girl if she hadn't suffocated her with a pillow. She was over it but dying like that was incredibly painful.

"Not really" he stated vaguely "When they're done, I plan on having a word with the heart beating in her chest and be rid of her once and for all" he stated calmly.

"What do you mean by they?" she asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips suggestively "Elijah's letting out some anger" he said vaguely "Hayley's betrayal really pissed him off" he added with a smirk.

That gave her the idea of what EXACTLY they were doing and her face immediately scrunched up in disgust.

"Like right now, seriously?" she asked with an incredulous tone "Isn't this like a bad time?"

"I'm calling it a goodbye meeting"

"Klaus" she deadpanned, not finding it funny at all.

"She just basically saved me from a bunch of crazy witches and you're going to kill her for it?" he asked, surprise in her tone.

"Katerina's death has been long overdue" He smirked before walking past her.

"She came here, risking her own life to warn you about Hayley and her plans, she basically saved me from a bunch of crazy witches, she warned ELijah and by extension you about Silas looking for you because Rebekah told me including the fact that Hayley's been lying to us this whole time and you're not even slightly grateful?" she all but yelled to the top of her lungs.

He shrugged but he was grateful for her snooping qualities. A shame she had to die though.

Why did he want her dead? Like really? He's a hybrid now, she's not causing any trouble, in fact, she saved her life tonight. Even if she did kill her before, it still meant something to her. She's heard about Katherine and Elijah's history from Rebekah, the on and off thing that has been going on for centuries between them. Rebekah actually told her that he was always happy when he was with her. Why would Klaus take his happiness from him? He's allowed Rebekah to be happy with Stefan once before, what's the difference with Elijah? Then again, he compelled Stefan to forget about them in the 20's. Then again, Rebekah mentioned something about Klaus killing her fiance in the 1800's.

What if he doesn't want his own siblings to be happy?

What if he doesn't want Elijah to be happy with Katherine and wants her dead so Elijah can be miserable…? Just like...him.

She scoffed loudly, and shook her head, heading to the door, she couldn't believe how selfish he was being. Especially considering how much they had sacrificed for him to be happy and to care, and he acts as if he doesn't even want himself to be happy.

"Something wrong?" he asks, looking at her back.

She turns sharply, a disappointed look on her face and in her stance and she really looked at him and it was obvious.

"I see how she feels about Elijah, I saw the fact that her eyes were mostly on Elijah the entire time she was there, you know how he feels about her. If she really has no feelings for him you would find out eventually and get the chance to kill her, that's who she is and we both know it but you don't care do you?"

"I wish I had siblings. A brother that cared about me so much that he gave up his own happiness for centuries to make sure that his half brother is happy. A sister who loves me and hates me equally and can still see past the hate to want her favorite brother to be happy" she scoffed again with a light laugh "I can't imagine having a brother who doesn't want me to be happy just because he's not happy" she shook her head at him "Even when he doesn't want himself to be".

* * *

Klaus barged into Elijah's room. They were both making out. Katherine sat on Elijah's lap as he sat up,her chest was squashed against Elijah's chest, covering her breasts from sight and her hair was fanned out around her, covering her shoulders and her neck from his eyes. Her back was exposed, both lower parts were covered with the sheets on the bed. The entire atmosphere smelt of sex. No one made move to cover themselves completely. Elijah pulls away to look at Elijah while he places his hand around her waist securely, ready to move her out of the way and battle his brother down should it come down to it.

"Leave Niklaus, I will see you all in the morning" Elijah said, Katherine had turned to meet Klaus's smirk, but without moving her body.

"I would but there's a little doppelganger issue that needs to be dealt with"  
They both heavily sigh before Katherine dragged the excess sheet to her body and removed herself from Elijah's lap to lie down next to him, but his grip from her never left.

"There is no love lost between Katerina and I and probably never will be" Klaus stated.

"I agree" Katherine agreed.

"I came here, ready to finally be rid of you once and for all" he paused "Rip your heart from your chest and hang it on a wall for decorative purposes maybe" he paused again but this time took a deep breath and let out a loud and frustrated sigh "However Caroline made a very convincing plea to give you your freedom and allow you to live"

The shock was visible on both Elijah and Katherine's faces.

"I too was shocked. Especially considering you killed her and terrorized her friends. She has every right to want you dead yet she silently pleaded for your life"

He looked to Elijah "However since your last puppy betrayed you; such a saddening sight, I'm giving you another to look after" he smirked before turning around but he continued speaking "You can thank Caroline in the morning"

* * *

**I have big plans for Katherine, keep that in mind for the upcoming chapters.**

**Also Silas is going to be the villain here, not Marcel because I love their background, I love their friendship, no matter how strained, I have big plans for them all.**

**Remember, No Spoilers!**

**Note: This is Cindy.**

**Also, if you read our FF account profile description. I'll show you upcoming stories and drabble series we'll be working on but one at a time, when this is finished then we'll go on to something else.**

**XOXO Cindy & Hana.**

**Also...Review Review Review!**


	9. Chapter 9- Bonds

**Hello, Hello everyone, I had originally planned to publish this yesterday but I feel asleep too early...sowwy :)**

**AvalonTheLadyKiller, I loved your review the most because it was long and hella funny. Klaus's head is so far up his ass that he can't see what's in front of him if it was slapped across his face.**

**Now I really don't like the slap Hayley gave to Elijah in the recent Originals episode but come on, that was unexpected. I was actually waiting for Elijah to attack her or something, not just take it. I know Julie's cooking something for them and she's messing with my baby. No messing with Lijah!**

**Quick Question, anyone else feeling like Katherine is a cat with 9 lives?**

**Chapter 9- Bonds**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later…_

It had taken a lot of her to ask Marcel this but she needed to get out of the house. She was pleasantly surprised that he had agreed to it but he did want her to be a normal teenager. He was preparing the home they once called home for the Mikaelson's for when they were ready to move back in. She wasn't angry at Marcel for wanting the family he once had back. She knew how broken up about it he was. To know the truth and the fact that they did care for him, really made him happy. She saw that and she was happy for him.

She was glad to want his family back but she wanted her magic back. She wanted to feel normal.

Some witches believed that with the power, they could never be normal. Davina was different. She didn't feel normal without her magic. She felt odd, out of place, confused. Her magic made her feel normal. Being a witch was normal for her. She had grown up knowing that she was a witch. It was natural for her. To not have magic, to have this empty dark hole in her chest, it felt awful and depressing and sad.

She knew why the Bennett witch took her magic from her and she had the time to think on it to respect her decision.

The Bennett witch was a witch of spiritual magic. She called upon the spirits of her ancestors and nature all around her and that was where her source of power came from. They did what was necessary to protect the balance of nature as well as protect their own.

Davina used her magic to sense when a witch was using theirs and when they were discovered, Marcel would kill them because of their disobedience. She was the reason why so many witches have died in New Orleans. Marcel raised her when he didn't have to. He treated her as if she was his daughter. Protected her. Cared for her. Loved her. She wanted to be thankful by doing what was requested of her.

Having Marcel tell her constantly that she was the strongest witch alive gave her confidence but that confidence turned into cockiness and she had seen that. If she had not been cocky that day, she would have still had her magic. She would have known never to cross a Bennett Witch.

She was being driven to the Mikaelson Mansion for one reason. To ask the Bennett witch for her magic back. She hated feeling empty and void. She hated feeling like the living dead without her magic.

This was why she knocked on the door twice and waited. Standing tall and proud in her white sun dress and white sandals with two of Marcel's most trusted men standing behind her. She didn't need them. She didn't want them there, but she had to at least see them as something positive and not a constant shadow behind her all the time.

The door opened slowly to reveal Elijah Mikaelson. He was a bit surprised by her presence but he quickly recovered to plaster a heart warming smile on his handsome face. She now understood why the witches always said that Elijah was the most pleasant of the Originals. He was the most calm and welcoming.

"Good Morning Davina" he greeted, holding the door open a little wider while stretching out his hand towards her.

She hesitantly placed her hand in his as he placed a light kiss on her knuckles. She almost blushed. Almost.

"Good morning Elijah. I wanted to see the Bennett Witch" she asked hesitantly as Elijah helped her to enter the house. However Elijah had stood in front of the door, to further emphasize that her bodyguards were not allowed inside.

Davina turned around and noticed the silent agreement they had but she wanted to further ensure him that she meant no harm to none of them.

"Diego and Thierry, go back home and tell Marcel that I will call when I am ready to leave, he knows he has nothing to worry about" She smiled in hopes that they would leave without a fight and hesitation.

They both slowly looked at one another before turning around and leaving in their car. Elijah turned with a smile "Thank you. We all like our privacy in this mansion"

"Slightly odd considering you all have enhancing hearing and don't have such luxury" she stated in a calm tone and a small tiny smirk.

He chuckled lightly before closing the door behind him and walking up to her standing position.

"I do not like being referred to as the Bennett Witch. Try to remember that" Bonnie said, making her entrance from up the stairs as she made her way down the stairs.

"How did you…" She trailed off and both Bonnie and Kol cut her off.

"Kol" they both stated simultaneously.

"You want your magic back" Bonnie stated with confidence, before reaching the girl's standing position and looking down at her with a tiny sad smile "Don't you?"

"Yes" she replied confidently with a nod.

Bonnie looked up to Elijah "Will it be okay if I took her to the back of the house. The weather is absolutely beautiful today and I want to have a talk with her"

"Of course, please" he replied, signalling her to move forward with Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled down at her and escorted her to the back. She didn't want to draw too much attention to the girl so instead of passing near the kitchen, she passed through the front door, Elijah immediately understood her choice of route but if she was trying to hide her away from Niklaus, that would have been a bit difficult considering that he could feel his brother's eyes on him from up the stairs. He waited until they were completely out of the door before he looked up with a smirk to his brother who was shirtless and had a drink in his hand.

"A little early for a drink" Elijah stated, signalling to the drink in his hand.

"Circumstances of my current living situation demands it" he smirked shaking his glass in salute to Elijah "Who's that girl?"

"A friend of Bonnie's, nothing to concern yourself about" Elijah replied, while walking off to the kitchen.

It was not like Klaus to leave well enough alone and Elijah knew that well.

Bonnie allowed Davina to sit down before taking a seat on the beach chairs in the back. Taking in the sweet smell of nature around her was refreshing and relaxing.

"It smells good doesn't it?" Sheila asked her, smiling down at her.

"Yea, it does. I forgot how much I loved nature" she sighed in content.

"Who are you talking to?" Davina asked her while looking around for anyone.

"My dead grandmother" she replied quite calmly. She turned to meet Davina's wild confused eyes "I recently came back from the dead and this is the price I pay. I can now see any superaturnal person that's on the other side, I'm assuming you know what that is?" she asked.

Davina nodded.

"She has dark magic in her. It's being stifled within her" Sheila noticed, looking at the girl intently "If she doesn't release it, she'll kill herself with her own magic"

Bonnie nodded.

"What?" Davina asked, confused by her nod.

"My grams says that you have another power source in you but its being choked somehow. Either by magic or by you. When you do magic, it somehow comes out with your expression magic. You can either let it out without the help of another type of magic, completely get rid of it which involves a very painful detoxing or you can do what I did" Bonnie smiled sadly at her.

"What did you do?" she asked, curious.

"I controlled it. Dark magic feeds off your anger and pain. You control your anger and your pain and you control the magic"

* * *

After Klaus was finished with his drink, he spotted Caroline sitting on the staircase with a book in her hands. She was currently reading 'Like Water For Chocolate', and she was reading the book, intently.

"What are you reading, love?" Klaus asked her as he joined her on the staircase.

"Oh… It's a book I read back in highschool… It is actually my favorite." Caroline told him as she shut the book and turned to Klaus.

"What is it about?" He wondered.

"A woman who is forbidden to marry the love of her life." She replied.

"But is he really the love of her life? The male character?" Klaus asked, partially interested but really was trying to make conversation with her. She's been in the house for a while now and they barely spoke for longer than five minutes without her mentioning the growing child in her stomach. He hadn't even processed it yet and was scared to death at even voicing his thoughts because he had yet to find out what his thoughts were.

"His name is Pedro, and I don't know… I feel like maybe he is, but then again maybe not."

"Why's that?" Klaus asked as he took the book out of her hands and turned to the back.

"Earthy, magical, and utterly charming, this tale of family life in turn-of-the-century Mexico became a bestselling phenomenon with its winning blend of poignant romance and bittersweet wit. This classic-of course- this classic love story takes place on the De la Garza ranch, as the tyrannical owner, Mama Elena, chops onions at the kitchen table in her final days of pregnancy. While still in her mother's womb, her daughter-to-be weeps so violently she causes an early labor, and little Tita slips out amid the spices and fixings for noodle soup. This early encounter with food soon becomes a way of life, and Tita grows up to be a master chef. She shares special points of her favorite preparations with listener throughout the story." He finally finished reading the long summary and took a breath.

Caroline laughed as Klaus coughed because of the loss of breath he got after reading without stopping.

"Sounds like a cookbook." He told her honestly.

"I'm shocked! A one thousand year old Hybrid never read this book? It came out in the twentieth century…"

"Well, Caroline… I was a bit of a party guy in that time period. I'll definitely give this book a try, though."

"Sure you will," she said sarcastically.

"No, really… I will. I want to see if what this Tita girl and her love Pedro have is love or lust. I want to see if it's physical or true." He responded.

"Do you mind if I spoil you?" She questioned.

"Go ahead," he said as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Pedro's an ass and they have a physical attraction. Personally, she should have chosen Dr. Brown." She stated her opinion.

"And who is this Dr. Brown gentleman?"

"Well, he's a doctor that actually cares for Tita."

Klaus suddenly shook his head and Caroline tilted her head at him, confused.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Deja Vu… I just got a flashback. I did read this book… The Spanish version, though."

"Oh…" She laughed.

"I'll have to agree with you on that bit. Dr. Brown would have been the better choice, but you know women… Always looking for something physical." He sighed as he handed the book back to her.

"Hey! That is not true." she snapped at him. "If anything, a man is the one that looks for something physical."

"Yeah… Okay," he nodded.

Caroline smiled at him and he reciprocated the smile.

"Hey Caroline… I was wondering if maybe you'd join me."

"For what?" She wondered.

"I want to show you my home." He told her.

"Um… Aren't we in your home?" She questioned as she gestured towards the mansion.

"Not quite… It used to be the governor's mansion." He replied.

"Oh… Sure, I'd love to get out of the house."

"Good, come on." He said as he stood up and outstretched his hand for her to take.

The blonde smiled at him and put her hand into his own.

"I'll give you some time…" He told her before he excused himself.

Caroline nodded as she entered her bedroom.

Once Klaus and Caroline were at the Mikaelson mansion, her eyes widened. She has never seen something so magnificent. It was totally suited for the Mikaelson's. Even the 'M' on the walls screamed the Originals.

"Do you like it?" The Original asked her hopefully.

"I love it. This place… It looks so beautiful. So ancient…" Her voice drifted.

"It's not that ancient, but yes… I guess you can say that."

"Klaus!" Marcel greeted him with a big smile on his lips.

"Marcel," Klaus said, acknowledging the vampire.

Caroline looked at the 'M' then back at Marcel, realizing that she thought it was Klaus's family name but she should have thought that the 'M' stood for Marcel.

"The 'M' is for Marcel?" she asked, anyways. Wanting to be completely sure of her guess.

"No" both Marcel and Klaus said in unison.

Marcel beamed at Caroline, "The 'M' is for Mikaelson"

Klaus smiled along with Marcel at his words.

"Come on… Let me show you around." He smiled.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked.

"Hm?" She asked, still transfixed on the beautiful sight that was the Mikaelson Mansion.

"Do you want a tour?"

"Yeah! I'd love one!" She said as she beamed up at him.

"Good,"

"Follow me." Marcel said as he motioned towards the entrance.

As they entered the mansion, Marcel showed them the different famous paintings. The many different rooms and the stories behind them. Caroline didn't quite favour the history of the women Klaus would bed and wanted to yell at Marcel to stop but she didn't want to seem rude. Her hormones were on overdrive and she doubted they cared about being mannered at that bedrooms were the most beautiful because they had the largest beds she has ever seen. They all had white sheets and many pillows and she just wanted to sleep right there for days. Maybe have a pillow fight or two. The lighting that entered the room made it even more beautiful to look at. The atmosphere was magical overall. She wanted to ask the reason why he was living in a governor's mansion instead of his own home, but decided against it. Klaus hadn't been there in a while and Marcel has. He must have taken it on himself to live there and Klaus didn't seem to be the least bit affected by it. Which was completely odd considering the control freak he actually was.

Then again, Caroline didn't have much of a say in that department..

"Wow," Caroline said.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Marcel questioned as a brilliant smile seemed to light up his face.

"Yes," Caroline agreed.

"So now the mansion has a gender?" Klaus questioned, jokingly.

"Yup," Marcel winked.

After their tour was over, Caroline left the two men to their devices as she looked around some more. Smiling politely at the many vampires that stared at her as if she was lunch but didn't try anything more than reciprocate her smile..

"I hope you don't mind that I call the mansion a she…" Marcel said.

"I don't," Klaus reassured him.

"Hey Klaus…?" Marcel said.

Klaus turned to look at Marcel with a small smile.

"If you want her back, by all means… Take her." He told him.

Klaus was taken aback by the sudden change in Marcel. The boy he raised now stood in front of him. He was cheerful. Happy. Loyal. Loving. Everything that Klaus wanted in his little warrior.

"I'll think about it." He said before departing with Caroline by his side.

* * *

Klaus walked up to the girls with his signature smirk and Bonnie sighed in frustration. She did not need Klaus to come and frighten the girl to death, because that was what he was doing at that exact moment.

"Hello there, who might you be?" he asked, in a curious tone.

Bonnie eyed him cautiously.

"Davina" She replied, she held her head up high, knowing exactly who she was speaking to.

"I see Bonnie here has made some friends with the witches in this town" he smirked, glancing quickly at Bonnie who wanted to shoot flames out of her eyes at him.

With the power she had, she might even succeed.

"She's helping me with my magic" Davina smiled, taking a quick glance at Bonnie before returning her gaze to Klaus.

"I'm sure she is" Klaus agreed.

"Klaus, if you don't mind, we'd like to be left alone" Bonnie snarled.

"We're forgetting that this is my house and I go and stay when I please" he countered, not bothering to take his eyes off Davina or to even give Bonnie a warning glance.

"I haven't forgotten, I just don't care" Bonnie told him as she stood her ground.

Klaus eyes snapped sharply at Bonnie's direction "You…"

"Niklaus" Elijah called from the doorway behind them.

Bonnie and Davina turned in their chairs to see Elijah standing there with a calm expression, while looking straight at Klaus.

"What!?" Klaus snapped, his voice strained.

"We have matters to discuss"

Klaus was seething at the level of disrespect Bonnie was showing him but sighed in frustration and flashed away and into the house.

"Try to keep him in there" Bonnie stated, clearly talking to Elijah.

"Try not to test his level of restraint. There will be times where I am not here to remind him that you are one of Caroline's loved ones" Elijah countered with a smile before walking off.

Bonnie smirked and turned to face Davina "Now, where were we?"

* * *

The next day was calming, oddly. Nothing too dramatic happened. That was a lot of progress considering that Caroline was living with the most dysfunctional family on the planet.

The person she was having a little difficulty having around was Katherine.

Katherine was stuck up, a bitch, conniving, selfish and a self centered 500 year old vampire but with great hair. She may look like Elena but they were absolutely nothing alike.

What she was most uncomfortable with was Katherine's stares. She would just sit on the couch and stare at Caroline as if she was a complicated work of art or something. She wouldn't say anything but that didn't mean she wasn't creeped out about it. It just meant that she wasn't going to make a big deal about it. Most of the time she felt that Katherine wanted to say something to her but would back out of it. She thought many times about going to Elijah about this but she decided against it. Elijah was a friendly person but sometimes his presence was intimidating. She didn't like that. Not one bit.

In the days that she had been here, Katherine and Klaus completely avoided each other. They did not talk to one another, they did not look at one another, they did not even breathe the same air for longer than five minutes. It was as if they both were disgusted with each other. Caroline had asked Klaus one day why he was avoiding her but Klaus acted as though he didn't know she was in the room.

Had it got to a point where they could even forget that they didn't exist to each other anymore?

How could they do that? It wasn't like she could walk around and pretend that she didn't see Tyler sitting there or Hayley lying there. She couldn't pretend that she didn't see them both just sitting there. She couldn't. She saw them and they saw her and no one talked and it was completely awkward.

The next day, Caroline was in the kitchen eating the Original's chocolate supply when both Katherine and Klaus walked into the room.

At the same time.

Together.

That made her freeze in her movements. The spoon was at the tip of her lips, filled with chocolate ready to tingle her taste buds, but the sight of them both approaching her made her nervous and wary.

"Elijah and I are going out, Kol and Bonnie are snooping around by the witches and Rebekah's stalking Marcel. Hayley and Tyler can't leave the house but I don't trust either of them…" Katherine cut him off.

"And you trust me?" she asked incredulously with a scoff.

"I don't trust you either but Elijah does unfortunately to look after Caroline till we get back" he retorted with a sneer before fixing his gaze at the blonde beauty.

"I may be human but I'm not an invalid Klaus, I can take care of myself" Caroline stated.

"The hot iron that was lodged in my back confirmed that but I'm more worried about both the Lockwood boy and Hayley being in the same room as you" he smirked, causing a tiny smirk of satisfaction to curl on the side of Caroline's lips in memory of that night.

"Besides" Katherine sighed dramatically and a smirk was blessed on her lips "We wouldn't want two pregnant and hormonal women trying to rip out each other's throats, would we?"

"Unlike you Katherine, I know how to be a lady" Caroline smirked, causing Katherine's smirk to fall off her face immediately.

Klaus chuckled "Have fun" he laughed before leaving the room.

* * *

There she went again. Staring at her, as if trying to figure her out.

Caroline felt like she' was a puzzle that needed to be figured out at that exact moment. She was sitting on the couch in the living area, reading 'Like Water For Chocolate'.

Hayley was sitting opposite her, on her laptop, or someone's laptop. She seemed invested in what she was doing and as long as she did not talk to her, Caroline was fine with that.

Katherine was standing by the doorway, watching them both, but mostly Caroline, studying her like she was some sort of experiment.

"Are you planning on standing there for the remainder of the day?" Hayley snapped, closing the laptop down and turning around to face Katherine who smirked at her outburst.

"As requested of me" was her reply with a little sarcasm in her tone "I heard you pissed Elijah off…" Katherine said in an innocent tone, her words trailed off intentionally.

"You were there"

"Very true" Katherine smirked "You got the punishment, I got the reward" her smirk grew bigger.

"Ew, Katherine" Caroline said with a grimace at the visual she got in her head.

"Don't be such a mom, Blondie" Katherine sneered "You and I both know what it's like to be with an Original" she smirked.

"Hello?" Hayley called, waving her hand as if they forgot something, or someone.

Both Caroline and Katherine looked at her before looking up at each other. Katherine smirked in realisation of what she meant by pointing herself out. It was a way to rile Caroline up, but she didn't seem fazed by it at all. Which slightly surprised Katherine because if she had done something like that regarding Elijah, she would have launched herself at her already.

Right, no fighting. Pregnant.

"Sweetheart, we're talking about all-nighters, not a ten minute itch-to-scratch"

Caroline smirked at that before she suddenly stood up, feeling a little hungry and went straight to the kitchen, Katherine followed behind, not wanting to be in Hayley's presence anymore.

Caroline opened the fridge door, knowing fully well that Katherine was following her and pulled out a jar of chocolate ice cream. Thank god for Rebekah and her sudden chocolate ice cream obsession.

Although, she would like to think that had something to do with her hot chocolate friend, or old friend.

Caroline got a spoon from the drawer, pulled a stool to the kitchen isle and sat down while opening the ice-cream and eating from it, curbing her huge appetite.

But as the minutes passed, so did the awkwardness in the room. She didn't want to talk to Katherine altogether because it might bring up some not so appetizing discussions she rather not get into. She'd like to avoid a breakdown for 24 hours, thank you very much!

It got to a point where Caroline suddenly just got fed up of the tension filled silent room.

"Katherine stop staring at me" Caroline snapped at her, turning sideways to glance at her. She seemed taken aback by her outburst "If you have something to say, say it already so we can both get on with our lives" she added a little more softly.

The tension in the room suddenly got even thicker after her outburst.

"Why?" she heard Katherine ask. It was a soft and almost quiet voice.

Caroline looked up with confusion.

"Why did you ask Klaus to spare me? I killed you, if anything he should be torturing me instead of sparing me" Katherine explained further.

Caroline sighed in defeat, knowing that if she didn't answer, she would continually try to figure it out herself, which would not end well.

"Firstly, I didn't talk Klaus into anything. Secondly, if I did. It would not have been for you. I did it for Elijah"

Of course she didn't do it for Katherine. She could care less what happened to the bitch. However Elijah has been nice to her, treated her like family, oddly and although he walked around there like he was fine with everything, she could see a little sadness in his eyes sometimes, especially when she talked to Elena on the phone and he passed by. She thought he had a thing for Elena but hearing the story about his relationship with Katherine clarified that Elijah was fully interested in his beloved Katarina.

"You're a bad liar" Katherine stated, obviously noticing her slip-up with her words. Caroline chose to ignore that and internally scolded herself for that little slip-up.

"Then Rebekah managed to let it slip from her lips that Hayley might have a thing for him, so I figured, it was either you or" Caroline grimaced as the image of Hayley and Elijah flew through her mind "Her".

"Hell would freeze over before she got anywhere near Elijah with her fertile grimy womb" Katherine scoffed with mocking laughter.

"Elijah is too old for her, pun intended" Caroline smirked, causing her to smirk as well.

"Yet Klaus isn't too old for you..." Katherine joked...with a sarcastic gasp.

Caroline scoffed "Whatever".  
They went silent after a while, Katherine was just looking around, Caroline looking down in the ice cream in her hand, no one dared to talk.

"I know how you feel" was Katherine's voice, a bit softer and almost sympathetic.

Caroline's head snapped up at her in confusion.

"The level of emotion you're feeling right now, the pain, the constant morning sickness, all of it. It won't last forever you know and I think you're a lot tougher than you look if you can keep cool for so long without breaking down" Katherine knew this to be true because after her first month of being with child, she broke down at least six times a day for months, especially at the little things, like how beautiful a flower was, how terrible she felt after she killed an ant or a fly, she was an emotional wreck and Caroline rarely cried, always on her feet and never backed down from a fight, even in her condition.

Caroline chose not to respond to her words but felt a sense of pride knowing that even in her eyes, she was strong. Not that she needed to prove anything to Katherine, Caroline no longer saw her as a threat, she stopped seeing her as one the night of the masquerade ball when she finally stood up to her.

Still it was nice to know that Katherine knew that if she ever started looking to pick a fight with her, she was going to get it.

Suddenly, Caroline let out a laugh, Katherine was confused by where she was finding her source of amusement and hoped that even though she was trying to be nice to her, she was right out mocking her in her face.

"It's funny, you know, you and I bonding when you suffocated me with a pillow"

Katherine did see the humor in that. She had actually hoped that by turning Caroline, Damon would have killed her and took all the attention from her and on Caroline, but she was wrong. Not only had she survived, she got the attention of Klaus Mikaelson of all the vampires on the planet and got her the freedom she wanted for five hundred years, she was not regretting her decision at all.

"If you're waiting for an apology, you're not getting one" Katherine stated "I'm not going to apologize for killing you because if I didn't, I would not be here today"

"Babysitting?" Caroline asked, with sarcasm.

Katherine rolled her eyes "A free woman. Elijah asked me very nicely to watch you" she said in a calm tone "Although now that I think about it, I think this was his way of attempting to get me to bond with you or something"

"I still hate you" Caroline scoffed.

Katherine smirked "Rainbows and kittens are not my kind of women either" she flipped some of her hair behind her shoulders "Now all we need to do is convince Elijah"

* * *

Klaus stood outside Caroline's bedroom and raised his fist to knock on her door, but quickly pulled away. Maybe she didn't want to talk to him. Maybe she was still angry at him. Why was she angry at him to begin with? Oh right, he wanted Katherine's head on a silver platter. He wanted her head embalmed and placed above his fireplace for decorative purposes. It would certainly be of better use there than where it currently was.

Elijah had spent the better of his day, convincing him that he could trust her with Caroline in a house alone while she was pregnant with his child. That if she should lose her mind and harm Caroline in any way, not only will he be able to torture Katherine but Elijah would help his suit and everything.

That wouldn't be enough, nothing was worth more than her, he realized. It was a scary thought for him, completely terrifying. To value her more than anything, even taking back his kingdom. He shouldn't have cared about her more but he did.

She once said that he was in love with her. Could he be and not know it? Was he so lost in his own misery that he no longer recognized how love felt like?

Regardless he still didn't trust the Petrova, but on some level he did trust Elijah. His entire life he trusted Elijah. The only times he ever doubted Elijah would be to issues regarding their family and Katarina. Everytime Elijah and Klaus never saw eye to eye or hated each other would be because of their family or because of that doppelganger. Klaus had been so hell bent on his hatred for her, he never cared about his brother's feelings. Not until that night.

Caroline had struck him where it hurt. She had found something yet again about him that he himself didn't know. The fact that he made sure that his own sister wasn't happy just because he wasn't suddenly did make him realize why his sister hated him so much sometimes.

It also enlightened him as to why she liked Elijah more than him sometimes.

Elijah's main goal was to see them all happy, including Rebekah and her whims. He couldn't care less about what she wanted and in return he got her hate instead of her love.

Klaus was about to walk away from her bedroom, but decided against it when he heard her heartbeat. Her heartbeat wasn't beating erratically and he was thankful for that.

As the Original knocked on her door, he heard Caroline call for him to come in.

Once he was inside her bedroom, he leaned against the doorway and gave her a small smile.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him as she put her the book to the side.

"Oh… Everything is fine… I just wanted to check on you." He told her. "Still reading that classic, huh?"

"Yep! And why?"

"No reason," he replied as he shrugged "How are you feeling?" He questioned as he motioned to her still invisible belly.

"Horrible, I'm sick all the time, every bone in my body is in pain constantly, I'm always tired, I feel useless, I'm eating five times my own body weight, my emotions are all over the place but overall, I'm just peachy" she beamed with the biggest fake smile in the world.

He chuckled "I'm almost sure those symptoms don't last long sweetheart, you're strong, you'll get through it"

"I know they don't last long but I just... I miss Elena, that's all" and she did, she missed seeing her and hearing her around her. Katherine may look and sound like her but they were absolutely nothing alike. She missed her best friend and the fact that she couldn't share these news with her was killing her from the inside out.

"You can give her a call" Klaus said.

"Bonnie says that I can't trust anything right now, Silas is looking for me as well" Klaus seemed interested now "He thinks that because you…" she pointed to him, uncomfortable with even voicing the fact that Klaus, a thousand year old hybrid, the Original Hybrid had feelings for her "He thinks that I would know where you are because no one else knows in Mystic Falls"

He nodded, understanding her failure to finish her first sentence and the reasons why Silas would believe that she knew where he was. Because of course he would tell her in hopes that she came with him or decided in the near future to accompany him.

"I can't talk to Elena without her asking where I am and the possibility that Silas might still be in Mystic Falls, watching them" she shook her head "Not voice to voice"

"I see… Don't worry, love… You'll get through this."

Caroline nodded and she looked over at him sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Listen Klaus… If you don't want to be apart of our child's life, I'm not forcing you… I just thought you should know…"

"Caroline, don't be silly! I am not going to leave you or our child" He sighed.

"Are you sure?" She whispered.

"No." He said and her hopefulness vanished. "You have my word" He added as a smile graced her lips.

"Let's watch the movie." Caroline told him.

"What movie?" He asked.

Caroline reached for the book and shook it at him.

"Let's," he agreed as he joined her on the bed.

* * *

Silas sighed in content with a bright smile that could light a room if only it wasn't filled with malice and evil.

He had tortured, killed, many times, gutted and even played mind tricks with Damon just to get him to give up the city in which the Originals, mainly Klaus had migrated to. He realized that all Damon's head was filled with, of all the questions he could have asked, he kept asking, kept wondering…"Where's my brother"

So Silas chose a different method, he bargained the life of his brother's in return for the information he needed and he got it. Of course that meant his shadow self would be running around but that was of little importance to him now and hopefully with the plans he had in store, he wouldn't need to worry about him in the future.

Before heading to New Orleans, he needed to find a witch, a powerful one at that too. The Bennett witch died so that only left one other possible witch to do the spell he wanted, but to do that, he needed her human and sweet Caroline dropped off the face of the earth as well.

She was probably with her boyfriend, the hybrid boy, somewhere in the mountains. He would have some people look into the werewolf packs around the country but for now, his main goal was to find a witch, a strong one too.

He downed the last of his drink and sighed in relief when it slightly burned then soothed his insides. He paid for the drink and exited the grill in a cheerful mood, ready to start his journey.

He suddenly has the urge to cough, and he did. He put his palm to his mouth and let it out. Only to remove his hand from his mouth and find his own blood splattered in his palm. He realized that he needed to find a witch faster than he had thought.

* * *

**I noticed that there's been less reviews than normal which I'm a little worried about, maybe you guys are giving up on us, I don't know.**

**Review lovelies, I would really like to know what you guys think.**

**xoxo Cindy & Hana**


	10. Chapter 10- The Game

***Please don't throw stones at us***

**We are so sorry for not updating in so long, We had a case of laziness.**

_Responses:_

**Bright645:** _Oh there will be a Hayley/Caroline showdown...just picture it...and interesting question...which will be answered in the next chapter._

**tamzyummy:** _I'm slow burning their relationship because I don't want them to be together just because they're having a child together. That'll be like saying that Klaus should be with Hayley in TO because she's pregnant with his child, which is stupid._

**klaroline-heart:** _Let me assure you this. Nothing, life threatening is going to happen to Caroline's child._

**AvalonTheLadyKiller:** _Of course I'm doing time jumps. There's a adequate time jump in this chapter and let's just say, even though we don't see it, he's connected._

**Kjsama:** _I wanted to stray from Klaroline a bit for now to bring in the epic klaroline scenes coming up, patience!_

** :** _I wouldn't hold your breath in regards with our least favorite doppelganger, she has a way of popping up unannounced._

**hopeless637:** _Let's just say, Bonnie's focused as strayed to one ultimate goal, protecting Caroline is at the forefront but she's more focused on other matters as well._

**Tina (Guest):** _Let's just say, it's pure evil of him but things won't go quite as planned._

**Now, On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 10- The Game**

Everyone in the entire house silently had this game they played with one another. It was strategic yet serious and fun but incredibly painful when you lose and no one liked to lose. Everyone hated to lose. There were only two people in the entire mansion that did not know of this game because it basically revolved around them. The rules of the game were very simple and very straight forward.

Caroline and Hayley avoided one another for the most part, and only ever came spoke when they had to. They hated one another.

Two months has passed and they've both sufficiently gained a little stomach, showing off their impending pregnancy. The only downside was that as soon as their stomach came, so did their raging hormones.

Hayley grew more whiny and irritating than usual, Rebekah's words, don't kill the messenger. She would constantly call Tyler. She would be in her room and she would call him for everyone to hear. The worst part would be the fact that she ate a lot more than Caroline. She cried more, she got angry more, she argued more and no one, not even Tyler could tolerate her.  
Caroline was a bit different. She did eat as much as Hayley but her choice of food got more weird as the days went by. She argued occasionally, she never bothered at times to make something seem more than what it was, but when she did start, it was nearly impossible to get her to stop. She never cried much but when she did, it was far worse for everyone else. She would call them all names, saying things they didn't want to hear, like ever.

Klaus remembered one time when he found her trying to eat raw meat.

Yes, she tried to eat raw meat.

Well, let's just say it didn't end well.

"Sweetheart, wouldn't you prefer that cooked rather than raw?" he asked, his face scrunching up in disgust as the delicious pink meat stopped midway to her lips and her eyes glanced at him from the kitchen doorway.

She had thought she didn't wake anyone but she was wrong, but then again she was living in a house filled with Original Vampires with even more heightened hearing than regular vampires. Of course they would hear when she opened the fridge.

"Why are you up?" she asked, pulling the meat away from her face.

"I rarely sleep love" he smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

She shrugged her shoulders in response and made move to take a bite of the meat when Klaus flashed towards her to hold her wrist, preventing her from moving the meat further to her lips.

"What's wrong?" she asked, completely clueless.

"It's raw meat. Caroline. Do you realize that?" he asked.

"Yes" she tried to pull her hand away but Klaus didn't release her hand. Instead, he attempted to remove the meat from her hands when she squirmed in her spot, trying to pull her hand and by extension, the meat.

"I think you'll enjoy it more when its warm and edible" he said, wanting to sway her from eating the meat in its raw state when she squirmed a little more and tried to use her other hand to reach the meat when Klaus used his other hand and blocked it.

"Klaus…" she warned.

"Caroline…" Klaus mocked.

"Gimme my meat!" she whined, trying harder to pull her hands from his grip.

"Caroline…" she cut him off.

"Klaus gimme my meat!" she shrieked, frustrated with him.

"Klaus, give her the meat" Kol shouted from the stairs. His hair was messed up and his sweatpants were wrinkled. He wore no shirt.

She went from whimpering to having her eyes blurred with hot wet tears as they threatened to fall from her eyes. Why did she suddenly feel like crying? She honestly didn't know.

"Klaus let me eat what I want to eat!" she yelled at the top of her lungs causing Klaus to be in shock for a few seconds, it was more than enough time for her to pull her hands away from his iron grip as he stared at her.

"You can't control what I eat, Klaus. You can't control what I feel Klaus, you can't control me! Why must you always try to control everything?" the tears were freely falling down her cheeks then "You're trying to control my friends, you try to control your siblings, you even tried to control Stefan, stop controlling everyone, you can't control everyone you fucking control freak!"

He was more in shock than ever before in his life. Why was she angry at him for wanting to cook for her, and at 3am in the morning?.

Any pregnant girl who had odd food cravings would want their….guy friend… to cook for them at 3am at night.

'Guy Friend' was the most safest word to use at this point because he didn't know what they were.

In the timespan it took her to vent whatever she was feeling towards him, Elijah, Katherine, Kol, Bonnie and Rebekah had made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where the argument was taking place.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Rebekah asked with a groan. Suffice to say, The Original Barbie wasn't happy to be awake at such a time.

"Klaus won't give her the meat" Kol smirked, causing everyone to roll their eyes at his double meaning.

"Not now, Kol" Elijah warned "Caroline, wouldn't you rather that raw piece of meat cooked?"

"What is it with the two of you asking me that?" she shrieked, turning around and stomping away from Klaus to the sink where there was a knife. She wanted to cut the meat in half before eating it. She wanted whip cream, it would taste even better with whipped cream.

"Well, we're only thinking rationally, sweetheart." Klaus said hesitantly, not wanting her to 'blow up' in his face again.

"What the hell does rational thinking have to do with me eating, Klaus?" she yelled "I want to eat raw meat with whip cream. You're friggin vampires, vampires don't need food, you all won't miss the meat and I'm hungry, so screw me for wanting something to eat!"

Everyone was shocked at her sudden outburst, everyone except Katherine, who was quite amused if anything. She was ready to rip their heads off for a piece of raw meat, this was gold for her.

She was suddenly crying, why was she even crying? She had nothing to cry about but she was crying. The tears were hot and flowing and annoying but she couldn't stop.

Klaus made an attempt to move towards her, but she put her hands up to stop him.

"Don't come near me. I'm not a baby" She sobbed.

"Interesting choice of words for someone who's carrying one around like a tote bag" said a voice next to Katherine.

It was Hayley.

Caroline's anger suddenly returned and she grabbed a knife from the kitchen sink, one she was using just moments before they all interrupted her dinner and spun around, throwing the knife at her. She knew she was human and now her aim was bad but she was surprised when Katherine grabbed the knife before it reached Hayley. The curly-haired brunette had a smirk on her face.

"Even though most of us don't like the little wolf, she's still pregnant and call me sentimental but I have a thing against harming pregnant women"

That night ended with a dramatic exit from Caroline and annoyed Originals returning to their slumbers.

The next day, Katherine was very visual and verbal on what Caroline and Hayley were currently experiencing since they were in their second trimester, Caroline was four months pregnant and the were-girl was five months pregnant. Bonnie was also helpful with mixing Caroline's hormones with her personality to predict her future actions until the pregnancy symptoms subsided.

Avoiding Caroline was a challenge for Klaus. He remembered her first outburst over a pair of shoes.

A pair of shoes.

She claimed that the shoe had swollen but Klaus knew her feet must have swollen dued to the pregnancy.

She didn't agree with him and it just started. The outburst turning from shouting to crying and he had to calm her down, which was indeed a challenge for him because he knew little to nothing about comforting others. Especially others that were pregnant.

When she did calm down, she got tired so he had insisted that she take a nap and rest up. She agreed and since then, he had been walking on eggshells around her.

He was conflicted.

He wanted to be around her as much as he could for some reason but at the same time, he wanted to avoid another one of her pointless meltdowns. True, he really had no idea what was going on in her head, but Katherine made sure to say that the stuff that would seem stupid and pointless to argue or cry and fuss about would be important to a pregnant woman. Their emotions were heightened during this time.

One thing did catch his attention though. She made sure to mention to him, in private of course about the constant need for a man's touch for all the time, she was caught by Elijah and scolded her for her loose tongue and Elijah even sent him a silent warning about not even thinking about acting on her words and he wasn't.

He knew he would not really try to sleep with her. He would never take advantage of her in her current state, but if she insisted on it he didn't know if he'd have the restraint to turn her down.

No one wanted to be around Hayley because she was much more of a bitch than usual. That girl would openly flirt with Elijah in front of everyone, except Katherine of course and while everyone would all roll their eyes at how obvious she was being, Elijah being the polite gentlemen that he was amused her to no end.

No one, not even Caroline saw it fit to tell Katherine about it because everyone in secret wanted her to find out on her own.

She had yet to do so.

Tyler also didn't know about her flirting and no one wanted to tell him. Everyone wanted him to see for himself what kind of woman she really was and not the woman she claimed to be in front of him.

Every morning Klaus would wake earlier than everyone and go to Caroline's door and just stay there. He'd just stand there at the door and listen to her as she slept. He would listen to her heartbeat, one of the most soothing sounds he'd ever heard in his life and he would listen to the little one inside of her. Sometimes when he tried to focus on the child's heartbeat, he would hear both Caroline's and the child's heartbeat and it would sound like a complete mess and because of that he would listen to her breathing.

There were times where he would sit on the floor and lean his back against her door and just listen. It would be so soothing that he would occasionally close his eyes and rarely there would be a tiny small smile gracing his lips.

There was one moment of the peace he felt when he was caught by his sister who stood there smirking down at him.

Ever since he had always made sure Rebekah was asleep before he went or else he would have to find another way to be able to make sure that she was okay.

That was his excuse. Him making sure that she was okay.

That day with Rebekah had been the most horrific morning of his entire existence.

Klaus knew he had a tiny little smile on his face and he thought about removing it, hoping no one would find him like that, but he didn't have the energy to do so. He allowed himself this one time. He felt like someone was watching him but he knew he was being paranoid. Rebekah was having one of her beauty sleeps, he knew Caroline was asleep, Katerina and Elijah were having their morning tryst and Kol was far too busy studying their mother's grimoires to care about his surroundings, fortunately.

But that nagging feeling that he adapted when he felt like someone was watching him was eating at his insides and crawling his skin.

He decided to just peek at his surroundings. Mikael was dead which meant that he shouldn't be this jumpy anymore. After all, old habits did die hard.

He opened one eye slowly and his eyes widened, the smile was replaced by a quick look of shock and he darted off the ground to stand up straight and tall and the shock fell off his face and he painted a look of cold indifference as he stared at his amused sister in her silk white robe wrapped around her loosely.

They stared at each other intently, one of no amusement and one of far too much amusement for his liking.

He flashed off into his room where he shut the door with extreme force, locked it and stayed there until the mini panic attack happening in his stomach died down.

* * *

One sunday morning, Klaus planned to escape to the library where he hoped he would evade Caroline for the time being. Her current emotional outburst were taking its toll on him. He needed the time away, if for a little bit.

However, when he had entered the library, he found her crying her eyes out with a laptop on her lap and her hair hiding her face. Her sniffling told him that she was indeed crying and as much as his gut told him that this was one of her little outburst and to turn around and run as fast as possible, that thing in his chest had a completely different way to deal with this. In the end, that thing won.

He sighed and walked over to her. She sat on the couch and when she heard his sigh she looked up and saw Klaus standing there, with a wary but worried look on his face.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked with a soft and concerned voice.

"It's Spartacus" she sniffled "He's dead" she sniffled again "He was supposed to win, he was supposed to win against Marcus Crassus and take down Rome for good and free more slaves and now he's dead" a muffled sob escaped her throat.

He wanted to ask her what was she talking about but he decided to see for himself, so he moved behind her and looked at the laptop, he remembered the show immediately. It was the Spartacus Series. He remembered being bored out of his mind one night and put it on just to take a peek at it. He wouldn't say he enjoyed it. The sexuality of the Romans were very accurate around that time of year, that he was sure of. He had enjoyed his times in that particular century as well.

He just found this silly that she was crying over a television show.

A historical, slightly inaccurate television show.

He was about to argue the fact that he died a hero and a free man but decided against it even though he knew that Spartacus died a martyr. That would put more fuel to the fire he wanted to put out.

So instead he closed the laptop slowly and attempted to comfort her again. A feeling he has yet to get accustom to. He wrapped his arms around her from behind her and pulled her towards his chest, rocking her forward and backward and whispering soothing words, even though at the moment he felt cursed by her emotional rollercoaster.

* * *

"Explain to me again, your history with Klaus?" Davina asked, while packing all her stuff. Marcel was moving her into the mansion. The Mikaelson mansion where she was most safe with Marcel instead of hold up in the Church, hiding like a rat "Because I met him and he's like the worst person on the planet" she stated with a light laughter.

Marcel smiled "Klaus doesn't exactly make a very nice first impression. That I know" he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes "When I was a kid, I was beaten and one day Klaus saved me and took me in as his son. He was more of a father to me than my real father ever was"

"I don't see a father figure in him" she said with a shake of her head.

"No one does, and the Mikaelson's fight like dogs with each other but they protect each other furiously"

She paused to turn and look at him with her hands on her hips "So you're giving up a kingdom you built…"

"He built this town" he corrected her with a giant grin.

"You were here when they ran" she countered.

"From their father who was an Original and hell bent on killing his own children with the one living weapon that could kill them" he stated "If I was in his place I would have ran too"

"They were a family to you"

"Yes" he nodded "They were. As dysfunctional as they are" he chuckled "The last time I ever felt like I was a part of a family was when Danielle…" he paused when he let her name slip past his lips and Davina winced at the sound of it and she tensed.

"Sorry…" he whispered.

"It's okay Marcel, my mother was the love of your life and even though you didn't agree with her beliefs, you still loved her and she loved you" she smiled but he could see the sadness in her eyes "She was always happiest with you"

"Now you have a new family, an army of soldiers, comrades, brothers…" Marcel cut her off.

"But not family" he shrugged "They'll never be the spoiled bratty blonde sister who expected nothing but the best and nothing less, they'll never be the moral brother with a witty tongue and wants only the best for his siblings and they most certainly will never be an Original Hybrid who saw something in me that day, the Hybrid that changed my life, who made me hope and dream for the first time, who took care of me and who loved me, in his own, twisted way.

Davina stayed silent then, pleasantly surprised by his words and how powerful they were. She realized that he actually saw those Originals as family once upon a time and he wanted that back, he wanted a family and so did she? From the originals, she wasn't completely sure, but she trusted Marcel with her life, as did her mother once upon a time.

"Well I'm not leaving you" she stated as if there was no discussion in the matter and a tiny bit of sass. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrows "What?" she asked, wondering why he was staring at her as if she was an alien in front of him "The Bennett…Bonnie's growing on me, I really like her. They're helping me tap into spiritual magic and I want to be like her. I've seen her stand up to Klaus and not once did she back down. I want to be strong and confident like her. I want to be in control of my magic and not let it control me like her, I want to be able to defend myself and be independent like her"

"I know you can be Davina, you're a fighter" Marcel smiled, knowing in his dead heart that she could be all those things and more if she really wanted it.

"Besides" she sighed heavily "I'm tired of constantly monitoring so many witches and so much magic" she paused and looked at Marcel "They give me a headache"

They both laughed.

* * *

"Your friends miss you, Bonnie" Sheila said in a calm tone, causing Bonnie to jerk up her chair in shock.

Kol looked over at her with concern glittering in his eyes "What's wrong?"

"My grandmother is enjoying the luxury of popping up whenever she wants" Bonnie breathed out heavily in relief and dropped herself back on the couch and placed her sights back on the grimoire.

Sheila smiled at her words "You should take a break and go see them, let them know you're all right"

"I'll call Elena tonight" Bonnie said distractedly, waving her off, far too focused on the grimoire in front of her to be concerned about Elena at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked, while flipping through his mother's grimoires.

"She wants me to talk to Elena and let them know that I'm fine" she mumbled.

"I agree darling, we wouldn't want the bogus doppelganger and her better half coming here to look for you and by extension, Caroline" Kol argued, causing Bonnie to slowly look up from her book to show Kol just how shocked she was that he was siding with her grandmother with this.

"Are you seriously siding with my grandmother who hates vampires right now?" she stated in surprise.

"I am a warlock darling" he winked.

"You just got back your magic after a thousand years!" she countered.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't learning since then, it just means that I'm out of practice" he smirked. "Maybe a bit rusty... But you know, practice makes perfect."

"You're doubting your friends, Bonnie" Sheila stated in a calm tone.

That surprised Bonnie a little "What do you mean by that? I'm not doubting our friendship, we've been friends for years, I know those people like the back of my hand" she argued.

"Yet you have your doubts, one of them include Elena"

Bonnie went silent for a few seconds before she spoke "I have every right to, ever since she's been turned, she's not thinking clearly. She killed Kol, of all the people on the planet" Kol smirked "She knows better than anyone that you mess with one Original, they'll all come after you" Kol smirked again, she could see him from the corner of her eyes "She could help allowed Klaus do deal with his crazy siblings, if Klaus had daggered the idiot, the compulsion he had on Damon would have worn off but she decided to kill Kol to finish a tattoo"

"Which was a total waste of an Original might I add" Kol stated but the both Bennett witches ignored him.

"She killed Kol, made an enemy of all the Originals, even Elijah, who's too damn polite to show it and for what? For a cure that she didn't even take. Silas was awoken for this cure, the veil was brought down for this cure and she didn't even take it. She wanted to use it against Katherine, Katherine! So yes, I do doubt Elena, especially now that she's a vampire and thinks irrationally and with little compassion. She will not see past this. She'll hate the child, she'll hate Caroline and she'll hate Klaus even more than she already does"

Sheila was a little taken back by her outburst about the situation, not expecting Bonnie to think like that at all, but considering that her daughter has been on the other side for some time and have seen the way Klaus is when he's with Caroline, she would have approved of it somehow.

"Elena does not know his true feelings for Caroline but you do, you've seen it for yourself but understand it from her view, if you were alive instead of where you were, you would not have seen what you saw and you would have been sharing her views on their relationship"

Bonnie did consider that, if she was not dead, she would not have seen what she saw and she would have also felt the same way, she would have helped Elena in whatever plan she would have been disappointed in Caroline for sleeping with him in the first place, she would have been thinking of so many different ways to kill Klaus once and for all, even look for his parents on the other side.

"You know what's weird?" Kol asked, no one in particular, because the thought had just entered his mind. The Bennett witches turned to look at Kol as he spoke "I've also been back from the dead" he paused and a playful smirk played on his lips "Well not technically since I'm still dead" Bonnie rolled her eyes and Sheila smirked and shook her head "But you can see your dead grandmother and I can't see my dead mother. I just find it hard to believe that the mother that has been plotting our deaths for a thousand years is finally at peace" he smirked widely.

"Hello Kol" a very familiar voice said behind Kol while he sat on the couch.

Kol smirked at her timing "If I start to wonder how come you're not completely gone from existence will you actually disappear?" he asked, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Kol who are you…" Bonnie's eyes widened as realization dawned on her that Esther might be with him right now.

Bonnie whipped around to face her grandmother to ask, her mouth opened but Sheila smiled and nodded at her to answer her unsaid question.

"Unfortunately no. I am a supernatural being and all supernatural beings who have unfinished business with the living stays here, I taught you that Kol, remember?" Esther replied, moving around the couch to stand in front of him. He dared not look up from his book, very adamant on believing that she really wasn't really there.

"Of course I do, you thought I had magic and you were persistent to teach me your ways.." he said with a small chuckle.

"I still can't believe of all my siblings, you had to get your magic first" she said in a calm tone while shaking her head "You were the most mischievous of them all"

"I still am" he smirked.

"I know" she replied with a smirk of her own.

Kol sighed heavily, done with the mother/son bonding and ready to get down to business "So Mother, to what do I owe the pleasure? Come to kill us all again? A little difficult to do considering you have no power to use against us here in the land of the living, don't you think?" his voice was thick with sarcasm, wit and a subtle seriousness.

"No I am not here to kill my own children, Kol" Esther sighed.

"You'll forgive me for jumping to conclusions and not believing a word that leaves your lips, considering you tried to pull the 'living as a family' trick on us before"

"I do not blame you for not believing me Kol. Maybe some news about your father might change your opinion of me" Esther said politely, causing him to raise one of his eye to her before raising the other eye. Curious to what she might, he closed the book slightly, placing his index finger on the page he was on and unfolding his legs. He looked straight up to her and smirked, while Bonnie and Sheila were completely clueless mostly because they can't see Esther or hear what she's talking about but judging the way Kol looks, Bonnie guessed that she was standing in front of him and he was ignoring her until now.

"When Bonnie brought down the veil, your father and I came back and he was set on finding that white oak stake I made and ending you all and by extension, all vampires. However, I had gotten a vision…"

"Witches or warlocks do not get visions mother" Kol deadpanned.

"That's very true but it wasn't a vision, but I did a spell to see into the future, I saw a pregnant Caroline and Niklaus beside her in this very house and I didn't want to destroy that, so I had to make a choice"

Kol smirked "Revenge or Redemption"

"I turned your father human and killed him. He's not even on the other side anymore, he's moved on from this world, forever" her voice broke a little but she knew she had to do it. She didn't want Mikael's anger ruin her son's one chance he can have of happiness, after so many years, as much as he had done, he deserved it. This was his redemption, this was Niklaus redemption and she would be damned if she let her vengeful husband, ex husband ruin that out of pure hate for her mistakes.

"Why don't I believe you?" Kol asked, although it sounded like a rhetorical question, she decided to answer it anyways.

"Because you still believe that I want to kill my own children"

"You've tried twice already, third time's a charm"

"I never wanted to kill my own children, my entire plan was never to kill any of you"

Her words touched his curiosity and he decided that since he was already tired of hearing her failed attempts of reconciliation, he'd find out what was her real intent.

"I'm curious, what was your sole intent when you rose from the dead. Mother" he asked, empathizing the word mother with venom.

"My sole intent, Kol, to become a family. A normal family" Esther replied, before vanishing. The word normal did make him think a little on what she meant.

"He's forgotten the fact that we're still here" Bonnie sighed in frustration.

Kol smirked and turned to Bonnie's direction "How does one forget a phoenix such as yourself?"

Esther and Sheila smirked while Bonnie just rolled her eyes and returned to her grimoire.

* * *

She really didn't want to be here but she had to. She'd been avoiding this conversation for far too long. It was needed at this point, considering that she has to live with him in his mansion for the next couple of months.

She took in a deep breath and released before knocking twice on the door and waited for it to open.

"Klaus, none of us…" he froze as he saw who exactly was behind this once closed doors.

"Hey Tyler, can I come in?"

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment before opening the door wider, allowing her entrance.

She walked in slowly, and took in the room. It was simple. A large bed, a fireplace, a sofa and it's own en suite. Just like the other guest rooms in this mansion she mused.

She turned when she heard the door shut and smiled a little to ease the tension that entered the atmosphere at her presence.

"Tyler…" he cut her off.

"Let me start, please?" he asked, softly, causing her to nod at him.

"I'm sorry" he paused and she realized that he had more to say "I'm sorry for sleeping with Hayley while we were technically still together. It was wrong of me. Especially because while you were going through your transition to being human, I couldn't face the music and I tried my hardest to stay away from Mystic Falls for as long as I could to prolong our relationship, but one day I felt like it was doomed before he killed all those hybrids. I'm not blaming him for what happened between us. I'm blaming myself. All of my emotions went to hating him instead of loving you and I lost you because of it, so I'm sorry"

She wasn't expecting that.

Well yes she was expecting him to attempt to apologize and maybe throw some blame on Klaus in all of this but she wasn't expecting him to own up to his own mistakes and he was being honest. He truly was sorry.

"I accept your apology Tyler" she paused because he knew as well as she did that it would take a lot more of an apology to receive her forgiveness "It'll take time to forgive you"

"I understand"

I'm not apologizing for sleeping with Klaus so don't ask me to"

"I won't" he smiled.

They stayed silent for a while before she took a deep breath, deciding that enough apologies were said for the day.

"I hope we can be friends" she said in a calm tone with hope in her voice.

"I hope so too" he agreed.

* * *

**Believe it or not, reviews do make me smile :))))))))**

**Xoxo Cindy & Hana**

**Tumblr : klaroline-fantasies (Cindy) paulweslea (Hana)**


End file.
